Sorrow's Strength
by Rlmpcc110511
Summary: Suffering from sorrow is a blinding pain, numbing the heart to nothing but itself. Thinking they are alone, two very unlikely people meet unexpectedly. However, it is as they continue to create a bond, they realize they suffer from sorrow just like the other. Working together, the two try to heal their wounds, their bleeding hearts, and survive what others try to asunder.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stepping up to the plate, and a Very Bad Meeting

Kagome scowled as she looked at the broken phone in her hand. It still worked of course, but Kagome was known as the clumsy one of the group, and her shattered screen just proved that. She couldn't even recall what had made her drop the thing, but he hated it.

Of course, the broken screen wasn't why she held that particular facial expression. No, the text she could barely read is what was causing that aggravation. She could have sworn she told the guy to leave her alone, but apparently she was wrong.

"That's the last time I'm nice to a stranger." She mumbled, throwing her phone to her bed and beginning to look through her closet as she had been doing before she was rudely interrupted.

Whatever the guys name was, he had been stranded at the restaurant she works at. She, being the kind person she was, lended him her phone so he could call who ever was needed. She never expected that he actually had a phone, and he simply used hers to call himself, getting her number in the process.

As many hints as she gave, he wouldn't go away, and it was starting to give her heartburn. How she hated annoying males. It was why she swore them off all together. That, and she really didn't have that much time to be dating anyone.

She was a single mom after all.

If you could call her that. She damn well did. She supported the twerp as a mom would. She dropped out of college, getting two jobs so the shrine would stay afloat and she could pay for Souta's schooling. There was no reason both of them had to suffer.

Remembering then that she had go to the restaurant for an early shift, one she had tried to forget and almost succeeded in, she turned from her closet with a sigh and grabbed her uniform off the floor. By time she got home last night she had been exhausted.

She was _not_ about to do laundry.

With a shrug she began to get dressed, already dreading what she was about to have to do. While being known as a clutz, she was also the firecracker, and sucking up to people wasn't her specialty. Hence, why her waitressing job was her least favorite.

She hated it, but it was an income.

Her teaching job didn't pay as much as she needed, and because of this, she was forced to do what was needed. She loved her children, and teaching them all that they needed to know, but the parents could be ruthless. They almost made her want to quit all together, but she couldn't.

She had someone else to live for now.

She was lucky to even have that job. She had wanted to be a teacher anyway, and that was what she had been going to school for. She had been far enough along in her studies that she was able to substitute and after a year of that, she was finally able to become a full fledge teacher.

In fact, in just two short days, she would be starting a new school year as the kindergarten teacher of a nearby elementary school. She was excited, and completely terrified, but the day just wouldn't get here quick enough.

"Souta! I hope your almost dressed!" Kagome yelled, tying her apron into place. "I have to go soon, and your going to be spending the day with Kaeda!"

"Whatever!" Was her reply and she rolled her eyes. Sometimes, her little brother was a pain.

Eyes softening and a sad smile on her face, she couldn't blame him. He was only six after all, and learned the harsh truths of life way to early. Even she still remembered that day clearly, the day her entire life changed.

She had been sitting in her dorm, studying for midterms that were just around the corner when she received the call. It was the worst thing she had ever heard. If it hadn't been for her best friends Sango and Rin, she wasn't sure what she would have done.

She had received the news that her entire family had been in a car wreck. Her grandfather, her father, her mother, and her brother. All together, yet not. She had been told that her grandfather died instantly. His heart couldn't handle the impact, and gave out.

Her father had a knack for not wearing seat belts, and she now refuses to let anyone she knows to go with out one. Out of everyone in her family, he was the only closed casket. Her mother…Oh how her mothers death didn't really surprise Kagome at all.

Her mother somehow had time to act seconds before the impact, and threw herself over Souta. It was the only reason he survived…but she hadn't. She had died from a broken spine as the truck that hit them completely crushed her side of the car. Even had she lived…she would have been dead.

Wiping away the tear that formed in the corner of her eye, Kagome straightened up, nodding to herself as she looked in the mirror. It had been a year since that happened, and she needed to be strong. Not once after the initial discovery did she cry, and she wouldn't.

She needed to be strong for Souta. He changed after the crash, and withdrew into himself. She understood, but she missed the brother she used to know. She would never complain though, because she was still lucky to have him.

It was why she didn't truly mind stepping up and taking the role of mother. She would do it for her brother, over and over again.

She was running late, so very late. The "Whatever" she received was just that. A little, rebellious boy saying he didn't care. She had been thinking that he was up and dressed, and the twerp was still asleep and snuggled under the covers.

After five minutes of arguing with him, she was forced to drag him out of the bed by his ankle and onto the floor. He was awake then, and the mumbled 'I hate yours' didn't go unnoticed. She ignored them and the hurt they brought, and instead focused on his stench.

He literally smelled as if he hadn't showered in weeks. She was then forced to pick up a screaming and kicking brother and throw him into the shower, but in the process she had managed to get drenched.

She had to do the laundry that she didn't want to do.

A permanent scowl now etched into her face, blue eyes alive with fury, Kagome turned the corner of the street at a full blown run. She really should have been aware of her surroundings, because she promptly ran into a brick wall.

She really didn't remember them putting a wall up here.

"Damn it!" She cursed when she caught sight of the tear in her uniform. She really couldn't afford another one.

"Are you hurt?" The deepest voice she had ever heard asked, causing her head to snap up, and her eyes meeting with golden. She was trapped immediately.

She couldn't even stop staring, mouth agape, eyes as wide as the ocean they so resembled. It was amusing to say the least, and the male, who was still holding her captive chuckled.

It was the most amusing reaction he had yet.

"Oh, dear lord." Kagome mumbled as she realized she had been staring, and his amusement turned into a chuckle.

He held out a large clawed hand, offering her a chance to get to her feet, and hesitantly she accepted. He pulled her up with ease, grabbing her purse as well, and handing it to her when she was steady.

It was then that he bent down, beginning to pick up scattered papers, and placing them in a briefcase. She realized with horror that she hadn't run into a wall, but into him instead.

"I am so sorry!" Kagome panicked, leaning down and grabbing up as many papers as she could.

His chuckle turned into a laugh as he caught sight of the woman, clutching many more papers to her chest than she could handle. Every time she attempted to grab another, she dropped one she already held, never even knowing.

Hearing his laugh, Kagome suddenly got annoyed. She could handle a good laugh, but when it was her that was being laughed at, she wasn't very fond of it. She turned angry eyes on the male who was no longer even laughing, threw his papers at him, and then stormed away.

Again, she has to remember to stop being so nice to people.

Touga was at a loss for words as he sat at his desk, his eyes roaming over the crumpled paper from earlier. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get the image of that little spit fire from his mind. She was beautiful, her cobalt blue eyes mesmerizing. The way her hair was a mess, but placed so well around her perfectly round face.

It was all he really got to see, but it seemed to be enough to get his attention.

Of course, that was all it would have, because he would most likely never see her again. He honestly didn't know if he wanted to. He had only felt a pull like this twice before, and never as strong. He of course wouldn't follow the pull this time, it never led to anything good.

A knock on his door caught his attention and he looked up, ushering in his assistant. She gave him a few notes on an upcoming meeting then went on her way, and again he was left with his thoughts. Not a very good thing, if he said so himself.

He wouldn't go down the path that his very beast was wanting him to.

Never again.

Turning from his paper work, and rotating his chair, he stopped to look out the large glass window that held his office. He could see for miles from the top of his business, and he would often catch himself staring at the view, thinking on whatever needed to be thought of.

His mind would jump from thought to thought, and he would allow it, if only to take a break from work. Now though, he was still stuck on one thing, and one thing alone. His eyes flashed red for a moment in annoyance, as he once again locked away his inner self, not interested in hearing what it had to say.

Still though, blue eyes haunted him, and he leaned his head back against his cushioned chair, his eyes closing as his hands came to rub his face. He decided if he couldn't not think about the female, he might as well do so.

He was a daiyokai, one of the strongest, only ever matched by his son. Yet, that one female had managed to sneak up on him. Of course, she didn't intend to, but he hadn't felt her aura, or even smelled her, as any kind of warning.

No, she just rounded a corner, and attempted to bulldoze him out of the way. If he had been a lesser being, he would have went to the ground with her, but he was not. He attempted to catch her, but he was so caught off guard that it took a few moments for him to register what happened.

It wasn't until he noticed his papers floating to the ground that he did.

He's lucky it wasn't a windy day.

She was a very amusing creature, and when he first laid eyes on her, he couldn't help but stare. It was only for a moment before he caught himself, and began to do the gentlemanly thing to do.

Of course, her reaction to him almost had him bellowing, but he was able to hold it in. Everything after that moment attempted to make him laugh, and finally he was forced to. It didn't end that well though when his papers were suddenly thrown in his face, and he was left, kneeling on the ground and watching wide eyed as the female stormed off, hands in fist, and very angry.

He felt a bit guilty for laughing, but pushed it away. It was not his fault that he found the woman to be entertaining, and he wasn't laughing at her in a bad way, that was just the way she took it.

Another sigh escaped him as he looked back out the window, his reflection catching his gaze. The marks on his cheeks stood out in contrast to his pale skin tone, and sometimes he wished away his demon heritage.

As old as he was, he was tired. Emotionally and physically.

However, he had two sons to live for, one full grown, but the other still a young pup. He wouldn't leave Sesshomaru to raise InuYasha just because he wanted to give up. No he would make sure his sons had everything they needed before he crossed that road.

Honestly, without them, he lived a very lonely life, and it was how he wanted it.

It would be how he always wanted it.

-sSs-

New story! We'll see how it goes. A friend of mine helped me come up with this idea, and I want to see where I can take it. More will be explained with Touga's story eventually. I already have that planned out. I don't have much to say at this point, so I hope you all enjoy.

I do not own InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another Run In, and Help from a Far away Son

Kagome set the chalk stick down on her desk. She took a few steps back, surveying her work. She had her name written on the small chalk bored provided. She had hung it up behind her desk, making sure that any parent that came in knew her name.

Her students would be to young to read after all.

Satisfied with her not so pretty handwriting, she turned to look back around her room. It was perfect in her opinion. Everything needed to teach a kindergarten class. Little cubbies for each student, toys in the corner for break time, and then tiny little tables for all of them to sit at during class.

Of course there was an abundance of color all through the room, but her eyes would adjust.

She nodded to her self, then sat at her desk. She went over the list of students again, memorizing the name to the face. This school had air tight security, and a teacher was expected to learn not only about the students, but the parents as well.

Normally she would already have a list of the parents, but she had yet to receive it. That was okay though, because she knew she would get what she needed. Eventually.

Standing up she decided she could use a cup of coffee before her job fully started. She really should have learned to look where she was going, because she chose that moment to once again walk into a large wall.

All she could think as she was falling, was where did these walls keep coming from.

She prepared for the rough landing she knew was coming, but was shocked when she realized she was suspended in mid air. It wasn't until she felt something on her wrist that she realized someone had caught her.

Her eyes immediately went to the hand that held her, and they opened wide at the sight. A large clawed hand, two strips on the wrist the disappeared into a suit jacket. This was a very familiar hand.

She swallowed as that hand began to pull her back to her feet and as she was righted, her eyes traveled upwards, following the length of the arm, shoulder, neck, and then eventually face. When her eyes met golden, her mouth went dry at the amusement she saw.

It was the same man she had ran into two days prior.

"We really need to stop running into each other." The ma replied, his eyes still very much laughing at her. "At least this time I was able to catch you…and I do not have my work with me."

Gods his voice was amazing. It literally left her speechless, and the more she heard it, the worse it got. It was like smooth dark chocolate, sliding over the tongue and melting at the slightest touch.

Releasing her hand, knowing she was steady the male decided to introduce himself. It was apparent the female wasn't going to be talking anytime soon. "I am Touga Taisho, this is my son, InuYasha."

Kagome's eyes followed his hand, and for the first time she noticed the little hanyou clutching to his fathers pant leg. His eyes were wide, and his ears twitched in nervousness. It was apparent the boy didn't want to leave his father.

Clearing her throat, she got to work. She knelt down to the boy, getting to his eye level and giving him the biggest smile she could. "Hi, InuYasha! My name is Miss Kagome Higurashi, but you can call me Kagome okay."

"Gome?" The boy whispered, making Kagome smile wider.

"Of course. I love the name. Would you like to come with me so we can pick out a seat for you. Were going to have lots of fun today, but you have to let go of your daddy to do so." Kagome asked, holding out her hand to the hanyou.

InuYasha looked up to his father, asking permission and at the daiyokai's nod, placed his little hand in hers. Kagome stood to her full height, and turned her attention back to his father. The very male who seemed to be watching Kagome intently.

"I'm sorry about running into you…twice. Oh! And about the way I kinda… threw your papers at you." Kagome mumbled, a blush to her cheeks. Touga smiled as he regarded the female. He had to admit once again that she was very amusing.

"Miss Higurashi-"

"Kagome is fine. I feel old when someone calls me that." Kagome interrupted, a scowl marring her face.

"Kagome." Touga drawled, making the woman's eyes go wide again. His voice was doing mean things to her. "Take this." He added, reaching into his suit jacket and pulling something out of his pocket. He held his hand out, handing her a business card. "That has my name and number. You can reach my direct line for work, my cell, or my home. Call me for anything concerning my son at any time."

"Yes Mr. Taisho." Kagome nodded, looking at the very expensive paper in her hands.

"The only one who is acceptable to pick up my son is his older brother Sesshomaru. However, he is currently out of the country, meaning for now, it will just be myself." Touga informed.

"Move." A young voice suddenly interrupted, and Touga was surprised when he was pushed out of the way roughly. He allowed himself to be moved, but it was still surprising that someone's child was so rude.

"Souta! Apologize now!" Kagome reprimanded, giving Touga an apologetic look.

"Your not my mother, _sis._ " Souta replied, going and picking a chair in the back of the room. By his age, he should at least be in the first grade, but due to certain circumstances he was forced to be held back a year.

Touga noticed the flinch the boys words inflicted on Kagome, and realized there was much more to her than meets the eye. His curiosity was attempting to get the best of him, but he quickly pushed that back.

"I'm really sorry… He wasn't always-"

"Stop making excuses for me." Souta yelled, making Kagome jump and look to the ground. Her free hand tightened into a fist and she turned burning eyes on her brother.

"If you don't shut up and be quite I will take away your blanket the moment we get home!" Kagome's hissed, making the boy's eyes narrow.

"I hate you." He mumbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, getting used to hearing that by now. She turned back to Touga, noticing the way he seemed to be eying her. Her blush intensified as she looked to the floor once again.

"I am really sorry." She whispered. "I promise my relationship with my brother won't effect the way I teach your son. He will learn everything he needs to and be happy while he's here."

She almost seemed as if she was begging, and something inside of him hated seeing her do that. He wanted to see the feisty woman he had met a few days ago. "Do not worry yourself. It is clear to see you have much going on in your life, and excuses are valid."

There is that fire he wanted to see.

Kagome said nothing as her anger began to bubble over. She had to bite her tongue to keep from saying something. After all, this was a students father. So instead, she turned on her heel and began to help InuYasha pick a seat.

She bristled like a cat when she heard the mans fading chuckle, indicating he left quite amused. She seriously wondered what was up with him, because she had never been laughed at so much in such a short amount of time.

Touga once again sat in his office chair, his mind no where near the paperwork in front of him. Even though his eyes trailed over the wrinkling from the other day, he couldn't make out any words.

His mind was trapped on the female he never thought he would see again. He expected that his last run in with the girl to be the last he saw of her. Of course, his beast was continually making himself known, pushing the inu to think of things he really shouldn't be.

Not once had his beast ever reacted this way to a woman, not even his first two wives. It was why he had never mated them. Yes he loved his wives, both so deeply, but his beast didn't. If his beast didn't agree, then a mating couldn't happen.

However, just because his beast seems to be curious about the woman, didn't mean Touga was interested. No, he wouldn't put Kagome through what he knew he would cause. He wouldn't harm anybody else.

Still though, he would have to do something about his inner self. He needed to get his beast to stop all of the attempts he was making. After all, waking up from an erotic dream, covered in your own fluids, was getting annoying. He hadn't even known the girls name, and now that he does…

He sighed as he leaned against his chair, his mind in turmoil. What was it about this female that called to him. He had never even smelt her, and besides the twice occasion of colliding against her, he had never even touched her. Why then, was he being pulled towards her.

A sight of the female, kneeling down as she spoke to InuYasha popped into his mind and he growled, frustrated with himself. He couldn't even blame his beast this time. However, he had never seen another woman take to InuYasha as she did. And the fact that InuYasha took so well to the girl was an amazement in itself.

Other than himself, and Sesshomaru, InuYasha didn't like anyone. He was always secluded, and kept to himself. Touga tried to help him interact with others, taking him to the park, placing him in summer classes, but nothing seemed to work.

Maybe he needed this female.

It was a good thing that she was his teacher. He may have to have a talk with her, see if she is willing to help his son mingle with other kids his age. However, he couldn't really ask her. For if she did do as he asked, she would most likely include her younger brother in that group.

He really didn't want InuYasha to pick up on the young boys rude habits.

It was clear something had happened to both Kagome and the boy, and she was trying her best, but it seemed it wasn't enough. Honestly, the woman should let her parents take on disciplining the child, and he wondered why she didn't do just that.

Pushing his thoughts away, he turned towards his door as a knock was heard and then it was pushed open. His assistant came in, bowing slightly as she looked upon him. He could see the arousal in her eyes, and he growled.

Hopefully she would be far enough away that he couldn't smell her desire for him.

"Your son is on line one, InuTaisho." She announced, and he nodded, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

Once she was gone, he pressed a few buttons on his phone, and the voice of his son came through, causing the inu to smile. It appeared Sesshomaru was having trouble with the female population and was currently trying to escape their grasp.

"Sesshomaru." Touga called, laughing at his son.

"I curse you father, for your genes." Sesshomaru snarled, through the line.

"Your mother was beautiful as well, do you also anger at what she has given you?" Touga teased, crossing his legs as he set them up on the desk.

"I cannot be angry at those who are dead. Therefore, only you are left for me to be angry towards." Sesshomaru replied, his voicing calming. It was apparent he had made his escape.

"Would you prefer that I married an ugly wench, and you taking her resemblance?" Touga countered, and grinned wickedly at the silence that settled upon them.

"I have called to inform you that I will be returning early. It is apparent these fools have no true idea how to run a business, and taking them on would not be in our best interest." Sesshomaru declared, clearly changing the subject.

"I trust your judgment. Come on home, and then we will look through some other aspiring business's." Touga agreed with a sigh. They had been trouble finding a business to invest in.

He didn't need the money, and his own business wouldn't fail anytime soon, but funding a growing business, and making it successful can double the money put into it. In other words it was easy money. He could have really used that break.

"You sound tired father." Sesshomaru observed. Touga just knew that Sesshomaru had his unemotional mask in place, and he sighed again.

"I…am." He admitted, and again the silence fell between them.

"Are you okay, Father? You are not planning anything are you?" Sesshomaru asked, worry now laced in his voice and Touga sat up, rubbing his forehead.

"No, son. After all, I have InuYasha and you to care for." Touga soothed, knowing what Sesshomaru meant. It was not uncommon upon the yokai people to take their own lives. Yokai lived for a long time, and sometimes living tires you out.

"I will be home in two days, and when I arrive, we will go out. The two of us. Perhaps we can find some female companionship." Sesshomaru offered, making the inu smile. While his son would never show it, he cared.

"I wouldn't mind going out for a drink, however I think I will pass on the female companionship." Touga replied, an image of Kagome popping into his head.

"Perhaps, Father, have you found a female for yourself?" Came the reply, and Touga rolled his eyes.

"No, Sesshomaru, I have not found a female, nor will I. You know how I feel about this matter, and I will not change my mind."

"Foolish. I must go. It is time to board the plane. Be prepared for when I get home father. I will not allow you to back out on me." Sesshomaru warned, and after a quick goodbye from Touga, hung up.

Touga sighed again, and leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face. He could always count on his son, and he hadn't even realized he needed that talk. His beast was taking more out of him, than ever before.

Perhaps it was time to look into a way to bind his beast down, making sure the fool stopped with his stupid plans. He would not take the female. She would not become his. He refused to bring harm to someone so pure.

-sSs-

Here's chapter two. Sesshomaru will play his part in this story, just as some other characters that have yet to show up. Im going to try and keep this as well rounded as possible, without taking from Kagome and Touga. The next chapter is when Kagome and Touga will finally be able to talk more and the first connection will appear. It will be small, but it is a start. I hope you all enjoyed.

I do not own InuYasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A savior and a Connection

"Guys, I really don't think this is a good idea." Kagome muttered, her voice almost pleading as she looked at the two females in front of her.

Taking in the way they crossed their arms, their eyes unbudging, she knew she wasn't getting a choice in the matter. Her eyes moved to the oldest of the three, trying to silently beg her not to make Kagome do this, but Sango never relented.

"How long has it been since you've been out Kagome?" Sango asked, going to sit beside her friend on her bed. Her pulled up black hair fell over her shoulder as she eyed Kagome, looking over the stiff form of her best friend. "Kagome, it's been years since you've gone out to a bar. You can't let the past run you anymore."

"I'm not letting the past run me but…" Kagome trailed off, looking towards Rin for help.

The youngest of the three, just smiled kindly before kneeling in front of Kagome. Her small hands placed on Kagome's knees. "We aren't trying to hurt you Kagome. We are just tired of going out and enjoying ourselves without you. Its always been the three of us, and we miss you."

Putting it like that Kagome was thinking of less ways to argue. It really had been awhile since she had gone out, but she had good reason for it to. A reason that even they didn't know about. It was one that she hadn't told anybody, and had no intention of doing so.

"What about Souta?" Kagome asked meekly. At this point she was accepting that she was going, no matter what.

"You can call Kaeda. You know she won't mind watching him over night." Sango explained, standing up from the bed and walking towards Kagome's closet. "Rin, get Kagome's hair and make-up done. I'll pick out her outfit."

"Will do!" Rin exclaimed excited.

Kagome groaned in exasperation, accepting her defeat. Hopefully she could at least have some fun out tonight, because even she couldn't lie. She needed it.

Touga took a sip out of his glass, the ice clinking against the side. The bourbon burned only slightly as the liquid flowed down his throat. His eyes surveyed his surroundings, cringing at some of the activity he was seeing.

He would never understand the people of the world today. He remembered a time where everyone acted reserved. They didn't flaunt their bodies, ego, or lack of personality. It was disgusting how males tripped over their own feet in an attempt to go after the female with the least amount of clothing.

While he was done with females, having no intention of finding another, he would never go after one with no intellect. After all, if he just went after a female that looked decent, eventually her looks would fade, leaving him with someone he had no interest in. No he would rather have a female that he could carry on a conversation with than one that simply had looks.

Of course, a picture of Kagome popped into his mind then and he scowled. Just because she seemed to be the ideal female for him, at least as far as he could tell, doesn't mean he would pursue her. He had sworn off courting and anything remotely related to it.

He wasn't interested in finding another woman at this time, and never would again.

A sigh escaped him as he noticed a few females looking towards him and his son. They were half dressed and giggling as they almost seemed to make their way towards them. Of course he would have to beat off females.

"Be prepared, Son." Touga announced, causing Sesshomaru to look towards the females. A scowl joined on Sesshomaru's face as well and Touga smirked, deciding to let his son deal with the fools.

Just before the females reached them, a fight broke out beside the two males, making them lift their drinks above their head to keep them from spilling. It was just as the two men started brawling that another woman was pushed into Touga's lap.

It was clear that it wasn't her fault, she had just accidentally gotten caught in the middle, but it was as blue eyes met his that his beast suddenly reacted. His long strong arms wrapped around the girls waist, pulling her fully into his lap and away from the men still fighting at his feet.

"Are you hurt, Kagome?" He asked, blinking back the red that was receding from his eyes.

Cleary shaken up, Kagome nodded, clutching onto Touga as a life line. He soothed her, his clawed fingers running through her free dark locks. He hated himself for loosing control of his beast, but it was clear Kagome had needed his help.

"Is she okay, Father?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing the whole thing. While Sesshomaru was curious about the connection between the female and his father, he wouldn't ask at this moment.

"Hey!" A booming female voice suddenly shouted. "You damn near hurt my sister!" And just like that a female jumped into the fight. However, it was the female that broke apart the brawling men, by simply knocking them unconscious.

Once she was sure the fight was over, she began to drag away the males while another smaller female ran to Touga. At least these weren't the females that had originally been approaching them.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" The female asked, her doe brown eyes wide.

"I'm okay, Rin." Kagome answered, finally looking up to meet Touga's eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Taisho." She whispered, scooting herself off of his lap. He didn't release her arms until he was sure she was steady.

"Are you sure your okay, Kagome?" Touga asked, looking over the female.

"Yea, I'm fine." Kagome assured, nodding towards him as the female who had broken up the fight came to Kagome's side, panting from her efforts.

"Those bastards." Sango panted, grabbing Kagome's shoulder. "I told you, you looked hot Kagome."

"They were fighting over me?" She asked, completely shocked. Touga's eyes narrowed at the sight, not happy that she thought so low of herself.

"Yep, they were yelling about the blue eyed beauty." Sango grinned, before looking to the two males who were still sitting around them.

It was then that Sango noticed what no one else had, and she nudge Kagome, getting her attention. Kagome looked towards Sango, then turned to the direction Sango had nodded towards and her hand instantly covered her mouth as she held in a giggle.

Touga noticing the girls reactions followed their line of sight, and immediately rolled his eyes. It was apparent his son had found a female. Rin, the little female that had come to check on Kagome was now staring at Sesshomaru quite obviously, however, Sesshomaru was staring right back, his own golden eyes wide as he took in her brown.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand who was smiling and began to pull her away, but before she got to far, she grabbed ahold of Touga as well and began to drag him. Of course, he was allowing himself to be dragged, but that was besides the point.

It only took a few moments before they found another table to sit at, and quickly grabbed the seats, Sango and Kagome laughing the entire time. Touga just took another sip of his drink, continuing to watch his surroundings.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Sango asked, bringing Touga out of his thoughts, and making Kagome blush. He couldn't keep the smirk off of his face as he thought of their true meeting.

"Kagome is my youngest sons teacher." Touga answered, nodding at the thankful glance Kagome gave him.

"Really! How many kids do you have?" Sango asked, grabbing a drink off a tray a bar tender was holding before taking a sip.

"Just the two. Sesshomaru and InuYasha."

"What is your wife's name? If she gave birth to Sesshomaru, I can only imagine how beautiful she is." Sango inquired, noticing the tension that flew through Touga's large frame.

"Sesshomaru's mother died over five hundred years ago. InuYasha's mother died five years ago." He admitted, taking a long swallow of his drink. He needed a refill.

"Sango." Kagome reprimanded softly, catching Touga's eye. He could see the sorrow on her face, and it made him wonder just who she had lost.

"How was I supposed to know?" Sango defended.

"Its okay. Some time has passed." Touga interrupted, really just wishing they could change the subject.

"So, how is InuYasha doing on his homework?" Kagome asked, somehow reading his mind.

"He is doing well. He came home excited to complete it. Even his brothers arrival didn't deter him, which upset Sesshomaru greatly." Touga chuckled, turning his eyes towards Kagome who smiled. "He has never taken an interest before. What is it you have done, if I might ask?"

"I just make learning fun. He's learning the alphabet, as you know, and I start off by bringing in some item that starts with the letter we are working on. By time Friday rolls around, I will have them bring in an item for each letter we learned that week." Kagome explained, her eyes happy as she began to think on her students.

"What is it you brought in on letter C?"

Kagome blushed, before she finally answered. "My cat Bouyo. He's really fat and just lays around, so InuYasha liked playing with him."

"That he did. Now I understand what he was saying. He kept asking me for a Bouyo, but I wasn't sure what he was speaking of." Touga chuckled, taking another sip of his refilled drink.

"He can see him anytime he wants to, just let me know." Kagome beamed, her smile damn near catching Touga off guard. It was apparent her smile was contagious because even he couldn't refuse a return grin.

"Father." Sesshomaru called, coming to stand beside the table, a blushing and grinning Rin beside him.

"Are you ready to leave, son?" Touga asked, looking towards his son.

"Indeed. I am beginning to feel the jet lag." Sesshomaru answered, glancing towards Rin as she made her way to Kagome and Sango.

Touga stood, looking towards the females, and bowing slightly. "Ladies, I hope you continue to enjoy your night."

"You as well, Mr. Taisho." Kagome whispered, blushing again as his gold eye met hers.

"You may call me Touga, Kagome." The tall male said, smiling at the wide eyed female before he turned and left with his son.

Sango, who had been forgotten the entire time, shock her head in exasperation. She was really happy she was married and didn't have to worry about the dating scene anymore, however, it seemed she now had two males to try and send towards her friends.

She just had to figure out a way to do it without getting caught.

"Sesshomaru asked me out on a date!" Rin squeal, holding up a business card that held Sesshomaru's information.

"Really, that's amazing, Rin. I hope you have a fun time." Kagome congratulated, hugging her friend.

Kagome missed the excitement Rin now had, but she wasn't really looking for a relationship. She just wanted to provide Souta with everything he needed. However, she missed having someone to wake up to.

"Where going out tomorrow. I told him to come by your house Kagome so you all can help me to get ready." Rin gushed, her excitement getting the best of her.

"Of course. We'll make a night of it." Sango started, looking towards Kagome who finished for her.

"We'll get you ready, and then when you get back we can stay up all night and talk about your date."

"It's a plan." Rin agreed, causing all three of them to laugh in excitement. They loved their little get togethers.

-sSs-

Here is chapter three. Both Kagome and Touga have things they are hiding, and eventually they will come to light. I'm not sure when, since I'm not sure how long this story will be. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you for your review.

Tiffanyb123: Thank you for the complement. As long as I have time, I will continue to put out stories.

Slvrphoenx: I normally only do Sesshomaru and Kagome, but I felt like doing this pairing again, so here I am. Lol. Little InuYasha is always cute. Counseling is expensive, and Kagome wouldn't be able to afford it. He will get better, it will just take time.

Mikitsukami: I know it would happen with me. Could you imagine being thousands of years old. Watching as the world aged, changed, and died around you. Going through a trauma such as Souta did can change a person drastically. Survivals guilt alone can cause someone to lose themselves. But he also has to watch as Kagome basically runs herself into the ground just to make sure he's taken care of. That's just more guilt to be added to his shoulders. You can always speak your opinion with me. I have no problem hearing it. And I will always do my best to try and explain my thinking behind any questions that you have.

Wren210: Here's more! Though, I don't think you will like this chapter to much with Sesshomaru and Rin. Lol. But I won't ever really go into detail about their relationship. We can all assume they get along great. Lol. Can you pinpoint that moment that Touga and Kagome made another connection in this chapter. There was a major one in there. Lol. Chapter 1 review: Gahhhhh… Sorry, already did. Lol.

Blood-doll: Thank you. I hope you continue to have hope in this story I will try my best to make it good for you and everyone else.

I Do not own InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Harsh Realization and a Broken Heart

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, her voice breaking as she attempted to fight away her tears. She wouldn't cry in front of this man. This man who seemed not to care about anyone other than himself.

"Exactly what I said. The Shrine is ours. Your grandfather owes us money, money that you can't afford to give us." The man replied, looking over the paperwork on his desk.

It was taking everything Kagome had not to break down as her mind began to tumble over everything. Apparently her grandfather had taken out many loans over his long life span. But then he decided to never pay them back.

Kagome didn't even recall her grandpa ever needing any money, so she didn't have any idea where it went. And now she was being told that those loans still needed to be paid, along with the years of interest that had stacked up.

Realistically, she could barely afford to even support herself and Souta, so how was she going to be able to pay off what her grandfather owed as well. Her hands clenched into fist, her despair turning into anger.

"Why did you wait so long to contact me?" She whispered, not looking up to meet the eyes of the male before her.

"We were just informed of Mr. Higurashi's death a few weeks ago. We needed to get all of his paperwork together before we contacted you, his oldest surviving relative." The man replied, setting down said paperwork in front of Kagome.

"As you can see here, your grandfather owes us two hundred thousands dollars, before interest. Unless you can guarantee us this money, we have no choice but to take any money that he left to you in his will, which wasn't much, only three thousand."

"After that was taken, we then delved into your parents money, which was considerably more than what your grandfather had, but still not enough. Even taking the money left to your brother, you still owe us one hundred and seventy thousand dollars. Once again before interest."

"And how much is this interest you keep mentioning? Also, why is this the first time I've heard of any money being left to me and Souta, and can you just take it?" Kagome asked, unable to look away from the paper in front of her.

"Why you have not heard of the money left to you, I am unsure. Your family's power of attorney must not have done his or her part. As to if I can take that money, yes I can. Your grandfather owes a few banks certain amounts of money, and they have contacted me to retrieve it."

"I must also add, they are not too happy as it is. They will still lose on money, because even if you sell us your shrine, it will not be enough. They will take a cut."

"I don't care about what the banks are losing. What about what I'm losing. My brother won't have a roof over his head! How am I supposed to support him if we don't even have anywhere to live?!" Kagome pleaded, finally looking towards he male who was just as heartless as before.

"They make foster homes for a reason, Miss. Higurashi." The man replied, making Kagome's mouth drop. "You are a young twenty three year old female. You may not be cut out to raise your younger brother."

"How dare you. I will not abandon him because someone like you tries to ruin our lives!" Kagome snapped, making the male sigh.

She watched as he reached into his desk, digging for something before handing it to her. It was a business card for someone named Naraku.

"Call him. He may be your only hope then. He deals with situations likes these, buying the property, and reselling it. However, you may be able to work something out with him." The male replied, grabbing the stack of papers in front of Kagome and handing it to her as well. "You have a week Miss. Higurashi. You will either sell your shrine to us, or sell it to him, but these are your only options."

Kagome didn't even say anything as she snatched the paperwork from the bastard and left his office. She just knew that she wasn't going to like this meeting, and she wished she hadn't answered the phone when he had called.

Now she somehow had to break it down to Souta that she wan't going to be able to keep the shrine in the family. He was going to hate her. Her mother, father, and grandfather, were probably so disappointed in her, and she felt the first tears begin to fall.

Then to make matters worse, once she finally reached the outside, she realized that it was pouring. She gave a sad chuckle as more tears fell down her face, but luckily as she stepped into the rain, the water covered them up.

How she wished the car was working. It hadn't worked since before her parents died. It was why they had all piled up into the smaller one the night of the wreck. And of course that car was totaled.

Her hand covered her mouth as she began to silently sob. How could everything go so wrong for her and Souta? She was trying so hard to do the right thing, and she always thought about her brother first, but it seemed she couldn't catch a break.

No matter what, something else was trying to run her into the ground.

A honk beside her caused her to jump, her head snapping up towards the black vehicle. She couldn't see inside the car due to the heavily tented windows, but it was clear it was expensive.

She was about to turn away when the window rolled down revealing golden eyes. She gasped as she saw the markings on the checks and stark white hair. Of all the people to run into, it had to be him.

"Kagome, what are you doing in this weather?" His baritone voice asked, as he put the car in park and leaned over the seat to see her better.

He took in her dejected look, and the puffiness under her eyes and knew something was really bothering her. Why is it his beast was demanding that he take the female and comfort her in a way he shouldn't.

"I…" She started, unable to voice her words. What did she say to this man, who obviously had much more money than she could even dream of having.

"Get in the car." He ordered, his eyes narrowing when he noticed her beginning to tremble from the cold.

"I'm soaking wet!" She argued, holding out her arms to emphasize her drenched state. There was no way she was going to ruin his leather seats.

"I do not care about my car, Kagome. It can be replaced, you however, are going to get sick if you do not get out of this rain." He assured, smiling at her as she looked to him hesitantly.

He reached over, and pushed open the door for her, her eyes widening as he did so. Finally she nodded and took the first step to climbing into his vehicle. When she was seated, he immediately turned on the heat to his car, and reached into the back seat.

She gasped as he placed a very expensive jacket over her shivering form, and she couldn't help but to curl into it as the sheer size seemed to swallow her. It covered from her shoulders to her knees and she sighed as the warmth began to seep past her wet clothing.

"Can you tell me what is bothering you?" He asked softly, turning a few vents towards her shivering form.

"I…" Her eyes glanced up at him, wondering if she should confide in this male or not.

She couldn't go to Sango, because she would simply tell Kagome to move in with her, and Kagome couldn't allow that. She and Miroku were trying to have a baby, and if Kagome moved in, those plans would be stopped.

She also wouldn't go to Rin and ruin her new happiness with her relationship to Sesshomaru. Rin was ecstatic that she was dating the perfect male for her, and Kagome wouldn't ruin that. Especially since they have already had a few weeks together.

Taking another glance at the male who was waiting patiently for an answer, she decided that he was really the only person who she could talk to. If he judge her, his rejection wouldn't bother her too badly, and she really wouldn't be imposing on him too much.

"I'm going to lose my home. My grandfather died about a year ago, and he left me with a lot of debt. I can't afford it." She explained, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"And your parents." It was at this question that she turned tortured blue eyes to him, and he regretted asking. He could see the tears, and instinct overruled, forcing him to reach out and pull the woman to his chest.

The moment she felt his warm chest, she lost it and began to sob. Her hands tightened into fist in his expensive shirt, and she could feel as well as hear the soothing rumble he let out. It really was calming and soon enough she was able to finally speak enough to explain.

"My parents died with my grandfather. It was a car crash that took them from me. Some idiot ran a red light and that's all it took." She paused to take a deep breath. "It's why Souta is the way he is. He has survivor's guilt."

"He was in the crash as well?" Touga asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yea. Mom died, protecting him. Then that asshole earlier told me I have to sell the shrine, my home. I told him I had Souta, that I was raising him, but he just told me to send him away. How can I do that to my brother? How can I send my brother to foster care?" Kagome asked, her voice breaking again as she attempted to bury her face in his chest.

"He is a fool, who does not know the responsibility that lies on your shoulders. He most likely has never had to lift a figure for anyone but himself." He supplied, growling lowly, both to keep her calm and the anger that surged through him.

Here Kagome was, giving everything she had to raise her brother, and then some man she doesn't even know belittles it. Looking down at the female snugly in his arms, he couldn't help but to admire her. She was strong for someone so young, and this is probably the first time she has broken down.

"Kagome, what is it you plan on doing?" He asked, not knowing why he was so curious.

"I have a week to decide. Most likely I'll sell to this Naraku person. If I do that, the banks don't get the money, and I can use that to find somewhere else for Souta and me to live." She replied, pulling away from Touga, much to his dismay.

"And what of your teaching job?" He asked, placing his hands on the steering wheel.

"It doesn't pay enough. I already have two jobs, and if I take a third Souta will be spending most of his time with Kaeda. I know I'm not his favorite person, but I can't just not spend time with him." She admitted, leaning her head back against the seat, and snuggling into the jacket even more.

"Where is your home, Kagome? You need to get out of those wet clothes before you get cold." He asked, deciding that this conversation would keep until later.

She gave him the address and began to direct him. She lived quite a ways from him, down in a part of the city he had never been. It wasn't in the dumps, but compared to where his home was…

When he pulled onto the street, he parked where she directed him, and he glanced at the many stairs before him. She would just get drenched again before she made it to the top. Making a snap decision he was at her car door and picking her up before she even had a chance to open the door.

She squealed when she realized the way she was being held to his chest and he smirked down at her. His hands tightened on her warning her, and in a flash he was standing in front of her door.

"Amazing." She whispered, as he set her to her feet, his chuckle right next to her ear. She turned and was met with his chest, and for the first time she realized just how tall he was compared to her.

"Thank-you." He said, making her blush.

Kagome swallowed, before deciding that she had much more to thank him for. "Will you… Would you like to come inside for some tea? It's the least I can do."

"I would be honored." He answered, and she nodded, turning back to the door.

It opened without it being locked, and he narrowed his eyes at it, wondering why she didn't take better precautions. Noticing his look she blushed again, and looked to the floor. "It broke and I can't afford to get it fixed."

He didn't say anything as he followed her inside but instead began to look around. He was surprised when he noticed just how clean it was. For someone who worked as much as she, she still seemed to make time to clean her home.

"You can sit anywhere. I'm going to go and change and when I get done, I'll make the tea. Souta should be home soon as well." She announced, waiting for his nod before she ran upstairs.

Touga didn't sit at all, instead, he began to look at all the photos on the walls. A few of them made him smile as he looked over all the family portraits. It was clear to see that this family had been a happy one before the tragic accident.

A picture frame sitting on a table a few feet away caught his eye and he turned to it, his eyes looking over it. A male was kissing Kagome's cheek, a smile plastered on both of their faces, and it was clear to see that this man was her father. It also explained where she got her brilliantly blue eyes.

Another frame, this time dusting and laying face down caught his eyes again, and curiosity got the best of him. He picked it up and cocked his head at what he saw. It was the entire family in a silly photo at the beach.

Her parents were caught in a lover's embrace, clearly still very much in love with each other. Her grandfather was in the back ground, yelling at a crab that had pinched his finger. And Kagome was with Souta, the two of them splashing each other with water. It was happy, and true. It wasn't posed for, and that was what made the portrait so much more real.

He was so entranced with the photo he never heard as the front door opened, nor as small foot steps headed towards him. It wasn't until a voice spoke that he realized he had been caught.

"What are you doing?"

-sSs-

Uh-oh. I can only imagine how angry Souta is at seeing a random male snooping through what he shouldn't be. I also wonder how Touga can handle a disrespectful Souta. I know I couldn't handle that boy's attitude. Lol. Anyway's… I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

LADY SILVERFOX: I think little InuYasha is adorable. Lol.

Blood-doll: I actually don't like a Sesshomaru and Rin pairing. Lol. I normally would never write about it, but putting Rin with Sesshomaru helps my story move along much better and easier. Lol. You will see why eventually. I normally update weekly, however this story is an as id basically. When I type something I post it. So I could post twice a week or more, or I could post a lot less. For now though, it will be weekly.

Slvrphoenx: They won't meet like that again, at least not any time soon. Lol. For now their meetings will be a bit more organized.

Guest: Okay Bye! Hope you find another story to enjoy!

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

Redreake323: I am glad that you have liked it so far. I hope you continue to do so.

Wren210: As I said, I really won't focus on Sesshomaru and Rin. You know how I feel about them as well. There are a lot of connections, but you missed the most important one, and that was when Touga told Kagome to call him by his first name. It deals with a certain wolf, but that is all I will say.

I do not own InuYasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Connection Formed on Losses of the Heart

Touga turned around to the voice, startled to have not heard the boy come in. He met angry brown eyes and he looked to the photograph in his hand, realizing now just why it was turned down in the first place.

The boy had done it.

"I asked you a question." Souta snapped, glaring at the unknown man in his home.

"I was simply looking at your photos. You have a lovely family." Touga complemented, placing the frame back, upright as it should be.

"I don't have a family. They are all dead." Souta argued, making Touga nod.

"Yes, I know. You still have your sister though." Touga stated, crossing his arms as he looked towards the woman's younger brother. He really could see the resemblance.

Souta's eyes softened before hardening again. It was a bit of hope that Touga was looking for. It was clear the boy loved his sister, but was scared to let the female close, so he kept her pushed away to arms length.

"You don't know anything." Souta whispered, tortured brown eyes meeting understanding gold.

"You still feel that loss don't you?" Touga asked, looking away from the boy. "Do you still wake up at night, reliving the very moment you were told the truth, that you had lost someone so important to you, and can never get them back?"

Souta nodded, his eyes beginning to mist over. "It hurts. They died because of me." He paused to sniffle before finally breaking down. "Why couldn't I have died instead of them? Why did I have to live?"

Touga looked at the pup, cocking his head to the side as he watched the boy breakdown, just as his sister had done before. It was clear this family was still suffering, and Souta only knew the half of what Kagome did for him.

He took the few steps needed, and knelt before Souta, his hand grabbing the boys chin and forcing his brown eyes to meet his. "It takes time, but I can promise you it will get easier. The pain…it will never completely fade, but eventually the memory of the person gone, the happiness you shared will overrule the pain of them being gone. Soon, you will be able to look back and laugh at moments like shown in that photograph, without feeling the hole in your heart."

It was then that Touga heard a gasp, and his eyes moved to the door way to see a freshly showered Kagome. Her long hair still stuck to her shoulders, but it was clear to see she was warmed up from the rain. One hand covered her mouth, while the other covered her heart.

"Who did you lose?" Souta asked, looking towards the male before him.

Touga looked back towards Souta, and met the boys eyes before sighing. He released the boys chin, and stood to his full height, knowing this question was going to come up, but wishing that it wouldn't.

He hardly talked about his past, but for these two…he felt compelled to share.

"I lost my first wife over five hundred years ago." Touga replied, watching as Souta's eyes widened in shock. "I am quite old pup. " Touga chuckled, before continuing. "I loved my wife dearly. We were together for two hundred years before she was taken from me. You see, we had a child together, and at that time, he was your age. I was off, leading my army to war and was unable to protect them as I should have. The guards had been bought and betrayed us. InuKimi caught valiantly, but even she was no match. She protected Sesshomaru to her last breath. It was then that Sesshomaru discovered just how powerful he was. He defended our home at a young age, protecting his mothers body until I was able to return."

"Wow? He did that?" Kagome couldn't help but to add, just as engrossed in the story as her brother was.

Touga chuckled, surprised at how easy it was for him to talk. He motioned to the couch on the other wall, and brother and sister comically ran to it, eager to hear more. "The next person taken from me was Izayoi, my second wife, and my daughter."

"What was her name?" Souta asked, looking sad as he saw the look mirrored in the inu's eyes.

"My daughter does not have a name. When we discovered Izayoi was pregnant with twins we decided that I would name the male, and she the female. However, Izayoi, while mostly serious, had a playful side, and she wished to keep the name a secret until the birth. InuYasha was born wonderfully, and as strong as could be. It was as I was holding him for the first time that everything went wrong. First, the doctor said there was something wrong with my daughter, and then they completely abandoned helping her when Izayoi's heart failed. Her body couldn't handle the pain. No matter what they tried, they couldn't save Izayoi, and by then…my daughter had already passed. She never even got to leave the womb."

Silent tears ran down Kagome's face as she looked towards the male. He wasn't even looking at them anymore, and she completely understood. It was probably painful to talk about, but he still was. All so he could help them see past their own grief.

"I have had plenty of time to come to terms with inuKimi's death, just as Sesshomaru has. Izayoi and my daughter…It was only five years ago." He admitted. "InuYasha has never known a mothers touch, therefore, he does not know what he is missing, I however… It may be hard now, after all, it has only been a year. I promise you though, that while it takes time, it does get easier."

Kagome nodded, her eyes thanking Touga much more than words ever could, and Souta looked between the two, wondering how they even knew each other.

"Are you two dating?" He asked, making Kagome choke on air, and Touga to begin chuckling.

"No, your sister and I…" He struggled to come up with an answer, unsure of where their relationship stood.

"The InuYasha he spoke about, is the same one in class. Remember on the first day of school when you were a jerk and I was talking to someone, this is the same man." Kagome explained, making the inu inwardly flinch as he realized that he wished to be more that the father of one of her students.

"Oh okay!." Souta exclaimed, before turning back to Touga. "Can you tell us more stories about your time?"

Touga laughed at that, before nodding. Speaking to this family was almost therapeutic for him, and he wouldn't turn something like that away. So he told them stories, skimming through certain ones he thought they would find interesting, and spoke until they both had passed out on the couch.

When he noticed they were both deeply asleep, he picked them up one at a time, taking them to their rooms. It was as he picked up Kagome that he realized he still couldn't smell her. She had no scent, and he scowl as his beast whimpered at the thought. It took some time, but he finally found her room and once she was settled, he let himself out of their home, only stopping long enough to fix the broken lock on her door.

When he was at his car, he looked up the steps one last time, wishing that he could do more for this family, but he couldn't. He was already interfering enough as it was, and as she said, it wasn't as if they were friends.

Again, a pang of hurt went through him but he ignored it, deciding he needed to go home and spend time with his sons. Speaking of inuKimi and Izayoi made him miss he pups, and when he arrived home, he was going to make them sleep in his room tonight. He didn't care how much Sesshomaru fought the idea, it was going to happen.

Kagome sighed as she watched Souta run up to his room and slam the door behind him. She knew he wasn't going to take the news well, but she couldn't help but to hope that he would understand.

She looked at the clock on the wall, another sigh escaping her. The man, Naraku, should be here soon. She really didn't want to meet him, but she had no choice. She either turned over her shrine to that horrible man and received nothing for it, or she sold it to Naraku and used that money to find a new place for Souta and her to live.

She could hear the shouted 'I hate you's' from upstairs, and she closed her eyes in exasperation. It seemed no matter what she tried, she wasn't good enough for him. Deciding that she didn't want the man to come in hearing those words, she made her way outside, determined to wait on him.

She was nervous, and scared. She had never done anything like this and was worried she would do something wrong. It would be easy for someone to take advantage of her, and she wouldn't even know.

Maybe she really was pathetic.

"Kagome." A deep baritone voice called out making her jump and squeal in fright. She spun around, her hand over her heart and looked up to see the male she least expected to see.

"Touga?" She asked, eyeing the white fluffy cloud he was currently standing on.

She would never understand the amount of amusement he got out of her innocent reactions. He let his cloud fade, causing her attention to be brought back to him, and landed on the ground gently.

"Why are you here?" She asked, still utterly confused? "And what was that cloud, and can I have it?"

He chuckled at her expense, not even trying to hide it. "That cloud is apart of my youki, I cannot just hand it over." She clearly was pouting and he hated seeing that look on her face. "Perhaps one day, I can take you for a ride."

"I would love that!" She exclaimed, her face lighting up as she clapped her hands together.

"As for why I am here. It came to my attention that you may not know how to handle selling your property. I came to offer my assistance, should you want it." He continued, smiling down at the small woman.

"Really! That would be wonderful. I was just thinking I didn't know what to do, and I would probably get taken advantage of. So I am really glad that you came." She beamed, and suddenly his worries of being presumptuous was gone.

"What can you tell me of this male?" Touga asked, turning his eyes towards the shrine steps. He could hear the very male approaching them at that precise moment.

"Nothing much. His name is Naraku, and he buys people out who need that help. That's about all I could gather."

"Did you research him?" Touga inquired, eyes narrowing as the smell of the male finally hit his nose. There were two things he despised, and that was spiders and wolves.

"No… we don't have internet, and by time I get off of work the libraries are closed. I tried to look him up in class one day, but I was caught and got in trouble." Kagome admitted, looking at the ground sheepishly.

"Hn. Next time, do not fear asking me. I would have gladly gotten the information for you." He reprimanded, but surprised Kagome as well.

"Thank you, Touga." She whispered, her blue eyes meeting his, and in that moment they were both lost.

Touga couldn't understand why his beast was suddenly subdued as he looked down at the female. It was as if he wasn't even a demon, but a puppy instead. If he had a tail, it would be wagging, and just from looking into deep blue.

Kagome felt she was a goner. She had no interest in a male at that moment, but his eyes… his eyes could change her mind instantly. No she knew, she never stood a chance with this male, but golden orbs made her wish she could.

A blush formed on her cheeks at that thought, and she quickly adverted her gaze. Of course what her eyes landed on surprised her even more, and it took everything she had not to groan. Why couldn't she catch a break.

Apparently the male that stole her number in the restaurant, the one who continue to call and text her repeatedly even though she never replies, is the same male that would be buying her house.

What next?

-sSs-

This chapter is done, but another one will be started. There was also a hint in this chapter that will relate to others. Brownie points if you can guess it. Lol. Yes, Naraku will be a problem. When is he not. Lol. I added that little moment between Touga and Souta, because the boy needs someone who has been through what he has to help him understand life, and everything about it. Kagome wasn't there when her parents died, but Touga was with izayoi. They both had to watch someone they love disappear. Because of this, Touga and Souta will be able to form a connection that will eventually grow. As far as Touga and Kagome go, they are aquatinted with each other, but turning to friends. They have yet to see that a bond is forming between them, but they will. I hope you enjoy.

My muse is gone, help me find it. I have no more stories of this chapter to post until it comes back.

Shout outs:

Zizi08: I hope this is fast enough for you. Lol.

Rashel12345: I will try my best to keep up with this story for you and everyone else.

Mikitsukami: I tend to post weekly, however, I'm not as strict on this story as I am on the other one I am working on. In fact, until I can get my muse back, I;m not sure when I will be able to post anymore.

Redrake323: A lot can go wrong for her, and we will all see it eventually.

LADY SILVERFOX: Yea, he can. Lol. Especially raising Sesshomaru. Souta wasn't as disrespectful as I thought him to be though, so that's always good.

Decadenceodmysoul: I hope he reacted to your liking. This chapter gave a bit more insight to Souta's mind.

Wren210: Oh well, there's always next time. Still have to wait to meet Naraku, but it will happen next chapter, if only I could write it…. Touga seems like the kind of male to help whoever he can, especially Kagome. Lol. Souta doesn't hate Kagome. It's a defense mechanism. He has a severe case of survivors guilt and he thinks that by keeping her at arms length, no harm will come to Kagome/ It's the same way Touga feels. No, Truthfully, Kagome hasn't grieved, and eventually, everything she holds in will come out. Yes, Kouga will play a part, and not a good one either. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A love not Returned, and a Realization too Strong

"Kagome?" Naraku asked, his eyes widening in surprise as he took in the female form he had missed.

All the times he went to the dinner she worked at, he tried to get her attention, to get her to take a break, sit with him, and just talk. But she never would. He understood that she was busy, and her work place probably wasn't the best place to try and get to know her, but it seemed either her number changed, or she needed a new phone.

He had been proud of himself when he got her number. He had asked numerous times for it, but she was so busy with working, that it seemed she could never hear it. So telling her that his own phone was missing and his car was broken down, she had been kind enough to let him use hers. He then called his own phone from hers, and just like that, he had her number, and without inconveniencing her.

After all, he didn't want to interrupt her work.

His eyes roamed over her form, taking in the black hair, falling in waves down her shoulders and stopping in the middle of her back. That same hair, framed her face perfectly, bringing his eyes to puffy cheeks. She still held onto her youth, and while she was beautiful, her cheeks made her look somewhat like a child.

Her eyes and lips drew him in the most. Blue orbs that you could drown in, something he would do as many times as he could, and he would the moment he got her to be his. Her lips, so inviting, and begging to be touched by his own.

Her body was even worse, a temptation to his sights every time he saw her. He was constantly having to fight his arousal in the presence of this female, and he knew that eventually, his patience would give out.

He needed to make this female his.

However, he had never had the chance to. She was to busy at the diner, and because of a broken phone, she hadn't been able to speak to him. Now though, now he was presented with an opportunity to take a chance, to start the process of making this female his, and obtain his ultimate goal.

Which was to have her beneath him, and by his side for eternity.

"Your Naraku?" Kagome asked, bring the spider hanyou from his thoughts. She truly did look confused, and he realized then that she had never learned his name.

That wouldn't do. He loved this female, and if he was to win her over, they needed more knowledge of each other.

"Yes, I am. Is your phone broken? I have been trying to get in contact with you for awhile now." Naraku asked, still not noticing the big inu standing beside the miko, or the way his face was contorted in disgust.

"Ummm, yes. That's it. My phone is broken and I haven't gotten the chance to get another one." Kagome supplied, a bit to quickly, causing Touga to look towards her in suspicion.

It was this movement that finally made Naraku notice the other male and he turned red eyes to the Inu daiyokai, taking in the male. Immediately red flags went up in Naraku's mind, and he knew this was competition.

"And who is this?" Naraku asked, gesturing towards the male with a hand. It took everything he had to hold back his temper. No one would get what was his.

"This is Touga. He's a… friend." Kagome answered, and the male looked towards her, and Naraku watched as her eyes met Touga's. It seemed as if they forgot he was there, and was sharing a moment that he had no understanding of.

"Well, we are here to discuss business, correct." Naraku interrupted, causing both to look towards him. "Perhaps your friend can leave so we can get on with that?"

"Oh no. He's here to help. I really have no idea how to sell a house and he offered to give his advice." Kagome countered, smiling back up to Touga.

With her eyes trained on him, Kagome never saw the look of pure rage that crossed through Naraku's features. But Touga did. And as his eyes narrowed on the spider, he knew he needed to keep his guard up.

Something about this spider wasn't right.

So, Touga did just that, watching every move the other male made. He would protect Kagome no matter what. He had no idea why his instincts screamed for just that, but they did. And he couldn't fight them.

"Do you need a tour of the house?" Kagome asked, making Naraku look towards her again, his face a picture of calm.

Touga again knew better. He could smell the anger and arousal coming from the spider, and he had to keep himself from growling at the thought that another wanted what was his. Of course the moment that thought crossed his mind, his eyes widened.

Kagome wasn't his. And he needed to remember that. After all, he wasn't protecting her because someone else wanted her, he was protecting her because of who wanted her. If it had been any other male that approached her, he would have stepped aside. Right?

"No, I looked online, and was able to see the layout of the lands." Naraku admitted, which caught Touga off guard.

Anyone who was buying should want to walk through the lands and any buildings standing upon them. It was common sense to make sure you weren't getting screwed when buying a big purchase, but apparently, Naraku didn't feel the same.

So, Touga just listened, watching as Kagome and the fool negotiated the sale of her shrine. Touga could see the strain on Kagome. Her hands shook, and it was clear she was trying not to cry.

So he did something he never expected to do. He grabbed her hand in his, lacing his fingers through hers and gave a supporting squeeze. She didn't look at him, but she did tense for a moment before relaxing and squeezing his hand back. It was apparent he did the right thing.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

Naraku at that moment decided that negotiations were off. He would offer only one thing, and she would accept it. "I will only offer twenty thousand. Your shrine is falling apart, and not worth even that much."

"W-what?" Kagome stammered, caught off guard by the change in personality from the male. He was nice and cheery one second, than angry in the next.

Touga took that moment to step in. "Her land alone is worth that much. That does not include the shrine, home, or other buildings apart of this establishment. Twenty thousand is a low ball amount, and you can do better."

"Her family owes money to the bank. A lot according to what I have been told. She only has two options at this point, turn over the shrine, and leave immediately, or sell to me and have a week to pack her belongings. I believe that is a very generous offer. In this case, I know which option I would chose." Naraku replied, turning cold eyes to the inu who was scowling.

Touga's hand tightened around Kagome's in anger. He would not allow this poor woman to be taken advantage of. She had enough going on in her life, and this was the last thing she needed.

"You can do more than twenty thousand. Do not let your misguided hopes ruin your business etiquette." Touga growled, his eyes tinting red in the corners. His aura was beginning to swirl around him, showing just how angry he was.

It was also in that moment that Naraku realized that Touga knew what he wanted. He had to play it safe, or his later plans of getting the female to his side would be ruined.

"Twenty thousand is already more than I would normally offer. I have to make a profit in this. Two things can happen to this shrine, someone buys it and decides to take the burden of fixing it up, or it gets sold to the highest bidder and torn apart to have something else built here. The truth of the matter is, to much work needs to be done to have it presentable. Not only would I have to put in the twenty thousand, I would also have to put money in to repair it. Your lucky I am willing to buy it at all." Naraku argued, his voice turning soft as he turned to the woman who had silent tears running down her face. He knew this was going to make things harder for him, but it needed to be done.

Touga growled deeply, sending shivers down Naraku's spine. If it wasn't for the hand still incased in his, and the second hand now gripping at his arm, he would have slaughtered the male for what he was trying to do.

The fact was, Naraku was manipulating Kagome, and making it seem like he wasn't. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. The truth was, Kagome either went with the infuriating male before him, getting some money out of it, or she turned her property over to the banks, and received nothing.

"Kagome what will you do?" Touga asked, his voice raspy as his beast was close to the surface. Honestly, Touga was surprised by how protective is beast was being. Not even Satori, or Izayoi had captured the attention of his beast like this.

"I…" Kagome paused, taking a deep breath to steel her nerves. She didn't want to do this, but she had to think of Souta. "I accept your offer, Naraku."

Naraku carried a look of triumph, while Touga looked away in defeat. He had come to offer his help, and had been unable to do just that. He felt like a failure, which just made matters worse, knowing that the female at his side had needed him.

"Excellent to hear. I will just need you to sign a few papers, and then we can be on our way." Naraku cheered happily, not noticing the flinch of the woman who was growing angry. How could he be so happy at a time like this.

Touga continued to look away as he listened to Kagome signing everything over. He still looked out for Kagome, making sure Naraku wasn't trying to trick her, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her blue eyes.

She had needed him, and he had failed.

His thumb rubbed circles into her hand, and he grinded his fangs together in anger. Here he was, trying to comfort her as she sold her home to another, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He could hear Naraku leaving and his ire lessened slightly, but not enough. He still wanted to chase down the male, and rip his head from his shoulders, but he knew he couldn't. This world, this time, they had laws. Laws he was forced to follow.

His eyes opened wide as he felt something warm and calming suddenly envelope him. A feeling he hadn't felt in many years. Hundreds to be exact. He thought those people to be extinct, for he hadn't seen one since the days of Midoriko

His eyes closed, his muscles relaxing. He took in a deep breath, and purred at the scent that filled hid nose. So soothing, and so strong. Black cherries, with the storm of power he remembered those beings possessing..

Eyes opened again and he slowly turned to Kagome, her aura keeping him calm and honestly, tempting him to curl up into a ball at her feet and sleep. Her blues eyes swirled with her power, showing that she knew what she was doing, but it was the haunted look that she carried that brought his mind back to the present.

Yes, she knew how to use her powers, but she kept them a secret for some reason. And now, she had revealed them to him, showing her trust in him. Still though she feared, and he lifted his other hand and placed it against her cheek, silently portraying that her secret was safe with him, and just like that, she pulled her aura back.

Pushing her strength back into her small body, pulling her addicting scent with it and it was all gone. It was as if she had never released it. Only the smallest hint of her power still tingled his skin, the tiniest trace of her scent, still in his nostrils.

She was a miko, and she hid it completely.

His hand fell from her face as he regarded her with awe. His beast was panting from the feeling of such power, and whining about wanting more. It was in that moment he knew. He knew what his beast wanted, and he shivered in realization.

He had married his two wives in name only. He had called them mates, but he couldn't mark them when his beast didn't want them. Now… Now his beast was making it painfully clear that it wanted Kagome. It wanted her as their mate.

Gasping at the information, Touga pulled his hand from hers and immediately took two large steps back. He had to keep his distance, had to keep his beast away from the miko. He would not endanger her life by taking her.

He refused.

"Touga?" Kagome called, her hand reaching out to him, and he moved from her reach, turning away from her.

"I must go Kagome. It has come to my attention that I am late for a meeting." He announced, taking the first steps away from her. With each step his resolved faltered, his beast roaring in his mind to return.

He knew his rejection hurt her. He knew she was going to take his leaving harder than he had meant her to, but it couldn't be helped. If he would have stayed for a moment longer, he would have grabbed that miko, and marked her that moment.

He wouldn't put her into danger.

He wouldn't kill her.

-sSs-

I'm surprised I could write this. My muse has been gone for so long, and I'm glad I could get another chapter out. Hopefully, the mind juices keep flowing. Lol. Naraku is crazy. We all know that. While Kagome has been avidly avoiding him, he is making excuses. His mind can't accept that that is what she is doing, and because of this, he still thinks he has a chance with her. Touga will fight his beast for awhile. So they won't mate anytime soon. You will all just have to be patient. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Minininjamaster: I will keep up with this story until the very end. I hate leaving stories unfinished, and I always make sure to finish them.

Slvrphoenx: Touga wasn't able to help Kagome, and he won't always be able to. Its how life works.

Amaya Rosenguard: They are my second favorite pairing,, I tend to chose Sesshomaru and Kagome instead.

Cobaingirl2428: I hope this is still good enough for you.

Wren210: Why did you want to cry?

Rashel12345: Writing is my hobby, and I want to eventually become an author. I don't think I'm good enough for it though at this point, but one day hopefully I will be. So taking time out of my day for this is nothing. Lol. I think I'll be fine on writing this story, as for my others, not so much. Lo.

LADY SILVERFOX: Its to soon for Kagome to live with Touga. They just met and became friends. Its why he hasn't just bought the shrine for her. She would never accept something like that for free. Their relationship needs to build, and as you can see by this chapter, it is doing the opposite of that. InuYasha and Souta will become close, but I haven't written anything about that yet.

Decadenceofmysoul: He does, and that will just continue to grow. Souta will eventually go to Touga when he has problems. He won't think of him as a father, but somewhere along the line. A close uncle maybe?

I do not own InuYasha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mistaken Assumptions and Questions Brought Forth

Kagome looked out at the mass of people on her shrine, and she couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her her face. She had never seen it so packed, and the cause behind it left her a little bitter.

A yard sale.

Currently, she was selling many of her things in the hopes of getting a few extra dollars. She had asked Souta to contribute as well, but he refused. Her arms came to hug herself, hands rubbing at her skin as a chilly autumn breeze traveled over her arms.

She wasn't happy.

How could she be. Tomorrow she was going to be forced to move into her new apartment, and leave behind her childhood home. Not to mention the apartment she was able to get wasn't the best.

It was only a one bedroom and one bathroom. Both with which she is giving to Souta. She would sleep on the couch for the duration of their stay, and she wasn't even sure how long that would last.

Naraku had given her twenty thousand dollars. She used it to buy a car, and pay for the first years rent of their apartment. After that, she bought Souta the clothes he needed and the groceries for their new home. Then there was hardly anything left.

She couldn't believe how fast it went, even when she made sure that she only bought sensible items. A very well used car, that may even leave them stranded. An apartment that was no where near the best, and wasn't made for brother and sister to live in.

A chilly breeze reminded her of another reason she was going to hate their new place. The only place that had heat was the bedroom. Meaning during the winter months she was going to have to cuddle up on the couch, and hope not to freeze.

It was okay, though. He brother would be warm.

Looking back over the people on her shrine, her eyes landed on the people she knew best.

Sango and Miroku were currently negotiating with someone about an item of hers. She smiled as the male said something and the one buying suddenly forked out money. Miroku had a way of getting anyone to buy anything.

Her eyes turned to Rin and Sesshomaru. They had been dating for a few weeks now, and was surprised to see him here today. It was clear to see that Rin had asked him to come, and he obliged just to spend more time with her.

But he was at least making sure no one low balled her. Anytime anyone tried, he gave them a glare of the lifetime. Even from afar it sent shivers down her spine, and she couldn't help but to chuckle sadly at it.

Even in such trying times, she still had the best of friends. She knew that at least three of them would come to her if she needed anything, and she was sure Sesshomaru would soon be added to that list as well.

There was just something about him that made him easy to speak to. Even when others felt they couldn't.

There was one person missing though, and her smile faded at that thought.

Touga had not spoken to Kagome since a week ago when she sold her shrine. Her being a miko has been a family secret. Not even Souta, who was pouting in his room, knew about it. It was dangerous.

She was the demon's enemy and should it get out that she was a miko, they would wish her dead.

Touga had been so upset and angry that day, she wasn't sure what to do. The strips on his cheeks had begun to go jagged and his eyes were turning red. She knew that his beast was close, but she wasn't sure why.

He had given her the support she needed through the entire deal. The feeling of his hand clutching to hers still kept her up at night. She wanted so badly to hold his hand again, and she wasn't even sure why.

Apart of her missed him incredibly, the other part was angry and hurt about his rejection.

She knew of the calming qualities of her aura, and just wanted to use that to help him. She hadn't thought he would shun her or try to harm her. For a moment he looked accepting, maybe even pleased by her revelation.

Then it all changed.

She saw fear, maybe even terror, before it switched to anger. He pulled away so suddenly that she almost lost balance, and then after that refused her touch before leaving and never speaking to her again.

It had hurt so much that she cried. That was confusing to her. She had no idea why she felt so attached to a male she barely even knew. Only a few minutes before his hasty retreat, she had just declared him a friend. Before that, they hadn't really been anything.

So why then was she so upset by the loss of him.

"Bouyo has gone missing?" Sesshomaru's deep voice said, pulling Kagome out of her depressing thoughts.

She looked up at him and gave a small smile before looking away. "Have you checked Souta?"

Looking down at the small female, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Yes, he was a powerful demon in his right, his fathers blood flowing heavily through his veins. But he had something extra passed on from his mother, something his father kept secret.

Should anyone find out, he could be used for his abilities.

However, from what his eyes were telling him, she wouldn't be a problem. She wouldn't tell a soul if he were to reveal to her, not that he had any intention to. His Rin needed to know first, and they were not yet at that point in their relationship.

Any being of power, whether it be youkai or holy, can _feel_ someone else's aura. Its easy to do, a simple feeling carrying a trace of the person it belongs to. However, Sesshomaru could _see_ a persons aura.

It was a dangerous ability.

Seeing into someone's aura, is like seeing into the person. As his eyes traveled over the woman in front of him, he took in all the knowledge he could. The purest of pinks he had ever seen. He had only ever seen something close in midoriko, and other miko's, but never so bright.

That alone told Sesshomaru what the tiny female was. A miko. She had her own powers that could potentially harm her, and she kept it a secret, with drawn into her body for no one to see or feel. She must be strong to have that type of control.

He was impressed.

Along with her powers, he could also see the crippling pain she was in. The depression that hung heavily over her head. He admired her more. Because while she just wanted to crawl into her bed and sleep, she got out and did what was needed for her brother. She plastered a smile on her face, and never let anyone know what she was feeling.

While it wasn't a good trait, he understood. She wasn't the type of person to ask for anything, and attention was one of those things. She would keep things to herself until she no longer could.

All of that said, none were the reason he was suddenly standing here by her side. No. He was here because of the small patch of blue that swirled at the corner of her aura. He would recognize that signature anywhere, he had seen it everyday almost from the moment he was born.

His father.

He had noticed before as his father would return home that a pink aura was infusing itself in his own, but he hadn't thought much of it. Now though, he was forced to. This female carried a part of his father, and he wasn't sure why.

He had only ever seen it one other couple, and that was himself and Rin.

Not even mating joins the aura's like such and he had no idea why. He had tried researching it, but nothing came up. Now though, Kagome may be his answer.

"He does not wish to get rid of the cat?' He asked, turning away from Kagome to look back over the grounds. His eyes landed on Rin, softening as she laughed at something someone said.

"Of course not. Mom bought Bouyo for him when he was two. Its just another thing he has to get rid of because of me." Kagome stated, hugging her arms tighter to herself.

"The apartment will not let you keep it?" He replied, eyes turning to the shed that held many old artifacts that the shrine watched over.

"No. I begged, even said I would pay extra, but they refused. And they were all I could afford." Kagome answered, blinking her eyes and the salty mist that was forming on them.

Sesshomaru looked down to her again, saw what she was doing and frowned. This woman, whether they knew it our not, belonged to father. As his son, and beta of the pack, it was his duty to be sure she was taken care of.

"I will take him. InuYasha was been asking about him, and I will give the cat to him for a gift." Sesshomaru announced, smirking as wide and hopeful blue eyes turned to him.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly, before her shoulders slumped. "But what about your father. I don't think he wants anything to do with me?"

"What would make you think such a thing?" Sesshomaru asked, legitimately confused. He had not expected that from her at all. And his eyes narrowed, wondering what had happened between his father and the female. Seeing that Kagome shook her head in denial, he knew he wasn't going to get an answer to his question, so instead decided to answer hers. "Father will not mind the cat. His ultimate goal is to make sure the ones closest to him are happy and safe. InuYasha will be thrilled about the creature, and father will do nothing to ruin that."

He turned away from Kagome, looking back to the shed again. Soon, he would get to why he came over here in the first place.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, and he looked at her without turning his head. She was smiling and this time it seemed to be true. It was strange how knowing that he helped his fathers female filled him with pride.

"Kagome, what artifacts does the shrine have?" He asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Well, a lot. Swords, pottery, old books, clothing, and so many more. Unfortunately, I have an appointment tomorrow with someone from the museum. They are going to see if they want anything, and I'm going to give it to them." Kagome replied, beginning to look sad again. She recalled how many times her grandfather pulled her to the shed and began to go over every item in that room.

Back then she had not listened. Now she wished she could do it just one more time.

"Why do you not keep it?" He asked, hiding the slight panic he was feeling. He needed answers.

"I don't have room for it in the apartment, and it needs to be put somewhere where the climate cant get to it." She explained, waving and smiling to someone as they walked past carrying a few of her items.

"I will purchase you a storage shed. When I do so, I will hire the best movers and get them to move the artifacts. You will have them at your possession." He explained, looking down at the female. She opened her mouth to reply and knowing that she was going to deny him, he held up his hand. This was a delicate situation, and he was a master tactician. He needed this to go the right way. "It will come at a cost of course." Seeing her eyes narrow in curiosity, he knew he had her attention. "There are a few answers I need, and no library or website has them. It is my hope, that something this shrine carries does."

"Basically, you want the time to look through everything?" Kagome whispered, thinking on his words.

"Yes, however, I want more. I will need your help. As the shrine maiden, I am sure at a young age you were taught how to read and write many of the old languages. I may have been born at that time, but years of being unused has made my abilities rusty." Sesshomaru explained. "It is my wish that the two of us meet once a week to begin the search for the answers I seek. In return, even if I do not find the answers, I will keep your artifacts in a climate controlled storage shed. There they will stay until you have found another place for them no matter how long it takes."

Kagome looked up at him, pondering his request. She somehow knew that he would help her, even if he hadn't made it seem like she was working for it. He simply added the extra work for her as a way to make her accept. Meaning these answers he needed were important.

She didn't like the idea of him spending that much money on her, but if she refused she was hurting him. So, she nodded, and seeing the tension fall from his shoulders made the uncomfortable knot in her stomach leave.

She would help him, even while he thought he was helping her.

"Thank you, again Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, before looking towards the sky. The sun was beginning to lower, and she needed to move this yard sale along. "Can you tell the others to give everything else away for free. I need the shrine cleared out so I can begin packing the car. Its going to take a lot of trips for me to get everything moved to the new apartment, and I want to start as soon as possible."

"I am sure Sango and Miroku would help. As for Rin and myself, we will gladly put your belongings into my car." Sesshomaru replied, taking a step from her and beginning to walk to the others.

"I didn't ask for help, Sesshomaru." Kagome argued, not wanting to interrupt anyone's lives.

"No, you didn't. I told you what I would be doing, and I know Rin will not mind either." Sesshomaru replied, stopping but not turning to look back at her. The wind blew and his long hair danced behind him, making her think of Touga, and she shook her head.

"Sesshomaru-"

"That lecherous human will do so, because I will tell his wife to do so. What I say goes, woman, and you will do well to remember that." He interrupted, before walking slowly back to the rest.

Kagome's mouth was dropped, before it snapped shut in anger. "Arrogant jerk!" She didn't yell it but she knew he heard. The faltering in his steps told her that. Of course he continued on as if he hadn't, and Kagome grinned, knowing not many people had that gall to insult him.

That would teach him, was her only thought as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking very smug in that moment.

-sSs-

Kagome and Sesshomaru will have a sort of relationship in this story. Friends, perhaps brother and sister. Im not sure how to describe it. I know it won't be mother and son, because lets not forget he is a hell of a lot older than her. Lol. It would be like father and daughter. Eww. Sesshomaru will also play a major part in helping Touga and Kagome get together. Basically he will always be in the background, pulling strings. With the help of Rin and Sango of course. And there lies why I chose to pair Rin with Sesshomaru. Using Rin, I now have a way for Sango to get to Sesshomaru and Touga, and for Sesshomaru to get to Sango and Kagome. Rin, is my easy way of doing this. So for all of you who hate the pairing, so do I. But this is why I have done it. I can say this now, I will not go into depth. It will be mentioned like it is in this chapter, but that's it. Hopefully most of you who don't like the pairing can get past it. On another note, another chapter down, and I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Rashel12345: You should post your stories. I used to feel the same way before I began posting. Let me tell you, I seriously sucked. It was horrible, and embarrassing. I eventually deleted my earliest stories, not even wanting them to be read. While I don't think much of myself now, I believe I have gotten better since I started. Reading and posting helped with that. You never know until you try. I would love to get some books published, but I feel that it is a long way off. I have room to improve and I intend to. I hate it when Kagome is handed everything by her male. She can't be given everything on a silver platter, and I feel the anime version of Kagome never would have accepted it anyway. I try to keep my characters as close to the original as possible. As long as you review, I will always reply. It's the least I could do.

Mikitsukami: I don't suffer when I write. I understand where you are coming from, and I agree. However, while I which to become an author, I also know that I am not quite ready for that yet. I have room to improve. When it is time for me to do so, I will be happy with what I get. I need to get famous, or really even want it. I simply want my work put out there, and if a few like it, then so be it. That will be enough for me. I am glad that this is your favorite story. It's been awhile since I have done a Touga and Kagome pairing, and I am glad I am still able to. Lol. Yes, Kagome will eventually begin to live with Touga. I already have it planned out. It will take awhile though. I don't think their relationship is quite strong enough for that, especially since Touga is avoiding her at the moment. Thank you for your idea's though. I always enjoy getting them, and sometimes I will use them. So if you have any more ideas feel free to share them.

Decadenceofmysoul: Eventually I will delve more into the relationship between Souta and Touga. I hope this chapter was good enough for you.

Wren210: your not alone in the sense that you speak. Yes, I imagine you miss your husband greatly, and I will always be sorry that you have gone through that, however, you still have people around you. They may all be various degrees of bonding between you and the people you speak to, but you are not alone. I know what it feels like to be surrounded by people, yet feeling lonely, and I have to remind myself that I have people around me who care. Easier said than done right. Lol. Nope, it didn't last her long at all, and soon she will be back to being broke. She is worse off, and things will just continue to get worse from here. I still have to fix the miko issue, but we already discussed that. Lol. Yes, she is taking his rejection hard, and it will just continue to get worse. However, Touga is feeling the actions of what he did as well. I believe it is the next chapter that we here from him. Sesshomaru will yell at him, and we will all see how he is being affected by what he did. You better be happy that I posted early. Lol.

Jaz(Guest): Touga asked her what she would do, telling her that there wasn't anything for him to do. He couldn't help her, no matter how much he wanted to. The two going off and talking about it wouldn't have changed anything, and they both knew that.

I do not own InuYasha.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Overprotection, and a Growing Worry

Kagome looked over her new apartment, cringing on the inside. Souta behind her groaned as his eyes scanned it for the first time and she looked down to her brother, smiling. She would offer some kind of comfort.

"This place sucks." He growled out, before walking away.

Kagome flinched as the door slammed and she knew she wouldn't see him for the rest of the night.

To her left was a kitchen, small in its size. It didn't even have a dishwasher, nor the room for a table. There was no dinning room, meaning any meals they had would be eaten in the living room. A living room which only consisted of a small couch big enough for two, and an old box tv, that she was told didn't work. The bedroom was just as small, only allowing room for one twin bed and a dresser. The closet was big enough for a few shirts, but her clothing will have to remain in boxes. She didn't even want to think about how small the bathroom was.

Worst of all, there was no tub. Only a shower.

She set the box in her hands down, and turned to the guest behind her. She hadn't the worried stares everyone was sending her, the way they pitied her. She was doing the best she could, and she wasn't going to accept any hand outs.

"This is lovely." Rin chirped, smiling warmly at Kagome, who smiled back, though small.

She appreciated what Rin was doing, but with the way Sango, and Miroku were looking at her, it wasn't helping. At least Sesshomaru had turned away, his face upturned towards the roof. His face was contorted in disgust, and she knew his demon hearing was picking up on something that she couldn't.

"Come on guys, lets get these boxes in so you can go home. I know you all have something better to do." Kagome said, turning and making her way back out to the cars. Only her new car, and Sango's were there. She had told Sesshomaru not to drive his for a reason.

He probably wouldn't have any tires left.

It took a few trips, but finally everything was unloaded and placed between the living room and kitchen. What was Souta's automatically went to his room, and the one time Sesshomaru went in there, the boy came out even angrier to help the others carry in the stuff.

She wasn't sure what the demon did or said, but she was grateful, because they needed the help. Another slam of the door signaled that Souta had once agin looked himself in his room.

"Are you sure you want to stay here Kagome?" Sango asked, no longer able to keep her mouth shut about the situation. "There is no way you will be safe here."

"I'll be fine Sango." Kagome replied, leaning against the wall, and crossing her arms around herself.

"How can you say that?! You know you can come and live with Miroku and myself. Even Rin would let you stay with her!" Sango yelled, the worry evident in her eyes.

"Sango, I'm not going to impose on anybody. You and Miroku are trying to have a baby, and Rin doesn't have the room. This is the only option I have." Kagome explained, looking at her friend, and begging her to understand. She really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Excuses. Just because we want a baby, doesn't mean I'm pregnant now." The older woman stated, crossing her own arms in defiance.

"So, you'll kick me out the moment it happens. I'll just be stuck here then, so why not go ahead and do it now." Kagome snapped, noticing how Sango flinched.

"We could give you money, help you as much as we can. What about Touga? The two of you seemed to be getting close." Sango asked, not noticing the very intense glare she was now receiving from Touga's oldest son.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me, and I never would have asked for his money anyway." Kagome replied, suddenly solemn.

"What do you mean? You guys were talking just fine a week ago." Rin question, her face mimicking the confusion by the others.

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru than looked away for a moment. Her eyes landed on the prayer beads kept around Miroku's hand, and they all knew. Everyone except Sesshomaru knew she carried reiki within her body, just like Miroku does. They were one of the only ones left that did.

Miroku had no control, and that was what the prayer beads were. They kept his powers subdued. She had made them for him, and they worked wonders. He was still training, but he wasn't having any luck with them.

"You told him!" Sango shrieked, hands balling into fist. "He's a yokai, Kagome. The very kind to see you dead! What were you thinking? Hell, were you even thinking at all?"

"He wouldn't do that. He may not like what I am, but he wouldn't hurt me, or turn me over." Kagome defended, somehow knowing that about the male not currently in the room.

"Correct, miko." Came the baritone voice of the angry male, holding on to Rin to keep calm. " Father would not dishonor you in such a way. I will a also add, that he would have no problem with what you are. He himself was known to have no discrimination to any kind, be it, a holy person, yokai, or human."

All eyes turned to Sesshomaru, and he glared them down, letting them all know he knew more about everyone of them than they thought. Sango moved to stand in front of Miroku, defending her husband if need be.

"He's not going to hurt us either, although, I do wonder how he knows." Kagome interrupted, eyes not removing themselves from Sesshomaru. He turned towards her, his gaze impassive, but somehow she could read him.

He had his own secrets.

"Look guys, its getting late. I think we should all settle down for the night, let this tension pass, then try again." Kagome soothed, feeling drained all of a sudden.

"Here, Lady Kagome." Miroku started, Reaching into his pants pockets and pulling out a few folded pieces of paper. "Sutra's to post along your walls. They will help to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Miroku. I really don't have the energy to make any." Kagome whispered, smiling up to her friend.

"I bid you goodnight." Sesshomaru added, watching as Rin went to hug Kagome. When the youngest of them was done, he placed a hand on her back, and escorted her to Sango's car.

Needless to say that was going to be a tense ride back.

"I'm sorry Kagome, for the way I acted. I'm just worried about place isn't safe, then to learn that you showed your true self. I know you think Rin and I don't know but we do. We know why you started hiding your scent, and revealing yourself is going to leave you wide open." Sango pleaded, the worry in her gaze meeting with Kagome's shocked one.

Kagome hadn't realized anyone knew what happened to her so long ago, especially her two closest friends. She would have to find out how they knew later, but for now she was to tired to really care.

"I know Sango, and I forgive you." Kagome replied, before smiling to her friend. "You know, your going to have to apologize to Sesshomaru. You offended him."

Sango cringed, not liking the idea, but nodded anyway. She would do it for Rin. "Call me immediately if you need anything. I don't care what it is, or what time it is. Is that understood."

"Yea, I got'cha'" Kagome replied, yawning as Sango hugged her.

She watched as her two friends left and closed the door behind them. She locked it, then placed a sutra on the wood, watching as it embedded itself to the door. No one would see the sutra, and no evil intent could get inside.

She used the last of her energy to place the sutras on windows, and anywhere she deemed appropriate, before hiding the rest. Once that was done, she plopped down on the couch face first, landing on her stomach. The couch was so hard, she didn't even bounce.

With a groan of exasperation, she tried to make herself as comfortable as she could, then fell into a restless sleep that would leave her aching by time she woke. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could handle before she completely broke.

Sesshomaru looked to the small female before him, reaching out and handing her a key. She took it, and immediately put it on her key ring with her other keys.

Golden eyes looking over the female, they narrowed as they too kin how tired she was. Dark circles, were under her dull blue orbs, and she was yawning every few minutes. She had just moved in yesterday, and it was clear that she didn't get any sleep.

The uniform she wore also told him, she went to work, even on a Saturday. He hadn't realized she had two jobs, and his worry for her grew. How much more could she handle? Turning away from her, he decided he would have to talk to his father. Something needed to be done for the woman, but he had no idea what.

She wouldn't accept anything from anybody.

"Can you tell me what your looking for?" Kagome asked, ending on another yawn.

"Inside." He answered, looking around. She nodded her head, and unlocked the door. When it was unlatched, he reached out and pushed it open for her, waiting until she was inside to join her, only then did he close the door and speak.

"I am looking for answers. Your books will most likely be the ones to have them." He replied, watching her as she looked around.

A tired chuckle escaped her, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You realize this place is nicer than my apartment?" She asked, her voice bitter, and his other eyebrow raised. It seemed she was finally beginning to break. Another thing to worry him. She shook her head, then continued as if she hadn't spoke in the first place. "What kind of answers, Sesshomaru. There were a lot of books on the shrine, and we need to narrow it down."

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment, second guessing him self before deciding that this needed to be done. "Aura's melding between two beings."

Kagome's face scrunched up, and she looked thoughtful for a moment. "I recall my grandfather speaking of something along the lines of that, but I can't remember anything about it." She turned away from him, going to the stack of books in the corner of the shed.

She began pulling a few from there, only taking the ones she thought she needed before walking back to him. She had four large books in her hands, and he took two of them. Reading over the dusty cover.

"Our answers should be in one of these."

"Father, we must talk." Sesshomaru stated, entering his father's office that morning. It was Monday, and Rin had called saying Kagome was sick with the flu.

Her immune system was now having trouble functioning and Sesshomaru knew that was a bad sign. As a miko, Kagome should basically be immune to many sickness, the flu one of them. Her reiki should burn off anything harmful to her. He doubted his poison would do anything to the girl.

"What is it son?" Touga asked, looking up from his paper work.

Sesshomaru froze the moment his eyes landed on his father. He looked just as horrible as Kagome did, and that was saying something. His sire was a full blooded yokai. Getting sick, or even tired was impossible.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice worried as he walked to the chair across from his fathers desk and sat down.

Touga turned haunted eyes from his son, and set his head in his hands. He was so exhausted. His beast had been angry the moment Touga turned from Kagome, and now he was having to fight for control every moment of the day. If he let go for even a minute, his beast would gain control, and go running straight for the female.

This meant, he couldn't even sleep. It had been almost two weeks since he laid his head on a pillow. Normally this wouldn't bother him, for yokai hardly needed sleep, but his beast was draining him. Even now, it was fighting at its chains, attempting to break free.

"Father tell me." Sesshomaru pleaded, even more worried about what he was seeing.

"My beast. He is trying to break free and he won't stop." Touga finally confided, looking back up to his son. "I have been trying to find away to bind him, but there is nothing."

"You would bind your beast? He is apart of you? If he wants out, it is because he wants something, needs something." Sesshomaru argued, looking at his father and watching the awareness flash in the older males eyes. "What does your beast want?"

Touga was silent for a moment and Sesshomaru thought he wasn't going to answer, but finally, he did. "Kagome. He wants Kagome."

-sSs-

Woo-hoo! Another chapter. I am glad I am able to write so many. Hopefully I can keep this up. Sango is a bit pushy, but she is just worried about her friend. She'll get better. However, Kagome is only human, even if she posses reiki. Her health will continue to deteriorate and eventually crash. So be expecting it. She can't handle having two jobs, raising her brother, avoiding a stalker, the rejection of Touga, and everything else on her plate. Its all becoming to much for her, as it would for anyone else. On another note, I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Rashel12345: I believe books can hold an impact on the reader, especially if the become engrossed. Writing is an outlet for me. I haven't had an easy life, and I guess you could say that putting my thoughts onto paper chases the monsters away. Lol. No matter what, as you said, a part of the author goes into every page of the book, and not a lot of people understand that. I wish they would though. If you do start to post your stories, and wish to have someone who will give you constructive criticism, let me know. I would be glad to help in any way I can.

Redrake323: I know right. I understand Sesshomaru has a cold exterior, but I really think he can thaw on the inside. While this isn't a Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing, Kagome has a knack of drawing everyone in. Whether it be as friends or more.

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you, I am glad you liked it.

Jaz(Guest): Thank you for trying, that is all I can ask of you.

Wren210: I think I might have hobo, but I'm not sure yet. I'm not sure how I would add him in to be honest. There is something very important about them. Lol. I just won't tell you. I can be cruel as you have now seen. It's why I'm known as a bitch. That and I'm very truthful. Sesshomaru didn't really yell at his father, but he does know how to play him.

I do not own Inuyasha.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Bonded Moment, and the Time to Think

Kagome sniffled as she threw another used tissue into the waste bin by her desk. She had missed two days of work, and was now going to have to make that up by working extra hours at the diner. She didn't want to, but it was a necessity.

She hardly ever got sick, so getting the flu had thrown her off balance. Now, as she looked at the children coloring at their small tables, she couldn't help but to be glad she had only missed the small amount she did. She loved her children, and missed them on days she couldn't be here.

With a sigh, she stood and walked around the room, being sure everyone was doing as they should. With it being a kindergarten class she wasn't required to do much, and today they were taking a break from letters to go over colors.

Basically her job was to figure out what child needed to work on what. For the most part, everyone was average. They knew what was common for a child of their age. There was one however that was falling behind.

She knew that he was smart, and could easily keep up with the others, if not surpass them, but something was keeping him from even trying. It was like he was missing the motivation.

She knelt down beside InuYasha, looking over his shoulder to see his work and frowned. Their assignment was to see what colors they knew. They were to take a crayon, if they knew the color, and color with it. By the end of class, they were expected to have a picture.

The only thing on InuYasha's page was red swirls. It was like he just took the red crayon in hand, and ran it across the paper to appease her. He would look as if he was working, but that was it.

Reaching out and grabbing a green crayon, she held it up and caught InuYasha's attention. He looked at her for a moment, then went back to his coloring. Frowning even deeper she decided to try something.

"InuYasha, what color is this?" She asked, still holding the crayon.

He didn't even turn to look at her. "Green, Gome."

"Correct." She said, before moving on to the next color. She was amazed as she went through color after color, and eventually she had gone through the entire twelve box of crayons.

InuYasha knew more than what the others did, but he wasn't expressing it.

"Tell me. Why do you only color with the red one?" She asked, grabbing InuYasha's hand and stopping him.

He looked up at her and looked away again. "Its my favorite color."

"Really, why?" Kagome continued, her voice soothing. Something was bothering the child, and she was going to figure out what. So she sat on the ground more comfortably, crossing her legs.

"It's brothers favorite color. His room is decorated in it." InuYasha answered, before looking at Kagome excitedly. "Thank you for Bouyo."

Kagome smiled sweetly to the child. "Your welcome. I'm glad he was able to go to someone who will love him." She paused to look at him seriously. "InuYasha, why don't you try using other colors. Like blue."

Kagome was shocked as she picked up the blue crayon and tried handing it to him. He had grabbed it from her and threw it across the room. She looked at the writing utensil, then back at the now seething child.

"InuYasha, whats wrong." She inquired, still startled by his actions.

"I hate that color. Its dad's favorite." InuYasha answered, his little hands tightening into fist.

"Okay, can you tell me why your mad at your father." She continued, keeping her voice soothing.

"He pushed you away!" He shouted, causing Kagome to blink in surprise. Kagome turned to her other students, telling them to get back to work.

"InuYasha, what do you mean?"

"I heard dad and maru talking about you Gome. Dad was saying how he wanted to stay away from you. Before, he was with you a lot and I wondered when you would come over to visit, but now that will never happen, and it's all his fault!" InuYasha cried, wiping away the angry tears from his face.

Kagome pushed away the hurt she felt at another of Touga's rejections. She knew that he didn't want anything to do with her, but to have it proven just drove the nail in her heart. "Inuyasha, look at me." She ordered softly, waiting until he did. "No matter what is happening between your father and me, we can still see each other here. Do you understand. You're my little puppy, and I will be your friend for as long as you want me."

"Really?" He asked, eyes wide as his ears twitched in excitement.

"Yes, really. If you need me for anything, I am here." She announced, making sure he believed her.

"Thank you, Gome." He replied, standing up and wrapping his little arms around her neck.

Kagome sighed as she stirred the coffee in the paper cup. She could feel the extreme warmth of the drink through the styrofoam, and she embraced it. It was getting cold outside, and when she got home, she had no heat.

Turning her mind from that, she spun on her heal, determined to make it back to her class room. Currently her class was at lunch, leaving her time to spare. She loved the breaks. She enjoyed teaching, but sometimes fifteen five year olds could be a handful. Especially since Souta was apart of them and did nothing but give her trouble.

With a sigh, Kagome was almost out of the teacher lounge when the door opened suddenly, smacking into her and sending her to the ground. She hissed as the hot coffee she had been carrying covered her, and she could already see the red welts over her arms, hands, and torso.

"Kagome, maybe you should watch were you are going?" A voice called out, making Kagome look up at the woman.

"Kikyou." Kagome growled through clenched teeth. Of course it was her.

"Pull yourself together. You have a class to get back to." Kikyou reprimanded, walking past the drenched woman and beginning to make her own cup of coffee.

Kagome stood up, ignoring the pain on her arms and picked up her now ruined cup. She threw it away and then grabbed a few paper towels and began to clean the floor.

"I've noticed that Sesshomaru has been dropping off his brother, and picking him. I can't help but to wonder what you did to offend Mr. Taisho." Kikyou stated, her tone cool and indifferent.

"I didn't do anything." Kagome replied, throwing away the soggy paper towels. Her arms were beginning to hurt badly. Looking at the skin, she could see the welts already.

"Hn. I fail to see that. You after all, took my place and do not amount to my own legacy. It would not surprise me if soon he took his son from your class completely." Kikyou scolded.

Kagome didn't say anything as she opened the door and made her way out. She sniffled, fighting the tears from her pain, and the emotional abuse that woman always seemed to have for her. She refused to cry in front of anyone, and this would be no different.

"Father, I have brought you InuYasha." Sesshomaru announced, pushing open his fathers office door. His younger brother walked ahead of him, going to the corner of the room and sitting down.

Both adults watched as he pulled out a coloring book and began to do just that, putting both males on ignore. Touga turned back to his oldest, surprised to see him sitting in a chair, instead of leaving as he usually did.

"Something has come to my attention." Sesshomaru started, watching as his father tensed. "Kagome will break."

"Break, what do you mean?" Touga asked, his eyes suddenly worried. Sesshomaru had to admit, his father looked somewhat better today than he has been.

"I know you know what she is. You also know that her reiki should protect her from many things, even increase her healing abilities." Sesshomaru started, waiting on his fathers nod to continue. "It's not."

"How do you know this?" Touga question, leaning back in his chair to look over his son.

"Just a few days ago, she was sick with the flu. This afternoon, when I picked up InuYasha, she was covered in burns. From the looks of it, they may become infected." Sesshomaru explained with a wave of his hand.

He really was worried about the little female. He knew his fathers beast had chosen the miko as a mate, and were anything happen to her, his father would suffer. Much more than he already was. It was Sesshomaru's job as the oldest son, and beta of the pack to be sure that didn't happen. He was not ready to become alpha.

"She pushes back her reiki, it could make it useless." Touga supplied, fighting harder than he ever had before. At the news that the female was hurt, his beast wanted to go to her, and comfort the woman. "How did she get burned?"

"It should not matter, as you well know. Her reiki should protect her, even when concealed. As far as the burns, she would not say. She refused to even seek medical help on the matter, and plainly told me to stay out of it." Sesshomaru replied, thinking back on how the woman had reprimanded him as if he was a pup. The bitch…

"I don't understand, why isn't her reiki working?" Touga asked, beginning to get worried himself.

"I believe she is exhausted, too exhausted for it to work properly. She has two jobs father, one of which consists of running after a room full of five year olds. The other, while I do not know where she works, is a diner. I have seen her in her uniform." Sesshomaru answered, looking past his father and out of the large window behind him.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Touga scoffed, closing his eyes as they began to tint red.

"I know you will not do anything about it, Father. I am simply carrying on a conversation." Sesshomaru smirked, watching as his father growled in annoyance.

"Sesshomaru" Touga drawled in warning, his hands tightening into fist on the papers on his desk.

"What father. I am sure she will be taken care of, after all she is a beautiful woman and what male would pass up the opportunity to bed her." Sesshomaru continued, looking at his claws and cleaning them with another.

"Enough!" Touga shouted, standing from his desk and glaring red eyed at his son. Looking at the still calm son, he knew that Sesshomaru was doing this to get a rise out of him. "Why are you doing this? Will you choose the miko over your own sire?"

"As if, father. If I am on anyone's side, it is your beast. He knows what you need, yet you still refuse. I, however, will not interfere. This is your life, and you can ruin it as you see fit." Sesshomaru defended, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"You know why I can't take her. Sesshomaru, if I could, I would." Touga whimpered, almost pleading with his son to understand.

"A fools notion. You believe that making the miko yours will spell her death, however, if she continues the way she is, her death is not far off." Sesshomaru scolded, his eyes meeting his fathers in seriousness.

"She's really that bad off?" Touga asked sheepishly.

Sesshomaru just nodded, turning his attention to the young hanyou engrossed with his picture.

"I'll think about it." Touga whispered, leaning back in his chair. "Leave me."

Sesshomaru nodded again and stood. He bid farewell to his brother, and then left, not looking back. He had done what was needed for the day. His father had many things to sit and ponder, and Sesshomaru will leave him to do so.

Hopefully, he came to the right decision in time.

-sSs-

Sesshomaru seems to always be plotting, doesn't he. As I said before, he will play a crucial part in getting the two together. I haven't decided if the couple will court, or just push everything off until they no longer can and mate. We will see. I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Rashel12345: As I said, let me know when you do. I look forward to it. I hope this chapter was good for you.

Redrake323: It is very small. She can't afford much after all. Plus, the stress of living in such horrible conditions will eventually get to her.

Mikitsukami: Normally I do have a spacing between time jumps. I must have forgotten, and I apologize. I'll make sure to double check that. Yea, I know what phrasing you are talking about. My ipad must have changed a word or two when I was typing, and by time I went to double check my work, I forgot what I originally wrote. It was the best I could come up with quickly. But I agree. It sucks. Lol. I'm glad it was a favorite though.

Wren210: Sesshomaru will yell eventually, just be patient. That's why I never use those friends really. I hate how they are always pushing her to be with Hojo. Sorry you had to wait so long. You know how busy I was. I haven't decided what to do about hojo. Any ideas?

Decadenceofmysoul: I'm glad you liked it. And things will only get worse for them for now.

I do not own InuYasha.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Crack Before the Break

Sesshomaru flipped the page in the book, a sigh escaping him as he looked over another pointless page. They had been looking for some time now, and even his eyes were beginning to cross. He could only imagine how Kagome was beginning to feel.

He looked up at the human, and grimaced. It appears her bandages needed to be changed again. Now, if only she would let him help. He knew that she would still be burned this day, and decided to take precautions.

His father decided to, to be more exact.

In his bag that he carried full of notebooks and writing utensils, was a jar of salve. It contained many herbs that Izayoi had taught father about, plus a good amount of his saliva. Of course Kagome didn't need to know of that part.

Sesshomaru was just glad that his father was trying to help, even from a distance.

Watching as the woman attempted to scratch at her arm, but failed to do so with a flinch, Sesshomaru sighed. She would never ask for help, and he was going to have to force her.

"Let us rest." He called out, folding the book in his hands closed and leaning back against the wall.

Kagome looked up at him and gave a small tired smile before nodding. She was trying not to cry from the pain she was currently in, and it was taking a lot of energy. Taking this break would help.

The seal over her reiki was beginning to fluctuate, and she needed to be sure she kept it intact. The last thing she wanted was to be rejected by another Taisho, even though he already knew. Another flinch as she rubbed at the itching skin, and she sighed.

She really needed to go to the doctor, but she couldn't afford it. Any insurance they had, she saved for Souta just in case. She could handle the pain, and eventually it would heal. She would probably be left scared, but at least she would be better.

She jumped, startled, when Sesshomaru was suddenly sitting in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something, but hissed in pain instead as he grabbed a burned hand and brought it to his face for inspection.

"Don't." She whispered, knowing that he would make her go to the hospital the moment he saw.

Sesshomaru looked up at the woman, silently telling her to be quite. He grabbed her water bottle and dumped some of the contents over her arm. She flinched at the soothing sensation, but hissed as his claws began to carefully cut away the fabric.

His claws definitely came in handy at this moment, however, his eyes grew wide in size as he was finally able to see the burns for the first time. They were highly infected, swollen, and very painful.

The fabric had dried to her arm, and while the water helped to loosen it, it wasn't perfect. So as he pulled the clothe away, a few of the burns were popping, sending pus flowing down her arm, over his hands, and to the floor.

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru." Kagome said, attempting to pull her arm away. She had never been more embarrassed in her life.

"You are far from fine woman. You will either let me treat your wounds, or I will call Sango and let her handle you." Sesshomaru threatened, and Kagome's eyes widen in surprise.

He really would pull a stunt like that, and she knew it. He wasn't very surprised when she nodded her head, finally agreeing to let him help her.

He sighed as he turned back to his patient. His father better thank him for taking such good care of this woman. Turning his thoughts back to the task at hand, he removed the rest of the bandage, and grimaced as he saw the full extent.

It was clear her wounds went farther up, as they disappeared under her sleeve. Her other arm was bandaged, and his respect for her grew slightly. He was surprised at her pain tolerance, and he knew she must be strong. However, her stubborn pride, took away some of those points, because she should have had this treated immediately.

He shook his head in disappointment, noticing the way she looked away from him when he did so. Ignoring her reaction he reached for his pack, grabbing the large jar and placing it on the ground beside him.

"So, you just carry a jar of burn salve around with you?" Kagome asked, her tone sarcastic.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, looking at the woman before opening said jar. "The last time I saw you, I noticed your burns. If you don't remember, you decided to reprimanded me like a pup." Sesshomaru still held a grudge over that, but he was slowly letting it go.

"You shouldn't have been butting into my business. Your _definitely_ old enough to know better." She teased. It wasn't hard to see how he felt about her yelling at him, and she was going to use it to her advantage.

She nearly lost it as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She couldn't keep the smirk from her face, and it wasn't until he tugged painfully on her arm that she dropped the smile. Perhaps, teasing him wasn't the best option when he was trying to help her.

"How far up do your burns go?" Sesshomaru asked, scooping the salve in his hand and beginning to gently rub the thick substance on her arm gently.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as the pain began to subside instantly. She wished she would have had this along time ago. She was also surprised at how gentle of a hand Sesshomaru had. She expected with his cold demeanor to be rough, but she was certainly seeing what Rin saw in him. It was be easy to see the male as a friend.

Then she blushed as she realized what question he had just asked.

"Over my chest." She answered, turning to look away.

"I will let you have the jar, and you can treat yourself once you get home." Sesshomaru replied, not really wanting to see that much of the woman. This is why his father should be taking care of her and not him.

"Thank you." Kagome said, gasping as her eyes turned to look at her arm. The welts were shrinking before her eyes, and she was amazed. She would need a few more treatments, but soon the burns would be gone. "Sesshomaru, what is in that salve."

Sesshomaru moved his eyes to look at her, before looking back down to his task. He wasn't going to tell her, but since she decided to tease him earlier…. "Father's saliva. Us inu, our saliva carries healing properties."

"You went to your father about this?" Kagome asked her anger beginning to rise. She never noticed the way Sesshomaru tensed or the fact the her seal had failed.

It took everything sesshomaru had not to make any noise as her reiki flowed over him. It burned like hell, and while he knew she couldn't kill him, he had been unprepared for how strong she was.

The scent of her reached his nose, and he could smell black cherries, the power she was throwing at him, and the infection that coursed through her body. It was then that her reiki did something that surprised him.

It flickered before fading out, completely disappearing. He looked up surprised just to see Kagome falling towards him, unconscious. He caught her out of reflex and set her to the ground easily. Her scent was still detectable and he placed a barrier over her, knowing she for some reason liked to keep it hidden.

He had no idea what to do at this point. He had never dealt with miko's before. While the last one was gone before he was born, but he knew that it was uncommon for their reiki to disappear.

So he did what he normally did in this situation. He called his Father. He barely had the words out of his mouth before his father hung up, and he waited, knowing that it wouldn't take long before he should himself.

As expected, it only took seven minutes before Touga landed outside the shed, pushing his way through the door. Immediately he knelt down beside Kagome, breaking his sons barrier and pushing a piece of unruly hair from her face.

Touga was shocked and mortified. The last he saw Kagome, she was vibrant and healthy, even if emotional. Now though, now he hardly recognized the woman. Sesshomaru hadn't been exaggerating about her health, and Touga felt horrible for not taking notice before.

"Where is her home?" Touga asked, never taking his eyes from the female.

"About an hour away, however, I do not recommend taking her there." Sesshomaru answered, finally getting his father to look towards him.

"Explain." Touga growled, knowing Sesshomaru was most likely playing one of his games.

"Her apartment is unsanitary, part of the reason her burns became infected. Not only that, but she has no heat. It is frigid were she sleeps, and the cold will not help her to heal." Sesshomaru explained, glad he was finally able to help Kagome see just what was wrong with Kagome. Now his father would know the truth

"The apartment is required by law to offer heat." Touga growled, his eyes beginning to bleed red. He was such a fool.

"Yes, but it is not required to be provided through the entire apartment. Only the bedroom has a heating unit, and she gave it to Souta. Knowing the way the boy treats her, it is of no surprise that he refuses to share." Sesshomaru continued, noticing some salve on his hand and whipped it on his pristine pants.

Touga bowed his head, shame filling him. Sesshomaru had tried to tell him, tried to warn him that Kagome needed help, but he had ignored his son. He had wanted to stay away from the female to keep her safe, but she wasn't safe even when he was away.

Touga picked up the miko gently, her head coming to lay on his chest, and he failed at fighting the urge to bury his nose in her hair and sniff. He smelled the scent he had become addicted to, but it was being tainted by the infection currently flowing through her system.

"We will return home. She will be tended to there." Touga ordered, walking towards the two cars parked outside the shed. He waited as Sesshomaru cleaned up, and grabbed the left over salve before joining his father outside the building.

"Send someone to retrieve her car. I will be flying home. Find a sitter for Souta." Touga stated, waiting for his sons nod before he summoned his cloud and begin his journey home.

Touga could only look at the female in his arms. At the moment she looked so peaceful, but he knew she wasn't't. The dark circles under her eyes spoke of how exhausted she was. The infection on her arms and torso said how much pain she was in.

And she suffered alone. She refused to ask for help and that was her downfall.

"Touga." She whispered, and he felt his heart both soar and constrict. He was ecstatic that she dreamed of him, but the longing she held in his voice was enough to freeze his heart in guilt.

How long had she been missing him? She had declared him a friend, and in that same day he ran like a dog with his tail between its legs. He had been a coward, a fool. And she suffered for it.

What did she think of him now? What reason did she assume he left for? Could she ever forgive him? Could they go back to what they were, or become something stronger? Or did he ruin everything?

No, he still refused to make her his. While she has suffered because of his absence, he would not kill her by taking her. But he would do what was necessary to earn her forgiveness. He would be the friend she had wanted him to be.

This time, he would not fail.

He would get her to his home, settled into a guest room, and treated. Once he finished treating her wounds, he would allow her to rest, and the moment she awoke, they would be having a long over due conversation.

He had some explaining to do, which would be a feat in itself. He wouldn't tell her what his beast wanted from her, but he had to come up with a reason as to why he left like he did. And it had to be believable.

With a sigh, he buried his nose in her hair again before pressing his lips to her temple. He wanted so much more from her, but he wouldn't give in to temptation. He wouldn't hurt her farther than he already had.

She meant too much to him.

-sSs-

Touga is really starting to annoy me, how about y'all. He's so stubborn and not thinking straight. Its going to take something drastic to make him realize what he is doing wrong. This chapter wasn't supposed to go like this at all, but my muse got away from me, and this is what you all got. I'll just have to make it work. The title to this is also a little hint as well. Can you guess it? Lol. Sorry I'm late posting. I've been sick. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: I am glad you have liked everything so far.

Rashel12345: If you ever need any encouragement, just let me know. I have no problem with dishing it out. Lol. I'm always looking for new stories to read.

Zizi08: I'll try my hardest to keep you entertained.

Quercy: Maybe it's genetic. Lol. I'm glad you like it so far and are willing to make an exception to the time period. It always make me happy when people like my writing so much that they read what they normally wouldn't. I didn't really see that many mistakes. Do you live in Germany? I ask, because it would be cool to know that someone in a different country was reading my story.

Amaya Rosanguard: I am glad that you are so captivated. Hopefully you continue to stay that way.

Yaoi4adollar: I am glad you are enjoying it so far.

Wren210: I'll have to see if I can think of something for him. I'm not sure I want him as a stalker because shes already going to have one of those. Sesshomaru is manipulative, and always will be. Lol.

Mikitsukami: He will be in a few chapters. I've been thinking about having him and Souta becoming friends. Yes, stress is a factor in why Kagome is breaking. However, you are partially correct about the aura's bit. It will be about two more chapters before we find out about that. So you will have to be patient. Kagome won't go to live with Touga anytime soon. Touga doesn't want to put more temptation in front of them, and their relationship is to rocky as it is. Yes, eventually she will move in, but it will be because she has no choice. Kagome will eventually lose one of her jobs, but I will not say which. You will just have to be patient. Cliffy's make a person think, and they also make someone stick around. I don't do them all them time, but occasionally I will. Most of the time I dream about my stories, then when I wake up I make an outline of it on my phone. That way, it will always be there.

Decadenceofmysoul: He bad time is just going to continue to get worse.

Queen-of-Nemisol: I do like this pairing, though I normally don't write it. I find myself reading it quite often. Its okay if you don't know everything about InuYasha, because I don't either. Yes, own every single episode and movie, but I've only watched the entire thing through once. Its why I've only got one story that is set during the anime. Lol. I hope this chapter was everything you hoped it to be.

I do not own InuYasha.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Motivations Understood, and a New Problem

Her head was pounding, blood rushing behind her eyelids. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew she wasn't where she last remembered. She could feel the sunlight on her face, the warmth seeping through her skin. It was the reason why she didn't want to open her eyes.

She knew it would hurt.

However, she needed to find out where she was. She needed to find Souta and make sure he was okay. Groaning outward, she turned her head away from the light, finally blinking open her eyes.

Needless to say, she was shocked.

Never had she been in a place so extravagant before, and she had no idea where she was. Lifting her hands, she placed them on her throbbing head, trying to remember everything that she could.

She remembered Sesshomaru, she remembered getting angry at him for going to his father for her wounds. Eyes widening she removed her hands from her face looking over her arms. Nothing was there. It was as if she was never burned. She placed a hand over her chest, the worst of the burns, and was just as amazed.

She was still sore in that area, but it was almost completely gone. Looking back at the gigantic room, she took in her surroundings. She had never been in a room this size, and it made her feel small. Letting out a scoff, she couldn't help but to think that this one room was bigger than the apartment she currently lived at.

With another small groan, she sat up in the bed, surprised as the covers fell from her body. She let out a gasp and pulled them back up, covering her naked breast. She assumed that whoever healed her had to take her clothing off to do so, but that didn't mean she felt comfortable about it.

Looking around, she noticed a neatly folded pile of clothes sitting on the dresser across the room. She pushed herself to her feet, wobbling slightly before she got her bearings. Making her way slowly to the clothes, she wondered why Sesshomaru would bring her here, and where here was.

She expected the cold demon to take her to a hospital, not this….hotel? Finally reaching the dresser, she groaned again. These weren't her clothes. These were way too expensive for her, and she was scared to touch them. Her dirty hands would probably ruin them.

Narrowing her eyes to the fabric, she stared at it for a moment. Giving in, she sighed full of reluctant acceptance and grabbed the item on top. A shirt. As she dressed, she realized that these clothes had been left out for her. They fit perfectly. It didn't make her feel any better about wearing them though.

Once she was dressed, she made her way to the bathroom, glad that whoever was taking care of her seemed to be so thoughtful. A new toothbrush, still in the package was beside the toothpaste, and she gladly made use of them so she could get rid of the thick film in her mouth from her deep sleep.

How long was she asleep for anyway?

Finally feeling presentable, and a bit more stable on her legs, she made her way to the bedroom again, not even looking at the bed that could easily sleep four people, and went to the door. She pushed it open, not surprised when it didn't even make a sound.

If she thought the room was extravagant, she was wrong. Her mouth dropped as she looked down the hall, taking in the large gold framed photos, the maids silently dusting down the walls, the chandeliers hanging from the roof every few feet.

Was this hotel castle themed? She felt as if she had stepped into royalty.

Looking to the left, then looking to the right, she scowled. How did she get out of this place? Picking a way, she began walking. After all, this place couldn't be that big right? She was wrong, so terribly wrong.

After fifteen minutes of looking around she was stopped with her forehead leaning against the immaculate walls, her arms hanging loosely in front of her. She had tried to find her way back to the room to wait for her care taker, but she was lost, terribly lost.

"What are you doing?" A raspy and squawky voice rang out. Kagome turned her head on the wall, not removing it to see a green looking toad demon.

It was then she pushed herself away from the wall, a blush flooding her cheeks. "Can you tell me how to get out of here? I need to get home? Also, how long have I been here? Oh, where is here? And, who are you?"

"I will never understand why this family likes humans so much." The toad mumbled, and while the comment was rude, Kagome felt that the little male didn't really mean it, so she didn't take offense. She just blinked her eyes, waiting patiently. "My name is Jaken. I can direct you to the dining hall, you have been here for three days, and I assume you are hungry. However, milord has directed that you will not leave until he has the chance to speak to you."

"Three days." Kagome breathed, groaning again. She had missed so much work, and her check was going to be short. Not to mention she had no idea where Souta was. "Whoever your lord is, is going to have to get over it. I need to get home to my brother."

"The lord, as you put it, doesn't get over anything. He gets what he wants." Jaken scoffed, looking up at the woman curiously. "How can you not know who the lord is? He brought you here himself?"

"What?" Kagome stuttered, before her eyes went wide. That means Sesshomaru was the lord, and this wasn't a hotel. This was his house, or more importantly, his father's house. Wait… did that mean that Touga was the lord. Shaking her head she decided that it didn't matter. She needed to get out of here before Touga realized she was here. She didn't want to offend him with her presence. "Listen. I really need to go home. I shouldn't be here."

"I have been given my orders." Jaken argued. He couldn't fathom just why she needed to escape.

"Listen, toad. Touga doesn't want me here, and I need to leave before he finds out I'm in his home. Either you can take me to my car, or I will find it on my own, but I won't be staying a second longer." Kagome snapped, making Jaken's eyes widen. He had only ever been ordered by one female like that, and she had died five hundred years ago. Sesshomaru's mother.

"Milady…" He started, but then shock his head as he realized what he called her. "Woman, I cannot go against a direct order. Not only that, but your vehicle is not here."

"Then call me a taxi!" Kagome demanded, her fist clenching. She needed to get out of here, and now.

"I can't. Now stop acting like a child." Jaken scolded, crossing his little arms.

Kagome was beginning to seethe. Why was Sesshomaru trying to keep her against her will? "Fine, then I'll find my own way out."

"The orders have been given to everyone. You won't leave until the lord wishes it." Jaken called after her as he watched her run from him. When she turned a corner, he shook his head. "Such weird creatures. I guess I need to inform lord Touga that the woman is awake. The life of a loyal servant."

Kagome ran around every corner she could find. She was even more lost than before, but she was determined. She had to get out of here. Finding a stair case, she begin going down them, only slowing down when she nearly tripped.

How many factories was this house?

Finally she reached the bottom of the stair case, severely dizzy from the spiral shape it carried. Even so, she still ran, looking for anyone that would speak to her. She had no luck. Anytime she was spotted by a servant the scurried away as if she was going to hurt them.

Tears where pricking her eyes and she didn't understand what was going on. She just wanted to keep from upsetting Touga, but no one would help her. She was looking behind her as she ran, so she never saw the brick wall in front of her.

She took in a deep breath, rubbing her backside. These floors were very sturdy, and it was apparent that they hurt worse than all of the other times this happened. Kagome froze in that moment, remember just who she normally collided with when she wasn't paying attention, and she began to pray that this time it actually was a wall.

Slowly she lifted her eyes, flinching when she saw an expensive shoe, even more expensive pants and continued upwards until she was staring into golden eyes. Her own eyes began to water as Touga's surprised once never left her own.

"I did not expect you to come running around a corner." He suddenly said, pushing himself from the floor. How is it that this one female was able to get him to his back so easily.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered, her eyes going back to the floor, a hand resting over her heart.

"No harm done." Touga smirked, holding out a hand to her. It was strange how quite his beast has been these past few days, and he was able to get the sleep he needed.

"I shouldn't be in your home. I don't know why Sesshomaru brought me here. I was trying to find my way out, but no one would help me. I'm sorry that I'm bothering you, and if you could just call a taxi I would be out of your way." Kagome quickly mumbled, still not looking up from the ground.

Touga's smile fell and he clenched his hand into a fist before letting it fall to his side. This is what he had done. She had been so feisty and happy before he left, and now, this is what she was. He felt horrible, and ashamed.

So he did something that Kagome never expected. He knelt before her, wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, and pulled her to his chest. Her startled gasp left a trail of goosebumps on his cheek, and he purr, calming her.

"It is I, that should apologize Kagome. The way I left, it was uncalled for." He breathed, knowing she could hear him.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have showed you what I was. You're a demon, and it's okay if you hate me." She replied, burning her head in his chest. It felt so good to be held like this by him.

"I don't hate you!" Touga stated loudly, causing the woman in his arms to jump and he scowled at himself, pulling her closer to him. "I could never hate you. I have no problem with you being a miko. In fact, Midoriko, the last known miko alive was a dear friend to me. Kagome, you being a miko, isn't why I left."

"Then why?" Kagome asked, her voice breaking.

Touga loosened his grip on her enough just to look at her face as he spoke. He wanted her to see that he wasn't lying. "I was having problems with my beast. I was worried for your safety, so I secluded myself to the office either at work, or here in my home. I was trying to protect you. I had just somewhat gotten a hold on my beast when Sesshomaru called me, explaining that you were injuries. I came and got you immediately. I brought you here. I healed your wounds. If I hated you, why would I bother?" It wasn't a lie.

"You healed my wounds?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide, and the blush growing on her cheeks the brightest red he had even seen. She practically glowed.

Touga couldn't help but to throw his head back and laugh at the woman. She was so very amusing, and he only slightly stopped when he felt the smack to his chest. He looked at the woman, glad to see the amusement in her eyes, and the small smile on her face.

"Thank you." She whispered sincerely, then her face grew in her amusement. "I hope you enjoyed the sight, because you only get one freebie to see me naked."

Touga chuckled, and stood, bringing her with him. When she was steady on her feet, he let her go, holding out a hand to her. She took it with no hesitation and that pleased him more than he could even express. He wrapped her arm through hers and began walking towards the dinning.

"Do you still wish to return home?" Touga asked, knowing he couldn't keep her here.

"Well, I need to check on Souta, and I also need to get everything together so I can go to back to work." Kagome said, her eyes now taking the time to look at the walls of his home.

He smiled down at her, glad that she couldn't see it at that moment. Seeing how much she liked his home was filling him with pride. "Okay. Have lunch with me, and then I will have my driver return you to your home. I cannot drive you, because I have a meeting at one that I must be apart of. Does that sound reasonable?"

Kagome turned to look at him, blue eyes shining, and a bright smile on her face. "That sounds great Touga."

Touga watched as InuYasha slid down the slide, another child following behind him. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face as InuYasha turned to run back up the steps to repeat his actions only moments ago. He was glad his son was playing. It seemed as if something was helping to build his confidence and Touga wouldn't complain in the slightest.

He had worried that his son was getting bullied, but his worries must have been unwarranted. Then again, InuYasha has never been good in school, at least not until this year. The year that Kagome became his teacher. Maybe it was her that was helping him.

Thoughts of Kagome had Touga sighing and leaning his head back against the tree he was sitting in front of. He had been so worried for her. Three days of straight sleeping was bad for a human, and for a moment he thought he would have to call in reinforcements.

Luckily, that didn't happen. She had begun to stir, and her healing began to quicken. After that he knew he could breathe a sigh of relief. Knowing that he could relax brought about new problems for him though.

With her close, his beast was once again quite. However, tending to Kagome's wounds had taken their toll. At first, he hadn't thought of anything, even as his tongue ran over her skin. She was injured, and her taste tainted.

However, when she was finally healed, he ran his tongue over her one last time to be sure, and that was when the problems began. This time, when he ran his appendage over her skin, there was no taint, no markings marring her skin.

He could enjoy it for what it was, his muscle tasting her, memorizing the feel of her silky flesh, the way her nipples furled under his attention. Gods, he could still remember the pain in his groin as he forced himself away from her. He couldn't even dress her in the new clothing he had provided.

If he had stayed, she would of have had a rude awakening.

So he forced himself away and suffered in silence. Even now he was shifting uncomfortably, trying to hide the evidence of his arousal from thinking of the woman he wanted as a mate, but refused to take.

Another sigh escaped him, and he began to wonder if Sesshomaru was right. Maybe, he needed to get rid of this idea that he is bad for females. He himself didn't kill his first two wives, they just died because of association with him. Maybe, he isn't cursed and he was just being paranoid.

It was something to think on.

-sSs-

Finally, Touga and Kagome have reunited. They still are only friends, and Touga is just now beginning to think that maybe he could approach Kagome seeking more than friendship. It will take awhile before he makes a decision though. So, you'll have to be a bit more patient. It won't take too much longer though. I don't think this story will end up being as long as my others. Anywayysss I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Quercy: He somewhat has realized it. No, he's not going to try and mate her yet, but he will be her friend. Lol. It seems that all of the Taisho's are stubborn. Lol. Its really cool that you live in Germany, and I think its amazing that my story could reach that far. I know its just how wide fanfiction is, but still. Lol.

Mikitsukami: I'm sorry…not. In this case, I feel no remorse for causing any of your patience to dwindle. Lol. I hope it continues to stay that way. I love Sesshomaru, and honestly, I don't think I could write him in a bad light anymore. At least not evil. While I didn't use your scene this time. I still love it. I wrote it down in my outline, and I eventually plan on using it. Thank you.

Rashel12345: Yes, it sucked, but I am all better now. Well, I still have the sniffles, but nowhere near as bad. Lol. What makes him open his eyes will be bad, but it will also happen shortly. Within the next ten chapters. And yes, that is short to me. Lol. I tend to write long stories.

Redrake323: A bit terrified, if I might add. Of course, I would be scared to wake up somewhere I have never been before as well. He will eventually crack, but it will still take some time.

Decadenceofmysoul: I am glad you like this chapter as well.

Wren210: Lol. Is Touga annoying you? I can't imagine why. He has done nothing to warren that abuse. Lol. Joking. He is annoying a lot of people, and will continue to do so. He's not thinking about the future at least not to that extent. He is thinking about her safety. Don't worry, soon Sesshomaru will make him see.

TsukiyoTenshi: Nope. Quite a few people are angry with Souta, and that is okay. But soon enough, that will change. He will see what he is doing wrong. It will be at the same time that Touga realizes that he can't waste this opportunity.

I do not own InuYasha.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Another day, and another week once again found Kagome and Sesshomaru reading through many books. They had lost count of how many weeks they had been searching, but they only had a few books left, and Kagome was beginning to get discouraged.

She wasn't sure exactly what Sesshomaru was looking for, but she knew that it had to do with aura's. Of course, that confused her, because she couldn't even see them, and he shouldn't be able to either. As far as she knew, no one could.

She was becoming frustrated, because no matter what she asked, he wouldn't answer. It was clear that he was keeping a secret from her, and that just rose her aggravation. He knew about her secret, yet he didn't trust her.

She didn't think it was very fair.

However, as she well knew life wasn't very fair. And stating that it wasn't just proved how childish and selfish a person was. Life treated everyone the same for the most part. With a sigh, she pushed away the thoughts of Sesshomaru's secret and turned the page.

What she saw stopped her. Finally, it was something about aura's. An entire chapter dedicated to nothing but the aura of a person. She flipped through the chapter, just to see how many pages it held, and she was surprised and pleased to see that there really was a good bit.

"I think I found something." Kagome whispered, gaining the attention of the daiyokai across from her. The moment he tried to grab the book from her, she dodged his wanting hand and laid on her back, beginning to read the information on the page.

She would be nice and read it out loud from him, even while he pouted.

"Seeing into a person is an unknown endeavor. Many people state that every living being contains some type of aura, while most argue this. Many theorist claim that a being seeing auras is not actually seeing the glow of another, but is suffering from some time of mental disorder." Kagome started, noticing the way Sesshomaru tensed up as she spoke.

"Continue." Sesshomaru ordered.

"For those that believe aura's exist state there is many contributing factors to change the color and strength of glow that a being posses. Emotion, what the person is feeling, as well as the health of a person can change what the gifted being can see. None have been able to distinguish the meaning of color, for each person is different." Kagome said, pausing only for a moment. "Is this what you are looking for?"

"Perhaps, continue on." He answered, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Okay." Kagome started, finding the place she left off on. "Humans, and Yokai see differently on this subject. Most humans believe auras to be nonexistent. The miko and monk of the group are trained to believe differently. While no holy person has ever had the ability to see the glow of others, they have known many demons who can." Kagome paused, finally putting two and two together and looking at Sesshomaru with new eyes. Instead of calling him out on it, she continued to read.

"According to yokai, and holy law, any demon possessing the ability to see the aura of another was to be immediately captured and sold into slavery. It was believed that this ability was to strong for an already unnatural being to have. The demons that were captured were chained to a master, and then used for their abilities. Many were starved before they were finally killed off when a better replacement was given to or bought by their master." Kagome swallowed deeply, not liking what she was about to read. "All masters possessed some type of holy power. It was the only way to keep the yokai in line."

"Now you know." Sesshomaru murmured, looking at Kagome with curiosity in his eyes. Would she betray him.

"I'm not like those monks and miko's. I would never hurt you or any other yokai with the ability." Kagome assured, her voice strong before it softened. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"No. This is common information taught to all yokai as they grown. It teaches us to be wary of the holy beings. Even though most yokai have lost the ability to see auras, there are the select few that can. It is a secret of my father and myself. It was passed down from my mother, and her mother before that. It will die with me, since I am obviously not female." Sesshomaru explained, running his hand through his long silky hair.

"Are you sure about that? Some people would argue that you are a female, but you just dress as a male." Kagome teased, laughing as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes towards the female he was silently cursing.

"Continue reading, Wench." He growled, making Kagome chuckle even more.

She nodded, deciding that she had teased him enough. It took but a moment to find her place and then her voice was the only thing to be heard. "This practice of master over slave came with drawbacks that some did not expect. It was rare, and most refused to acknowledge or even speak of this occurrence. As time went on, it was forgotten about. Occasionally, master mated with slave. It was the notion that they fell in love that eventually started a war between demon's and yokai. They wished to be equal, to live their lives together, instead of separated. When asked why demons willing mated with their masters, their answer surprised many scholars, miko and monks, and even yokai. The yokai who had been under rule explained that they first started to notice their masters when the aura of their ruler began to contain a piece of their own. Their aura's were melding."

"Keep going." Sesshomaru ordered when Kagome paused. She glanced at the male, before nodding.

"An elder tree yokai, one who sees and knows all, stated that this phenomenon was true. A being who meets the eternal mate of the other will have no choice in the matter. A persons aura notices the exact match for it, and clings to it. It is this merging that created the term of soul mates. It is also said that these soul mates can live without the other, but it will have a devastating effect. To have the other part of your aura sundered from your self from either a long distance, an extended amount of time, or death, would leave both participants or the survivor in excruciating pain. The miko and monks are affected differently than their yokai counter parts. As long as they are separated the holy power of the monk and miko begins to wane, eventually it will disappear entirely. It is the same for the youki of the demon. If the demon contains a beast, it will begin an internal war until they either loose their mind and eventually life, or give into their desires."

"What happens if two beings whose aura's have merged refuse to act on those, but are still in close proximity to each other?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes showing the worry he now felt.

"It says here, that a couple whose aura's have merged, but refuse to act on the feelings that would obviously be there, experience the same, just worse. The symptoms happen much quicker and much more severely." Kagome answered, flipping the page and realizing that they had gone through the entire chapter. It didn't even feel like they had.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was stuck in thought. He was ecstatic and happy to learn that Rin was his soul mate, however, it was over shadowed by the situation his father and the miko found themselves in. Neither one was willing to look at the other as more than friends.

He knew that it was his job to make sure his father was safe, that his pack is safe. He was the beta, and he knew if he didn't step up to the plate his father, and eventually the miko would die. Already they had symptoms of the merging, and it wasn't looking good.

The miko's reiki was already fading. It was why she wasn't healing as she should be. And even now, he could feel the faintest feel of her reiki. Only one as strong as him, and his father, would feel it but it was there, and it was weak.

His father had been arguing with his beast, the internal war had been raging for sometime, and only seemed to be better when father finally began to speak to the miko again. But how long would that last before it wasn't enough. How long before father's beast did damage to it's host, and Kagome's reiki was gone.

How long before the damage couldn't be undone.

Sesshomaru looked out at the group in front of him. He wasn't entirely happy to be here, a crappy dinner in the middle of nowhere, but it needed to be done. He needed to help his father, and the people across from him would help Kagome.

"So, why have you called us here?" Sango asked, automatically sliding to the point. She no longer had a problem with the yokai, but he wasn't exactly the most inviting person. Not to mention, they were al currently in a shady place.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. You wouldn't even tell me." Rin added, and Sesshomaru looked down at her. He placed a hand over hers and squeezed.

"My fathers life, as well as Kagome's is in danger." He started, catching the attention of all.

Three sets of eyes stared at him, and took their shocked silence to explain the situation. It took time, he made sure to go into detail, explaining every little aspect of it. He didn't want to answer a bunch of questions afterwords, he didn't like to repeat himself. Even once he finished the explanation, he was rewarded with silence, his calm eyes meeting those of stunned.

"That, I believe, is a lot to take in. So that brings up the question of what we should do." Miroku said, starting the conversation.

"We have to make sure we aren't being to noticeable either. Kagome would hurt all of us if she found out." Rin added, making Sango nod.

"So far, father and Kagome have finally gotten to speaking terms again, but they still only talk as if they are acquaintances. They do not speak enough to learn of one another, meaning their relationship is not building." Sesshomaru stated, watching as Sango sat back in her chair thinking.

"There has to be a way to get them together." Miroku whispered, his hand resting on his chin as he thought.

"For now, maybe we should plan group activities. After all, if you just throw them together it would be obvious. We need to start slow first." Rin said, her gentle nature showing itself.

"That makes things easier. How about thanksgiving. It's only two weeks away, and we could invite Sesshomaru and his father." Miroku threw out, surprised when everyone looked his way.

Sesshomaru sat forward, intrigued by the idea. "I think that would be a wise first choice. Its conspicuous enough that neither would notice, but we could still throw them together. However, I would suggest that we enjoy the holiday at my home. It is large enough to supply adequate room for everyone."

"Fine, I agree about the size, but your cooks won't cook the dinner. We will still bring our own dishes, after all, that is apart of thanksgiving." Sango conceded, though her face was showing she would not bend on her stipulations.

"Allow our cooks to make the turkey, father, nor myself, know how to cook. We would wish to supply more than a place to eat. As far as what you and the others bring, that is up to you." Sesshomaru compromised, glad when the older woman nodded her head in agreement.

"That settles it then. Rin, you will be the one to call Kagome and invite her and Souta to Sesshomaru's. You will be our link to him." Miroku ordered, noticing the way Sesshomaru nodded in approval.

"I'll do it tonight, then later on, I'll call everybody else to find out what we are all bringing." Rin agreed, a large smile on her face.

"What if she does not agree? It is safe to say that Kagome may feel we are doing this because she cannot afford to do it herself." Sesshomaru added, his eyes narrowing as he thought of the miko declining the offer.

"She won't. I won't let her. I'll come up with something that will make her think I need her there. I'll tell her I need Sango and Miroku as well, and if she thinks she is helping she would never turn away." Rin soothed, squeezing the hand of her boyfriend.

"Sesshomaru, can I ask why you are helping. I mean, you really don't know Kagome all that well." Sango asked, making the daiyokai tense.

"Be angry or not, but I am not doing this for Kagome. I am doing this for my father and little brother. InuYasha cannot be without father, and father is too young and naïve to die over something like this when he could be the happiest he has ever been. I called upon you to help Kagome." Sesshomaru answered truthfully. He notice the rising ire of Sango and quickly put an end to that. "I do not have a problem with the girl, so before you yell for no reason, you must understand. I hardly know Kagome, and when I have been in contact with her, we hardly spoke. We were researching this topic, and spent our time reading. I would not wish harm on her, but father is my top priority. If I did not care for the woman at all, I would not have called on all of you."

Sango closed her mouth, still angry at the demon, but agreeing that he had a point. He didn't know Kagome enough to go out of his way for her. But he did at least call on her and Miroku. It was more than he had to do.

"Okay, when will we meet again?" Sango finally asked, ready to go home.

"Not for awhile. We need to meet as little as possible, or we may raise suspicion." Sesshomaru answered. "I believe it is best we wait until at least after the first plan goes through before we met again. During that time we should ponder our next move."

The other three people nodded their heads in agreement, and quickly stood to be on their way. They wanted to get as far away from that place as possible, while not wanting to be caught. They all felt somewhat guilty at how they were interfering, but this was something that needed to be done.

Two people, who were very important to someone else, could lose so much if they didn't.

-sSs-

The group won't plan to much to be honest. They may plan one more thing before Kagome and Touga finally get together. The two will bring themselves together, plus fate will play a hand as well. It will still take a bit, but it will happen. Just be patient. I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Maigery: I'm glad you liked it. There is more to know about Izayoi and their daughter. Sesshomaru is keeping a secret, but we will figure it out eventually. They will eventually, but something drastic will have to happen. I tend to do at least 30 chapter to a story, but it could always be longer. It just depends on my mind. Souta is a child, and he blames himself for the death of their family. He treats Kagome like he does because he is trying to keep her at arms length, to keep her safe. He will soon leave behind his anger.

Rashel12345: I hate short stories, they tend to move to fast for me. I take things slow, and I know that may aggravate some, but I can go into some much more detail that way.

Slvrphoenx: He's slowly coming to terms with it. And soon he will ask. But it will take something drastic for it all to come into place. Thank you for continuing to read. I love your reviews, even if you don't always do so.

Zizi08: Thank you, I'm glad.

Redrake323: Me either, honestly. Lol.

Quercy: Yea. When I get the urge to read Kagome and Taisho, I end up rereading the ones I like. It sucks, but its what is needed if I want to read them. Lol. My own writing has improved since I started, and I like to think that reading helped a lot. He'll come around fully soon enough. Lol.

Wren210: I imagine Kagome would turn red, and freak out. Lol. I doubt she'll ever know. At not anytime soon. Lol. Remember, he is a lord. There is also much more to him than we realize. We haven't really delved into his life. We will soon enough though. His eyes will be opened, but not by someone trying to steal her. You will see. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"If only you could afford a place like this." Souta scoffed, crossing his arms in the passenger seat of the car. His unruly hair fell in front of his eyes, shielding them from Kagome as she looked at him. She would never admit how much his comments hurt.

"He does have a nice house doesn't he. I never have asked what kind of work he does." Kagome replied, parking her car. She jumped when her door opened, and was surprised to see a butler bowing towards her. Another did the same to Souta, and Kagome nervously smiled at the butler before stepping out of her car.

"More than you ever have, apparently." Souta mumbled, and Kagome's smile fell. She brushed off some imaginary lent, now wondering if she should go home. She wasn't dressed anywhere nice enough to be here.

"Miss. Kagome, is there a problem?" The butler asked, his black suit catching her attention. It was so nice, and this man was just a worker. She looked down to her long flowing skirt, pale pink in color, and stopping just below her knees. It was faded, and while she had thought it to be her favorite, now she hated it. She looked at her arms, seeing the white sweater covering her arms, and she grimaced. There was a stain she had forgotten about. It was small and tiny, but to her she felt like it ruined the whole outfit.

She took a step back from the butler, noticing the males surprised face. "I just came to drop off Souta. He was excited to see Touga. But I really should go."

Kagome turned, attempting to make it to her car, so she never noticed as the butler began to panic. He flared his aura, knowing the woman wouldn't feel it, and began to do his masters wishes.

The woman never realized that his boss had given strict orders to make sure the girl entered. It was clear to see that his lord was worried that the female would leave, and his masters worries had merit.

In a moment his lord had felt his call and appeared beside him, and the butler simply pointed to the retreating woman, and just like that he was forgotten. The butler could only smile as he made his way into the house, giving the two privacy.

Touga quickly caught up to the woman, grabbing her arm and turning her towards him. He hadn't expected the way she would lose her footing and fall into him. His arm immediately wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him.

He stiffened immediately, his back tight. His breath left him in a whoosh and he found him caught in the sapphire gaze of the woman. The feel of her body against him, her breast pressed into his chest, her hips pressed against his.

He realized then that he had a very big problem. He could feel the subtle pressure in his groin, and he immediately pushed Kagome to her feet steadying her. The moment he saw the hurt in her eyes, he backtracked, not ever wanting to see anything other than happiness radiating from her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, reaching up to cup her chin in his hand. He watched as she blushed and looked down.

"Really?" She asked, picking at her sleeve. It was amazing how a perfectly timed compliment from the right person could change someones outlook.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Touga smiled, his white fangs glistening in the sunlight. "Where is the food you prepared?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kagome exclaimed, whirling around and reaching into the back seat. Touga groaned internally as she trifled through the seat, her hips waving in the air. He had a mental argument in that moment with his beast. He never could understand how he could be so different from the being that resided inside him. He understood that his beast was his instinct, but why would the inner demon possibly want to mount the miko at this point in time.

Touga had to admit her backside was a lovely sight. He could stare at it all day if allowed the opportunity, and once again he felt the pressure in his groin. He quickly averted his eyes and thought of Jaken. It was the only option he had, or he would have to enter his home with a very obvious erection. Its bad enough his own son would smell his arousal, he didn't need anyone else to know about his predicament.

Of course, if his beast would accept his reasoning he wouldn't be in this problem. He still refused to make Kagome anything more than a friend. He wouldn't jeopardize her safety because he was feeling lonely. Eventually she would meet some one that would sweep her off of her feet and save her from all of her troubles. Of course this thought had his beast foaming out of its mouth, and he forced back the animal, not allowing him any amount of freedom. For the first time in his entire life, he couldn't trust his inner self. Not once had he needed to fight so hard, and it was getting tiring. Though, he could admit that when Kagome was around it wasn't so bad.

"Here it is!" Kagome said, standing from the car much to Tougas disappointment and relief. He quickly grabbed the dish from her then held out an arm. She blushed prettily and laced hers through his, and the thought she belonged on his arm crossed his mind before he pushed it away. Thoughts like that were happening more frequently, and he wished they would just stop. He would not give in to his beast.

"I can only imagine how delicious it is. I look forward to trying your cooking. Perhaps we should join the others, everyone else is present." Touga suggested, and got a quick and happy nod from Kagome. He smiled down at her, glad to see her own blue eyes shining from her grin.

He lead her inside, and immediately directed her towards the dinning room. He was sure she wouldn't remember her way around his home, and he didn't want her to be lost. He engaged her in simple talk, passing by the time until they arrived with the others. Of course with Touga, it didn't take too long.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled, not noticing the narrowing of eyes her lover sent her. She constantly forgot the demon's sensitive ears. He relaxed as Rin stood and made her way to Kagome.

"Hey Rin. Happy thanksgiving." Kagome replied, removing her hand from Touga's and hugging her youngest friend. Rin pulled back, turning towards Sesshomaru and sat beside him once more. Kagome looked away as the yokai kissed the woman on the forehead, not wanting anyone to see her jealousy. She wished someone would treat and look at her the way Sesshomaru looked at Rin, or how Miroku looked towards Sango. She didn't expect that to happen considering she didn't see herself as much of anything.

"Glad you could make it, Lady Kagome." Miroku acknowledged, smiling towards the woman as his wife grabbed him by the back of the shirt and began to give him orders. Sango quickly said hello, then went back to getting the dinner table set up for everyone. It was clear she was hungry and impatient.

"Gome! Gome!" A tiny voice yelled, and Kagome turned just in time to see InuYasha charging towards her. She held open her arms, and the boy crashed into her. She picked him up, hugging him just as hard as he hugged her. His legs wrapped around her, and she kissed his forehead in greeting. She wasn't able to hold him for long before she was forced to set him down because of his weight, but when she did, she grabbed his hands and kneeled to his level.

"I've missed you, InuYasha." Kagome admitted, her smile large.

"Really! I've missed you to Gome. I wish break was over so I could see you every day again."' InuYasha said excitedly, his little feet almost running in place. She chuckled, and placed a hand on his cheek, letting him feel her affection for the child.

"You won't have to wait too much longer. I know, while I'm here, you can take me to see Bouyo after dinner." Kagome suggested, and of course the boy took that and ran with it.

"Yay! He has missed you to. I just know it." InuYasha replied, hugging Kagome around the neck once again. Neither of the two noticed the curious glance of the male beside them.

Touga had known that InuYasha was fond of the female, but he hadn't expected this. InuYasha didn't really care for anyone other than Sesshomaru and himself, and now he was hanging all over Kagome as if she was the child's… mother. His demon purred at the thought, and Touga scowled, not liking were his thoughts went. He really needed to get this to stop. His beast would be the death of him.

"How can you like her?" Another voice popped up, and this time the entire dinning room went quite. Souta sat at his chair, not even looking towards Kagome as he twirled a fork on the table. It was clear he didn't care about ruining this dinner, and already Touga was feeling his ire rise with the child.

"What do you mean. Gome is great!" Inuyasha asked, looking utterly confused.

"Dinner is ready." Sango cut in, knowing exactly how Souta was. She wasn't going to let this get out of hand if she could help it, so she intervened before it could. She sat down beside her husband, motioning for Touga, Kagome, and InuYasha to do the same.

Kagome was silent as she sat beside Touga, InuYasha taking the empty seat next to Souta. She still had no idea that every other adult besides Touga had planned this entire dinner. Even down to the seating arrangements. They would make sure Kagome and Touga grew closer if it was the last thing they did.

Food immediately begin to be passed out, and Kagome took care of InuYasha and Souta, being sure to give them vegetables along with everything else. She always believed you needed to eat healthy to be healthy. Of course the moment she attempted to put some green beans on Souta's plate all hell broke loose.

"You know I don't like green beans." Souta snapped, pushing away Kagome's hand and causing her to spill the ladle. She sighed and set the spoon back into the bowl, placing that on the table as she began to clean the mess her brother created.

"Souta, you need to eat some kind of vegetable." She pleaded, her voice suddenly very tired. It was clear to see she knew that she was about to have an argument that she didn't want.

"No I don't. Your not my mom and can't tell me what to do!" Souta yelled, and Kagome sat back in her chair with a heavy sigh. Not once did she notice the way Touga's hand tightened around his fork. Sesshomaru definitely noticed the way his fathers aura began to swirl in anger though.

"I know I'm not mom. I'm not trying to be. I just-"

"You could never be mom anyway, so theres no point in you trying." Souta scoffed, sticking his fork into the mashed potatoes and not looking at his sister. In this action he missed the visible flinch that everyone else saw.

"Souta." Rin said softly, attempting to sooth over the situation. She didn't get any farther before the boy put her on complete ignore.

"You can't seriously think I'm wrong." Souta snapped towards Rin. Sesshomaru was on the defense immediately. He wouldn't let anyone speak to his intended like that, especially in his own home.

"Boy, do not think you will speak to her that way. To do so will result in the conversation you and I had a few weeks ago when you moved into your apartment. Do you wish to experience that again?" Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing red and then back to gold.

"You can't hurt me." Souta smugly stated, no longer scared of the daiyokai. "If you hurt me, Kagome will be angry and then you will ruin the relationship between her and Rin. You really don't want to put your girlfriend in the middle do you?"

Sesshomaru damn near stood and smacked the boy at the moment, but Rin's hand on his arm and the voice of the miko stopped him. "Souta, apologize right now. He is your elder, and you will respect him and everyone else. If you don't I will take away your game system the moment we get home!"

Touga could hear how Kagome's voice trembled, it was obvious she was trying not to cry and completely embarrassed by this situation. She proved that when she opened her mouth and spoke again. "Don't worry about eating the beans, just eat everything else."

"I hate you!" Souta suddenly shouted, glaring towards Kagome. She was used to that, so she didn't reply, but what he said next cut her deeper than anything he had ever done before. "Everything is your fault! You couldn't keep our home, you couldn't get us a decent place to live, you can't do anything. I wish you had died instead of mom and dad!"

Kagome was silent for a moment, her head bent and her bangs covering her eyes. Everyone could see her shoulders shaking and knew she was trying to hold everything in. She almost always refused to cry, but no matter what, sometimes you couldn't fight it. She learned this as she scooted her chair back then ran out of the room.

It was silent for a few minutes until Touga slammed down his utensil, causing almost everyone to jump in their seat. His attention went to the still angry boy, and he growled, making Souta turn his brown eyes towards him. "Listen hear you ungrateful pup." He started, his fangs clenched in a snarl. "I cannot stop you from treating your sister like shit outside of this house, but while you are here, you will worship her. She has sacrificed her health happiness, and every damn thing else she has to offer for your sake. No one has done more for you than she has, and the least you could do is show the respect she deserves. When was the last time you thanked her for what she has done-"

"I have no reason to thank her!" Souta shouted, immediately regretting it as Touga stood from his chair so fast it fell over with a loud clang. Golden eyes bleed red, and Souta gulped, for once scared of what was about to happen.

"Do _not_ interrupt me when I am speaking. This is _my_ home, and you will follow _my_ rules. You will respect everyone. You will treat them the way use wish to be treated, or else." Touga growled, ignoring the shocked faces around him. Even his son was surprised to see him this angry.

"And what would you do." Souta bravely scoffed, trying to hide his fear.

Touga grabbed the plate in front of the boy, and tilted it over, watching as the food dropped into the child's lap. He gleefully watched as Souta held his arms out to the side, shocked at what just happened. "I will treat you exactly like you treat your sister. She may take away your game system, but I will destroy it. Do not test me boy. You do not want to be disciplined by me."

"Kagome wouldn't let you!" Souta tried again, and flinched at the threatening growl that echoed around the room.

"I can be very convincing pup. How hard do you think it would be for me to get permission from Kagome. Why would she be lenient with you, when you treat her as if she is beneath the ground you walk on?" Touga replied, his voice suddenly calm. He turned and began walking from the room, only stopping to look at the shaking boy. "I want that mess cleaned up before I return. Do not try my patience."

Touga left in that moment, ignoring the stares of everyone else. He could hear Kagome sobbing and he scowled as he pulled back his black blood. He had not been that angry in a long time, and the last thing he wanted was to frighten the girl. She may already be angry at him for going off on Souta, so he didn't need to add another reason. It didn't take long before he found her. She had no idea where she was going, and eventually chose a wall to lean against.

The moment she spotted Touga, she stifled her sobs, and wiped her eyes not wanting him to see her being weak. "I'm alright, I'll be done in a minute."

He ignored her, and stepped into her space, not giving her a chance to refuse. He could still see the way her bottom lip trembled, and he wouldn't have it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest, rumbling to calm her. He could feel her tense against him, and he kissed her forehead, and squeezed his arms around her. "Let it go, little one. You are safe."

It was all she needed before her small hands clutched at his shirt, her knuckles going white. Her sobs began again and he buried his nose in her hair, his rumbling not stopping once. There wasn't much he could say to help her, and at this moment he didn't really think he needed to. He simply held her, letting her now that she had him to seek comfort from. And as she buried her face in his neck and cried, he knew he did the right thing. That was where they sat, his arms surrounding her as she finally trusted someone enough to let it all go, to cry about everything that had happened for the past years. Her families death, the loss of her student career, the loss of her home, the way her brother treated her, and everything else that had happened.

It was the first step she needed to take, to finally begin to heal.

Touga was just glad she chose him to share it with.

-sSs-

Yes, Souta is a little shit. Hell, he pissed me off and I wrote this. Lol. He will eventually begin treating Kagome better. For now he'll treat her better when Touga is around, but soon he'll be nice to her all the time. It will take something drastic, but it is what is needed. There was about two or so important things to happen in this chapter, ones I won't mention. Where is the fun in that. One is obvious, the other is subtle. Brownie points if you can guess it. Of course that would mean you would have to review. So hit that button. Lol. Next time we will hear a bit from Naraku and spend the day with Touga, Kagome, and InuYasha. What better way to make Touga see Kagome as more than spend time bonding as a family. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

BeautifulScarsOnCriticalVeins: I like your name. Lol. I wish I had something fancy like that. I'm glad you really like my story, and hopefully you will continue to do so.

Redrake323: Was this everything you hoped for?

Mikitsukami: I actually have this story outlined up to Touga and Kagome's mating. Rin and Sesshomaru will get mated, and that will lead to more things between Kagome and Touga, so you got close on that one. InuYasha and souta can't really start getting lose until Souta accepts past events. Right now, he won't let anyone in. As always, I'm glad you liked my chapter, hopefully you like this one as well.

Wren210: You always get mad at me about something. Lol. Its not just Kagome that could die, its Touga. And its only like that for now. I probably should have made that clearer, but once they are mated, they can be apart. Its only while they are fighting it at the moment. At least I think that's how I wrote it. I might need to go back and reread it. Lol. I would say that yes, Souta did in fact act out. You caught me. Lol.

Decadenceofmysoul: Sesshomaru is always sneaky. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Touga hung up the phone, smiling at the inanimate object. He was surprised to get a call from Kagome, and was immediately happy that it happened. He had been wanting to ask her to do something, but had no idea what to ask, luckily she beat him to it. He sighed as he stood, his eyes going over his phone as he cancelled his meetings for the day, all the while his mind was on the little female that would never leave it. It was getting tiring to constantly be thinking of her, and he blamed his beast for it. However, he was beginning to give in. The more and more his beast spoke, the more he was beginning to…think about it.

But he still wasn't completely sold on the idea, not because he didn't want Kagome, but because he wanted to see no harm come to her. He was still convinced that should she stay with him, that is exactly what would happen. He sighed as he placed his phone in his pocket, his feet taking him to his youngest sons room. He smiled thinking of how nervous Kagome had been on the phone, and he chuckled. He liked that about her, the shy and innocent side. To be honest, neither of his previous wives had been like that before. He wasn't sure how to handle it at times.

He pushed open his son's door, smiling as he saw InuYasha playing under his blankets. The hanyou couldn't be seen but the bump continue to move around as the child jumped from spot to spot. Bark, yips, and growls could be heard from InuYasha, and it was clear the boy was learning about his instincts. Sesshomaru had gone through a state much like this, and Touga had to admit he missed it. Now his youngest was growing, and he wouldn't have a little boy for much longer. Annoyingly an image of Kagome swollen with his seed popped into his head, and he cursed his beast. Now wasn't the time.

Touga let out his own yip, calling attention to his son and the bundle froze for a moment, before struggling to come out from the covers. When he finally got a glimpse of InuYasha, it was yellow eyes playfully glaring out from the shadows caused by the blanket. Touga crouched down, his silver hair falling over his shoulder, and he growled, encouraging InuYasha to listen to his instinct. Quickly InuYasha charged from the covers, tackling his father to the ground. Touga was able to track the boys movements, but he let himself be tackled, knowing the boy would be proud of himself. He yelped as tiny fangs latched onto his ear and adorable growling was his answer as InuYasha attempted to pin his father down. Touga played along, smiling as Inuyasha licked at him. Touga returned the affection, letting his son feel his love. He always thought it was important to show children that and he never wasted a chance. Eventually InuYasha, just like Sesshomaru, would no longer want that from his father, and Touga didn't want to miss any moment.

"Pup. Kagome called. She asked if you and I would meet her at the park. She felt bad for leaving early on thanksgiving and wishes to make it up to you." Touga stated, watching as InuYasha eyes lit up. And Touga chuckled seeing how excited his boy was.

"Can we daddy? I really want to see Gome." InuYasha asked, and Touga nodded, immediately forgotten as InuYasha began to run towards the car. He let out a growl, telling InuYasha to wait on him and the boy halted, impatiently waiting as Touga stood to his feet. He held out a hand and InuYasha grasped it. He could feel the boy pouting about the time it was taking so Touga appeased him, lifting him to his chest, and using his demonic speed to reach his car. InuYasha was laughing as he did so, and Touga smiled again. He loved moments like this with his son. He buckled the child into the booster seat, the sat himself in the driver side.

He turned on the music for InuYasha, and listened to his son sing as he drove towards Kagome's new home. He had the directions she gave him memorized and he frowned, hoping he was wrong about the place she was living in. Nothing on that side of town was safe.

"Daddy, will Souta be there?" InuYasha asked, and Touga looked into his rearview mirror, noticing the way the boy was deep in thought as he looked out the window.

"I do not know. She did not say." Touga answered, hoping that he wouldn't be. He didn't want to hear Souta treating her badly anymore.

"I don't want him to be. He's mean to Gome, and it makes me want to hit him." InuYasha suddenly said, and Touga scowled.

"You don't hit, InuYasha. You know this."

"I never said I would. I just said I wanted to. Gome is nice and doesn't des..des…" InuYasha started getting stumped on the bigger word.

"Deserve. She doesn't deserve that treatment. I agree. I intend to talk to her about it eventually, but it's not your place InuYasha. You will respect Souta, no matter what he does." Touga warned, watching as his son's shoulders slumped.

"I guess that's okay. I know you will take care of it. You fix everything daddy." InuYasha beamed, and Touga smiled at him.

"Thank you, Son." Touga replied, turning his eyes back to the road. It was silent after that and neither occupant minded. It took longer than Touga expected to reach Kagome's and his scowled returned quickly. He had been right in his assumption of her home and he hated it. He had wanted to be wrong. He locked the car of his BMW wishing he had driven a different car. He was worried that he wouldn't have any tires left when he returned to it. He pushed away all of those thoughts, knowing that Kagome had no choice were she lived. He didn't blame her or think any less of her. He just worried for her safety.

Of course that worry grew the moment he parked in front of her apartment. Sesshomaru had told him a bit of her home, but Touga thought him to be exaggerating. He realized now that Sesshomaru hadn't been. Touga got out, and grabbed InuYasha, not setting him on the ground. He was already getting eyed by low end demons, and he wouldn't risk his son getting hurt because he was recognized. Sometimes he hated who he was, but in this moment it came in handy. He flared his aura, watching as the demons shrank back, all falling to their knees out of respect for him. No one would threaten him now. There was no denying who he was.

He made his way to Kagome's door, wishing that the three of him were back in his car and heading to a park. He could smell the sex, mold, and drugs surrounding Kagome's apartment and he growled, not okay with her living here. But what could he do. While he would offer to pay for her living expenses, or even offer his own home, he knew she wouldn't take it. She was to proud to accept handouts. If he wanted her out of this apartment he would have to think of something else.

He reached her door faster than anticipated, which he could only be thankful for. He didn't even have to knock as he heard Kagome yelling at Souta to open the door. The boy did and barely glanced towards Touga as he turned and stomped to his room. Touga stepped over the threshold, surprised at how cold it was in the apartment. It was warmer outside. He growled low in his throat, determined to find a way for her to get out of this hell hole. His eyes traveled over the entire apartment, amazed at how small it was. His gaze faltered as it landed on the couch, and he realized this was what she was using as a bed. Meaning she slept on the couch every night in the freezing cold. He was determined at that moment to find something better for her. He would just have to figure out a way to get her to accept.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kagome called, gaining his attention and he turned to look at her, his throat suddenly going dry. She was beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms. Blue eyes, as bright as always. The thick black hair framing her face bringing them out farther. Her black shirt just helped that along and while it was long sleeved and made of a thick wool material, it hugged her body, showing off her flat stomach and full chest. Her simple blue jeans were a perfect fit, flaring at the bottom, but tightening as it went up. He was damn near drooling as those pants reached her thighs, emphasizing the fullness that continued there and up into her hips. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"We did not wait long. I believe InuYasha is impatient to get to the park though. Perhaps we can go?" Touga stated, hoping his voice wasn't as husky as he thought it was. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted as a older voice began to speak instead.

"Well, go on girl." An old woman said, stepping out from the hall way. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, and she wore an eye patch over one eye. "My mother always told me to never keep a handsome male waiting, and that one is definitely worth keeping."

"Kaeda!" Kagome gasped, her face blushing prettily as she gapped at the older chuckling woman.

"I thank you for your kind words." Touga teased, knowing it would just embarrass Kagome further. Kaeda picked up quickly on what he was doing and smirked in his direction.

"Well Kagome, what will you do. Stand here staring at me, or try and win you that handsome hunk?" The woman asked, and immediately Kagome jumped into action.

"I'll be back later." She growled, sending a shiver down Touga's spine. He didn't have a chance to think on it as small hands were suddenly on his back, pushing him out the door, all the while he was chuckling. He would never tire of getting this kind of reaction out of Kagome. He continued to let himself being pushed until he reached the stairs he had previously climbed. At that point he decided to reverse the rolls and quickly turned, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her to his chest. She yelped as he jumped, landing at the bottom floor while never touching one step, and in a matter of seconds he was at his car. He chuckled as he released her, leaving her in a dazed state as he placed InuYasha in the booster seat. He stiffened when he heard a little growl and looked towards Kagome out the corner of his eye. She was glaring at him, obviously peeved at his little stunt, but what amazed him was the way her growl sounded exactly like an Inu's.

"She can growl like us Daddy." InuYasha pointed out before placing a small finger to his chin. "Why is she angry at you though?"

Kagome hearing this quickly reigned in her anger and smiled at InuYasha. "I'm not angry at your father, InuYasha. He just likes to play mean tricks on people. He needs to watch his back though, because one day someone will get him back." While it wasn't said, the threat was there and Touga purred, standing up straight to met his eyes with Kagome's mischievous ones.

"Really, Kagome, I doubt anyone could best me. Not even you." He growled playfully, and Kagome smirked in his direction, and that very action had Touga's cock hardening so fast he became light headed. He leaned his front against the open door, glad to have some way to hide his arousal. How could one little action from this female cause this reaction from him. Oh that's right. His beast was cruel and the damn woman just challenged him. Something that no female had ever done before. He was suddenly second guessing this little play date, if that's what you would call. The truth was, he was terrified of what Kagome would do to him, because even though he didn't want to admit it, she had power over him.

"Well see. Shouldn't we be getting to the park?" She asked sweetly, all trace of the teasing challenge gone, and Touga internally groaned. She was going to play this way was she. He nodded and she turned making her way to the passenger side of his car, and he could have sworn that there was an extra sway to her step in that moment. If this was how the day was going to turn out, he wouldn't survive it.

Luckily for him, Kagome didn't seem to take their game in that direction. In truth it seemed as if she forgot about it the moment she sat in his car. He could see she was amazed to at how nice it was, and he wished he would have picked a less extravagant vehicle. He wasn't trying to show off, or make her feel out of place. It just happened to be his favorite. She made small talk between him and InuYasha on the drive to the park Touga always took InuYasha to, and he was glad for it. He found he wasn't sure what to say, and that aggravated him. He was a powerful male, and he freezes suddenly when this female was in his presence. Hopefully that wouldn't last for their entire visit.

Finally they arrived, and InuYasha was jumping in his seat to go and play. Touga unbuckled him and the boy quickly ran towards the slides, ignoring his father as he told him to stay in sight. Kagome stood at the front of the car, waiting for Touga and when he approached her, he held out his arm and she took it. He could see her blush immediately, and he smiled warmly down at her. He loved seeing her reddened cheeks.

Kagome was struggling. She was remembering the way it felt to be wrapped in his powerful arms. The way he had comforted her when she needed. She hadn't even known that she needed it, but he did. It spoke to her more than anything else he could have done. Just being held, knowing that he was there was enough, and she was so thankful towards him and his help. But that night had caused a problem for her. She began to think of him more often, and in ways that she shouldn't. She knew that he would never look at her that way, and she didn't blame him. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She was growing attached to him and InuYasha and eventually she would have to let them go. He would find a better woman to make a family with, and she would accept it.

She fingered at her wrist, wincing as she ran over the new marks there. She didn't mind him being happy, she just hoped he found someone else other than Kikyou. The woman believed that she would eventually gain Touga's favor, and Kagome couldn't help but to admit that she was worried. The woman was beautiful, and much more successful than Kagome. She was more appealing in every way. Of course, Kikyou made sure to remind Kagome of that just the other day. Kagome had been doing a bit of grocery shopping. She had just gotten off the phone with Touga, thanking him for helping her when her arm was snatched roughly, her skin breaking under the nails that dug into it. She turned to see Kikyou, and the anger in the woman's eyes surprised her. Kikyou was quick to remind Kagome that she didn't stand a chance with Touga and that it was her, Kikyou, that would eventually win his heart. Kikyou then turned and left Kagome shaken and bleeding.

She was so deep in thought she never noticed as Touga stopped walking, looking down at Kagome with worry. He had seen the way she flinched, and when he asked about it, he received no answer. She was obviously distracted by something and he knew he wouldn't like it. He grabbed her hand quickly and gently, then pulled up her sleeve, his eyes bleeding red at the tiny crescent shaped marks there. He knew exactly what they were. "Kagome, who did this?" He asked, his voice deep with anger. She just shook her head, and he knew he wouldn't get any answer from her. He growled his displeasure and silently promised to find the culprit. Until then, he brought her wrist to his mouth, running his velvety tongue against sensitive flesh. Kagome gasped at his actions, and when he released her hand she was surprised to see the marks completely healed. It was as if they never were there.

"Thank you." She whispered, and Touga nodded still angry to learn that someone would hurt her. He knew it wasn't Souta, because while the boy was rude, he would never lay a hand on his sister like that. Someone else was hurting Kagome, and his beast was clawing at his chains, wanting to find the person responsible and tear them to shreds. Touga damn near agreed, but now wasn't the time.

"Daddy! Gome! Come play!" InuYasha suddenly shouted, and Touga sighed, letting the matter drop. He would figure it out eventually, even if Kagome didn't tell him. Touga pointed towards InuYasha, telling Kagome to join the boy and she smiled at him, glad that he dropped the subject. However, he was surprised when she suddenly pushed him, using her miko powers to push him back a few steps. She immediately turned from him and began chasing InuYasha, laughing the entire time as the boy squealed and attempted to escape her grasp.

Touga catching a glance from Kagome realized why she acted the way she did and smirked. If she wanted to play, then he would. He jumped in, causing both his son and the female to squeal and turn in the other direction. Now they were running together attempting to get away from the big bad yokai chasing them. He caught InuYasha first, nuzzling the boys neck to tickle him, and when he released the child he took off running again keeping the game going.

He turned his sights on Kagome and began to chase her, a playful growl leaving his throat as she continued to dodge his clawed hands. He was amazed at her beautiful laugh, and wanted to hear it more often, as often as possible, and he would make sure he did. Finally he grabbed Kagome around her waist, pulling the females back against his chest. He took in the way she panted and couldn't stop himself even if he tried. The chase had brought his beast too close to the surface.

"I caught you." He whispered, his voice raspy and deeper than usual and his warm breath caressing her ear. He growled as she turned her head around, blue eyes suddenly meeting his. The thought to kiss her popped into his head but he never had the chance to act on it before her lips pressed against his. Instantly he reacted, falling into the kiss more than he thought possible. It had never felt like this with his previous wives, and he wasn't sure how to react to it. He didn't want to deepen the kiss, because the situation didn't call for it, but even so this was the most passion filled kiss he had ever shared with a female, and their mouths weren't even opened to the other. When he pulled back, he found himself panting just as much as she, he could see the blush on her cheeks and the worry in her eyes. She believed she had over stepped.

He ran a finger over her lips, his eyes following his thumb. He wanted another taste, but he could see his son gawking at them out the corner of his eye and he knew this wasn't the place or time. He gently placed his lips against hers, it was fleeting and over in but a moment, but it got the message across, he was in no way mad. "We will talk about this at a later time." His eyes cut towards InuYasha and she nodded in understanding and relief. She pulled his hand away from her waist and began to play with InuYasha again. Touga just stood watching over the two, and questioning what had just happened. He was still apprehensive about making Kagome his, but he wasn't sure he could turn her away now. His hand reached up and pressed against his lips. He could still feel hers there and he shivered. No, he couldn't deny her, because at that moment, he realized he was hooked. He was terrified she would get hurt, but after that one kiss, he was addicted, never to return to normal.

-sSs-

Before you get all excited about the kiss, I'm gonna have to burst your bubble. It will be the last one for awhile. Basically, life will get in the way, and Kagome and Touga will hardly even see each other. Which means they have no time to talk about what happened. Yes, Touga can now admit that he wants her. That doesn't mean his fear is gone, or that getting her will even be easy. Kagome is sacred emotionally, by her parents death, Souta's treatment, her low self-esteem, and other things that have yet to be mentioned. Not to mention, as I said, she will become extremely busy very soon, meaning that her and Touga don't get to spend much time together. But the next move on her part makes them one step closer to the tragic thing that will bring them together. So, while I may burst your bubble now, just be patient with me. Eventually, they will get together. I know I mentioned having Naraku in this chapter, but he got pushed back. Stupid muse. Don't worry, he will be in the next chapter, plus we will hear how Kagome is thinking and feeling about this. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Tiffanyb123: Thank you. I am glad you think so highly of my story.

Guest: I have bronchitis at the moment, but I'm fine. I update this story every week. I'm not sure how often you think I post, but so far I have kept on track. Lol. I hope that is quick enough for you. Nad thank you for your concern.

Yaoi4adollar: I like you name. Lol. I am glad you enjoy my story so far.

Jo(Guest): They will realize there feelings, but won't really act on them. It will take something big for them to finally do what everyone is waiting on them to do. Don't worry, they will realize it soon enough. Lol

Vocaloid Marmalade86: Thank you for loving my story. I try my best to find all of my spelling errors when I proof read, but sometimes its hard to do. Lol. I am only human after all. I understand how you feel about some authors though. It can get annoying reading other fanfictions. Lol. Souta's attitude will go. Eventually. Something will happen to make him realize he needs to treat Kagome better and that thing is not to far off, maybe five or six chapters. Lol. His treatment is sort of a defense mechanism. He lost almost his entire family in a matter of moments, and to keep himself from pain, he pushes everyone away. I don't mind rants. To be honest I like them. It means my writing did its job and got an emotional pull from the reader. Lol. I hope weekly is a fast enough update for you. I don't think I could do any sooner.

Mikitsukami: Everyone is pissed at Souta at the moment. Lol. It seems I'm good at getting people mad at certain characters. Lol. You can say however much you please. I love getting all reviews.

Guest: I'm sorry I made you tear up. Although, I love knowing I can get an emotional reaction out of my readers. Naraku will eventually get his ass kicked, but he will cause many problems before then.

Slvrphoenx: OS many people hated and loved this chapter at the same time. They hated the way Souta acted, but loved how touga reacted. Lol. I love that I was able to get that reaction out of people.

Decadenceofmysoul: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Touga will always be protective of Kagome, emotionally and physically.

Wren210: Of course I do. I love writing lemons, and the beginning of stories are always the hardest for me. I can't writ them. Lol. I just need to write a lemony one shot to get the lemon out of my system. Lol. I only planned for two things to be present, but I guess I accidentally put in more. Lol. IT was the only thing Touga could really do without taking Souta over his knee. He doesn't have that right. Well get more into Naraku and his schemes in the next chapter. He should worry you.

TsukiyoTenshi: Touga would have slapped Souta if he could have. Lol. Ramble away, I really don't mind lol.

I do not own InuYasha. (Can we just go ahead and say that this is for the entire story. I'm tired of writing it after every chapter.)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Naraku sat in his office, his thoughts on a certain woman. He really should be focusing on his work and business, but no matter what he tried, he just couldn't. In front of him was the deed to the shrine he had basically stolen from the woman, and he narrowed his eyes aggravated. He had bought the damn thing, hoping to use it to his advantage. He figured if he had her home, he could use it it get the woman. It had been his intention to do so the very day he bought it, but that damn dog had caught him off guard and he was forced into abandoning his original plan.

He knew Kagome would do anything for her family, and he had planned on telling the woman that if she were to court him with the intentions of mating, that he would pay off her debts and she could have her family home. But that fucking dog ruined it. Naraku knew that had he mentioned it in front of the mutt, the male would immediately have told Kagome no. And Kagome would have listened.

That infuriated Naraku the most. The women he wanted as his own, the women he was in love with, was looking towards another. A dog at that. Naraku could offer her so much more than that mutt, but he needed to figure out a way to make Kagome see that. He had to come up with a plan that would make her look towards him, and never look away. But how would he do that. With a sigh, he decided he needed to hear Kagome's voice and dialed her phone number into his work phone.

He was greeted by breathless voice that he knew belonged to Kagome. His eyes narrowed as she spoke into the phone, but it wasn't her he was angry at. It was the deeper voice that belonged to the dog that caused his ire, and he quickly hung up, not saying one word. It seemed he was taking much to long in his planning and he needed to pick up the speed.

His furious eyes looked up as his door opened, revealing his just as angry half-sister. He hated the bitch, but she was family, and he wouldn't send her away unless needed. It was the last thing his father ask of Naraku before he met his death, so for now, he would take care of the women until a time he could send her on the way.

"Kikyou." He greeted, leaning back in his chair as Kikyou calmly sat across from him, her fingers twitching in agitation. Naraku wondered how his father could have bedded another woman and created this…thing, but pushed the thought away knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Kikyou asked, and Naraku raised an eyebrow. For a moment he thought about answering truthfully, but bit his tongue. Something told him he was going to need her.

"May I ask what has you so riled up?" Naraku questioned, purposefully ignoring her question. Kikyou groaned and slouched in the chair, her long hair falling over her shoulder, and immediately Naraku regretted asking. Had he known she was going to start a rant, he would have just sent her on her way.

"This stupid bitch at work is stealing my man." Kikyou started, her face scrunched up in an ugly way. "Just today I saw the two playing in the park with that brat. And then the bitch had the nerve to kiss him! She kissed my Touga! I told her repeatedly to stay away and she continues to ignore my warnings. Other than physical harm, I have no idea what else to do to get her away from him."

Naraku perked up at the name Touga, and his eyes narrowed in thought. It better not be who he thought it was. "Touga who? Who is the name of this women?"

"Touga Taisho and Kagome Higurashi." Kikyou answered, looking confused as Naraku suddenly growled, his eyes flashing red for the briefest of moments. It was clear the male was struggling to calm down. He was clutching at his desk almost desperately, and taking deep breaths. It took a few minutes, but finally he was able to breath a calm breath, and look towards Kikyou once more.

"You work with Kagome?" He asked, his mind reeling. Perhaps he could use Kikyou to keep an eye on Kagome. She could be his eyes when he wasn't around. His brilliant mind began working in overdrive, and all of a sudden he had more plans then he knew what to do with. Yes, Kikyou would become his pawn in this game.

"Unfortunately. You know her?" Kikyou questioned, still just as confused before. She knew better than to insult Kagome again. Naraku could be ruthless, she had seen it before her own eyes, and she didn't want that anger turned on her.

"I have plans for her." Naraku admitted, leaning back in his chair once again. "I believe we could help each other, don't you agree. I want that dog away from Kagome, and you want Touga for your self. Perhaps, we could work together and gain both of our goals." Naraku watched as her eyes became thoughtful and he knew she would agree. She wasn't above using manipulation or force to get what she wanted, and he was glad for it.

"What do you think we should do?" She inquired, admitting that she was interested in what ever he had planned. She would do anything if it meant that she would gain Touga as a mate. That was all she wanted at this point, that and to watch Kagome break into small pieces.

"What have you attempted so far?" Naraku asked, needing to know what all things she tried. Most likely what she did try was pathetic, but he needed to know so he could plan around them. He was right. She had only really tried seduction with the male, and Naraku scoffed internally. Of course Touga turned her down. Truth was, he didn't care if Kikyou got what she wanted or not. He was simply going to use her as long as she remained useful to him. "Seduction isn't going to work. Not that well. He is an Inu Daiyokai, a pack demon. He won't accept you unless his entire pack does. He may be alpha, but his pack is important. How large is his family?"

"Just him and his two sons as far as I know." Kikyou replied, interested in what Naraku had to say. Already she was learning more than she knew, and she was sure she made the right decision in coming to her brother for help.

Naraku nodded, his mind running through all possible scenarios, before settling on one. "First thing you will do is get to know the brat. I assume he is young if you know of him, it means he attends the school you teach, correct?" At Kikyou's nod, Naraku continued, mentally seeing his plan unfold. "Befriend the child, make him like you. If you succeed, Touga will be forced to take notice in you because his son does. This is something you will have to work hard on though, Kagome is very good with children, and likely already has some sort of bond with the boy."

"It won't matter. I 'll be sure to make InuYasha look at her in a negative light. It won't be hard considering how impressionable children are." Kikyou soothed, a grin planted on her face. Yes, she could see this plan working wonderfully. "What will you do."

"Nothing as of yet, but when the time comes, I will put my own plan into action. First you need to do your part, and should you succeed I will do mine, breaking any relationship Touga and Kagome may already have. He will not have what is mine." Naraku said, finishing off with a growl.

Kikyou really couldn't see what was so special about the girl but she wasn't going to ask or question Naraku. Right now he was helping her, and she wasn't going to ruin that. Now she just had to figure out how she was going to attempt to get close to a brat she despised. She hated hanyou, and thought they should cease to exist. She knew Touga would probably want kids, and she would give them to him. However, she would purge any yokai out of their body making them human. Yes, she was thankful that she was a miko, and could do things such as that. It would come in handy after all.

"Go. I have work to do, and you need to begin your plan. Do not fail, sister of mine." Naraku warned, and Kikyou nodded, standing from her chair and quickly left. Sometimes Naraku really scared her, and she didn't want to ever be on his bad side.

Kagome sighed as she drove, the night sky completely blacking out her surroundings. There was no one on the road except her, so only the lights from her car was illuminating the ground in front of her. It was very nerve wracking that was for sure. She hated doing this but it was a necessary evil.

Christmas was only a few weeks away, and she didn't have enough money for it. She didn't even have enough to buy decorations or presents for Souta, so she was forced to go out and obtain a third job. She was now working nights at a bar outside of town and in the middle of nowhere. She was left with about three hours of sleep at night, but at least she would have enough money to buy everyone Christmas presents. She couldn't wait to get little InuYasha a toy, and Souta a new game. She still had to decide what all to get for Sango and Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru, and then Touga.

A smile form on her face as she thought about the big inu. That kiss they had shared had been amazing. She wasn't sure what had come over her when she suddenly pushed her lips against his, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it. She didn't even want to. What she really wanted was to find Touga and kiss him again. But she couldn't, not until they had that talk he mentioned.

Of course, now that she had a third job, she hadn't had time to even speak to him. For a week now, Touga had been calling asking to have dinner or meet up somewhere, and every time she was forced to make an excuse. There was no way she would admit that she had a third job, because she would never hear the end of it. Touga would be pissed as it was, then he would tell Sesshomaru who would tell Rin, who would tell Sango and Miroku. And then all of a sudden she would have everyone she cared for reprimanding her for working so hard. Yes, she was exhausted, both emotionally and physically, but she wouldn't give up. Everything she does was for those she cared about. And she wouldn't change anything if it meant they were happy.

She could only hope that Touga could wait until after Christmas for that talk. After the holiday's she planned on going back down to two jobs, and then her and Touga could spend days talking if he wanted. She just hoped that he would be patient, because if she missed her chance to get to know the male better, well, she would be devastated. She didn't know why, but she was strongly attracted to Touga, and she didn't want to lose him. Of course, to lose him, she would have to have him first. She silently begged Touga to wait on her, even though she knew he probably wouldn't.

Touga sighed as he looked at the paperwork on his desk. Why is it that he couldn't focus on his job. Oh, that's right. He got a taste of a female he desperately wanted, but obviously decided didn't want him back. The kiss they shared had been wonderful, and even now he was thinking of how it felt to have her lips caressing his. God, he wished he could have her here right now doing the same thing, but it wasn't to be.

After their time at the park, they all three had gotten dinner, and he had taken her home. He wanted to kiss her then, but InuYasha was grumpy and crying in the car so he needed to hurry home. He simply wished her good night and told her he would call tomorrow. She kissed his check knowing he didn't have time, and he turned and left a smile on his face. He was sure that he would have Kagome by his side from that moment on.

Imagine his surprise when he realized he was wrong. He had called the very next day, and received no answer, it wasn't until he picked up InuYasha from school that he noticed things were wrong. Kagome barely stoped long enough to even great him. She apologized but said she was in a hurry for a meeting and that she would call later, before zooming out of the school. Touga just took her word for it and went to the park with InuYasha.

He didn't start to think negatively until he realized that she never called. He waited and waited, and eventually he just knew she had fallen asleep, so he himself went to bed. When he awoke the next morning he called again, and this time she answered. She sounded cheerful to hear from him, and apologized for not calling. She had told him that she didn't get home till late and didn't want to wake him. He accepted the apology and asked her to dinner that night. It was her answer that made his heart constrict painfully. She told him she couldn't, that she was working late at the diner. Had she spoken the truth, he wouldn't have been so hurt, but she had lied. He could sense it, and the smile he had been sporting faded instantly. Why would she lie to him? Why didn't she trust him?

Again he pushed the negative feelings away, and made excuses for her. She didn't mean to lie. He was just mistaken, or she would tell him the truth eventually. How wrong he was. Two more days he called to ask her for dinner, or just to meet up, and it was always the same. A lie that she made up. At that point, he stopped calling. It was clear to him what had happened and he wasn't going to lie to himself anymore. She did enough of that.

She no longer wanted to pursue a relationship with him. He was angry at her, but more angry at himself. He should have known better. Kagome was perfect in every way, kind and caring. Motherly to any child, and beautiful beyond words. He didn't deserve her, and she knew it. He just wished she hadn't kissed him, leaving him wanting more when he couldn't get it. He would respect her wishes, and leave her alone. He wouldn't push himself on her.

He turned from his desk and looked outside. It was late. Normally he would have been home by now, but he was trying to catch up on work that he had fallen behind with. However, it was pointless to remain. He still wasn't able to concentrate. He sighed again, his thoughts going to Kagome. He was sure she was curled up on that couch, bundled on the blankets asleep. How he just wanted to go to her, wrap her in his arms and give her his warmth. With him, she would never be cold again. She would never want for anything, because he would give her the world if he could.

It was in that moment the he realized what he had not previously. He was willing to give Kagome everything he was able to, even if what she wanted was for him to remove himself from her life. He sighed painfully and rubbed a hand over his face and he let out a bitter laugh. He did the one thing he said he would never do again. After the death of Izayoi he promised himself he wouldn't make the same mistake, and here he was falling into the same damn trap.

He had fallen in love with Kagome.

Of course it wasn't very surprising to be honest. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was quite easy to do so. She literally pulled people in, touching the hearts of all that she could, leaving a permanent imprint of herself deep within all that took the time to get to know her. It was impossible not to fall in love with her, and now he wished he had never met her. At least then he wouldn't know the pain of unrequited love.

Of course, he took that back immediately. He would never regret meeting her. She brought a light to his life that had never been there before. Even if he only saw her occasionally through InuYasha and Rin, he would be happy. He would cherish those meetings, never letting them out of his memory. It would be all he had of her.

-sSs-

Poor Touga. Don't worry, soon he will realize that Kagome isn't avoiding him. In fact in about two chapters all hell will break loose and relationships between multiple people will change drastically. Kagome and Touga, Kagome and Souta, and so on. I actually look forward to the chapter. I'm sorry I missed a week. I was on vacation and while away my great great grandmother died, and I was having to deal with that. Now I am back though, and hopefully I won't miss anymore weeks. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: They will get together soon. IN about four to five chapters.

OptimusPrinegirl213: Thank you for your review, I am glad you are liking this story.

Jo(Guest): There really won't be a big break, at least not yet.

Jay90: Thank you for your review, and I am glad you are enjoying the story so much. I'm glad you are anticipating the new chapters.

Decadenceofmysoul: I'm glad you thought it was cute. I hadn't meant to write that, but my mind got away from me. Lol.

Mikitsukami: I want to try and have a lot of family scenes. SO if you have ideas, let me know. I'm glad I was able to lift your spirits a bit. Thank you for your compliment. It always makes me happy, since writing is what I love to do. I'm glad that I can make your day a bit better. I'm about to start another story based on the anime ghost hunt. If you want, you can read that one as well. Also, thank you for messaging me and checking on me. You were the only one to do that.

Wren210: Well now, we've heard a bit more of Naraku's thoughts. They will only get darker from here. I agree that Kagome has lost almost all of her self-esteem, but Touga will be the main reason she gets it back. It will take time though. Souta will soon come to his senses. Any ideas will always help.

DarkAngelLida: That's Kikyou for you. I almost always use her as the antagonist, because she makes it so easy to do so. You won't have to wait much longer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome looked at her self in the mirror, a scowl on her face. She hated the outfit she had on, but the skimpier she went, the more tips she made. Her clothing wasn't to bad, just not her style of choice. It was a pair of simple blue jeans shorts, stopping just under her backside. Her shirt was a tank top, tight around her chest and showing the smallest bit of her stomach. Again, she hated it. She felt dirty and wanted to put more clothing on as soon as possible. Not to mention how cold it was outside. Just like this, she was going to have to run to her car and quickly turn the heat on.

She had to remind herself of why she was doing this. For her family and friends. There was only two weeks left until Christmas, and just working the one week she had been had almost given her enough money. She figured that if she worked one last week, she would have enough and then she would quit. That was a day she looked forward to. She really didn't want this job anymore.

With a sigh she made her way out of her room, surprised to be stopped by an angry Souta. He normally never said anything as she left, and she couldn't help but to wonder why he was here. He never cared where she went or what she did as long as it didn't affect him. She remembered a time when he refused to let her leave the house, or he always asked to go with her. That was a time long gone.

"Where are you going?" Souta asked, his voice angered. He was tired of Kagome running around at night like she was. To be honest, while he didn't really like Touga, he had been hoping his sister would get with him. It was clear the two liked each other, and while he treated Kagome badly, he wanted her to be happy. Touga had called the apartment a few times looking for Kagome, however, Kagome was never here. Eventually the calls stopped.

"I…" Kagome started, unsure of what to say. She didn't want to tell Souta about her job, but she may just have to. As long as he didn't tell anyone else, it would be okay if he knew. She opened her mouth to tell him what was going on, but never got to speak.

"Who are you going around fucking?" Souta started, causing Kagome to gasp in surprise. He shouldn't know what that was, let alone say it. "You've started wearing horrible clothes. I never thought my sister could dress like a…whore. If this is how you are going to act, maybe you shouldn't even come home."

Finally she had reached her limit. After all she did for Souta, she never received a thank you, and instead he accuses her of something disgusting. Her hand rose before she told it to, and it was the sound of her hand connecting to his cheek that made her realize what she had just done. Even Souta was surprised at her actions, but right now she couldn't bring herself to regret it. "I am not doing anything that you have insinuated. If you must know, I have gotten a third job so I can pay for Christmas this year. I am exhausted, and have gotten eight hours of sleep this entire week. I will not have you calling me a whore, or saying any of those disgusting words again." She paused on last time, needing to say one last thing. "Your not the brother I remember."

Souta looked up at her, tears in his eyes, and she couldn't fight her own. She didn't say anything as she passed by him. She needed to get out to her car and get to work. As soon as she sat in her seat, the water works started and she pulled out of her drive way, sobbing. She missed the Souta she used to know. The one that always followed her around and greeted her when she came home. She remembered taking him out for ice cream or going to see his soccer games, but now… now he hated her.

Another sob escaped her throat as she continued to drive, memories flashing in her mind. She could see her mother and father, her grandpa and Souta all playing around, or eating a family dinner. She could remember their vacations and she couldn't help but to wish those days could still happen. She had given up everything when her family died, and she was hated for it. Her own brother wanted her to never return home and at this point she wished she could.

Her tears wouldn't stop and she was wishing she could call someone. She really needed to talk, but almost everyone was asleep. The one person she really wanted, hadn't called or texted her in days, and she knew she ruined any chance of having him as anything more than a friend. She wasn't even sure she would have that. Even with that knowledge, she wanted nothing more than to call him, but he was most likely asleep. She desperately decided however to send a text and ask if they could talk. If he was awake hopefully he would call.

That was exactly what she did. She reached into her purse and grabbed her phone, quickly typing the text she was going to send. However she never got the chance to send it, because she did the one thing she never did. She took her eyes off of the road.

…SS…

Sesshomaru barged into his father's office, annoyed that he was once again having to step in and fix his fathers mistakes. Things had been going well, and then all of the sudden his father and Kagome had stopped speaking. He wasn't even sure as to why. All he knew was he wasn't going to keep stepping in and pushing them in the right direction. This time, he would make sure his father wouldn't give up.

"Father, we must speak." Sesshomaru started, making the Daiyokai look up from his seat. His eyes were tired, and it was clear his beast was at the front of his mind again. Sesshomaru had never seen his father so close to losing control. The red rim around his fathers eyes proved how close his beast was to the surface.

"Why are you not home asleep?" Touga asked, turning his eyes form his angry son. He didn't have the patience to deal with anyone right now. He had a pounding headache from trying to tame his beast and he was exhausted. What he needed was Kagome, but she didn't want him.

"I could be asking you the same, do you realize how late it is?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the darkness behind his father. It was three in the morning to be exact, and it was why Sesshomaru came out. His father was acting ridiculous again and that needed to stop. "InuYasha has been asking for you,"

"I'll spend the day with him tomorrow." Touga replied, hoping that would appease his oldest. He just wanted to be alone and force himself not to call Kagome. God, he wanted to hear her voice and her laugh. He wanted to see her big blue eyes, and taste her lips. If he didn't stop thinking about her, that is exactly what he was going to do.

"That is enough!" Sesshomaru snapped, his own eyes bleeding red. He had not been this angry for quite sometime, and his father was pushing him to the limits.

"Sesshomaru." Touga warned, seeing how his son was losing control. Touga's own beast was already antsy to get out, Sesshomaru really didn't want to give him another reason. He hadn't needed to fight his son in some time, and he didn't want to do it in his office.

"You are a fucking fool, throwing away something that could make your life perfect, all because of the death of your last wives." Sesshomaru snapped, his voice raised. "Mother caused her own death by taking her eyes off of the opponent. I was there, I saw it happen!" Sesshomaru was done with the way his father was acting, and he knew what he was about to say would cause his father to either break, or to snap. While both sounding the same, they were quite different. "Izayoi knew her death was coming, and chose to continue on anyway. None of their deaths was your fault!"

"What did you just say?" Touga whispered quietly, his face full of shock. Sesshomaru calmed at seeing this, knowing that his father was going to need time. That was a bomb shell Sesshomaru had promised not to tell. He quickly said a prayer to Izayoi, apologizing for breaking that promise before explaining the situation to his father.

"It was the one time you couldn't make it to an ultrasound, do you remember?" Sesshomaru started, watching as his father nodded. "You sent me to accompany her, to be sure she was safe. It was then that she was told she needed to abort one of the pups." Touga's head snapped up, his golden eyes meeting his sons, and Sesshomaru cringed. "I told her to do it, but she refused, stating that she wouldn't kill any of her children. Father, the doctor told Izayoi she was too small to deliver both children safely. I suggested a Caesarean, but Izayoi-"

"Izayoi was allergic to something they put into pain medication." Touga finished, his face pale at what he was learning. Sesshomaru took a seat across from his father, letting the male think over what he had said. Touga was frozen in shock. She had been told to kill one of their pups, but didn't, and now she was dead.

"Why?" He asked, his voice breaking.

Sesshomaru knew that question had a double meaning and he wasted no time in explaining. "She decided to try and have both pups, because she figured that even if she died, you would have a part of her. She wanted you have your son and daughter. As far as why we never told you… I was going to. However, she made me promise not to say a word. She said she didn't want you to be in constant fear during the rest of her days, she wanted to remember you how she always did. I granted her this, knowing how big of a sacrifice she was making."

Touga stood immediately, throwing his desk so hard, it flew over Sesshomaru and slammed into the wall behind him. Sesshomaru didn't even flinch, instead he slowly stood, never taking his eyes off of his father. "Sacrifice!" Touga roared, eyes blazing as they stared at his son. "She died! My daughter died! She gave her life, and I still only walked away with InuYasha! I lost almost everything that day! She _sacrificed_ herself for nothing! Why didn't you tell me then. When I told you that my wife and daughter died, why didn't you tell me?!"

Sesshomaru flinched, remembering that day perfectly. He had been surprised that his sister had died as well, but mostly he felt guilty. His father looked so broken and hollow, even while he held his newest son, and Sesshomaru knew it wasn't the time to tell his father what Izayoi had kept a secret. So he helped his father to heal, giving a hand in what ever his father needed. It was the least he could do. "You were not ready."

"Not ready. My fucking wife and daughter had just died. Did you think I would ever be ready to hear that my son helped my wife to kill herself." Touga yelled, veins in his neck poking out in his anger, he had never felt this betrayed before, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He never expected his son to do something like this.

Sesshomaru's arm swung out quicker than he expected and the raged Touga never saw it coming. His fist connected with his fathers cheek and the elder demon stumbled back, surprised that his son would go so far. And in that moment, two furious Daiyokai stood in one small cramped room.

"I did no such thing, and you will not accuse me of such." Sesshomaru snarled. He needed to get this conversation back to the reason why he even came. However, this confrontation was turning hostile very quickly. "I told Izayoi to rid herself of a pup, I told her to tell you. I was in her ear the entire last months of her pregnancy, but I could not force her hand. However, I believe Izayoi died for more than just giving birth. I believe it was fate."

"Fate? Why would fate kill my wife?" Touga asked, his confusion to Sesshomaru's words settling down his anger. He was still furious with Sesshomaru, but that didn't mean he would kill his own son. Especially now that Sesshomaru was speaking nonsense.

"Yes. It is what I believe. Fate knew, that you would need to be single, but that you would also need to time to process Izayoi's death. It knew you had to be ready to move on, to find the woman you are meant to spend your life with. Your soul mate." Sesshomaru replied, his own voice softening as his fathers did.

"You think my soul mate is out there? Have you lost your mind? Finding someones soul mate is impossible, Son. It's so rare that it is thought to be a myth." Touga scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He had no idea what made Sesshomaru think of anything absurd as this. Sure, Sesshomaru would be able to see if someone had met their soul mate, but that didn't mean Touga had.

"I can see it. Your aura has melded with hers, just as hers with yours." Sesshomaru stated, making Touga look at him with wide eyes. If that was the case, then Sesshomaru couldn't be mistaken. It was part of the boys gift to see aura's.

"You mean, I really have met my soul mate?" Touga asked, his voice a sift whisper of amazement. "Is it…Is it Kagome?" He asked, hoping with everything in him that it was. It would explain so much. His sudden attraction to her, the way his beast fought to get the woman at his side, all of it.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered, his face calm and his body relaxed. He wouldn't have to be on defense with his father anymore. He was sure the conversation about Izayoi would be brought back up, but for now, the topic was Kagome.

Touga let out a laugh, and Sesshomaru was surprised to hear sadness in it. "Kagome doesn't want me, Sesshomaru. She… kissed me and then never spoke to me again. I tried. I called and texted, even spoke to her when I picked up InuYasha. She made excuse after excuse not to see me."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen. He hadn't realized that their relationship had progressed so far. However, he knew Kagome felt something for his father, and he wasn't sure why she would pull away all of a sudden. "Father, what does your beast say. He should know."

"He says I'm being a fool and that we should corner the woman and make her tell us what is going on." Touga admitted, beginning to look for his phone in the mess his office now was. He could hear it ringing and was having trouble finding it.

"I assume you once again didn't listen to your beast." Sesshomaru gathered, and at that point Touga found his phone and answered it without paying attention to Sesshomaru or looking at the caller id.

"Touga Taisho speaking." He started, surprised to hear sobbing on the other end.

"T-Touga, Its Souta." The boy sobbed into the phone, and immediately Sesshomaru was by his father listening in. It was clear something was terribly wrong. Tougas heart constricted painfully as possibilities went through his mind.

"Souta, what is wrong? Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked when he realized his father wasn't able to speak at that moment.

"I don't know! We got into a fight and I found out she has a third job. She never told me where before she left, but she should have been home a few hours ago. I've tried calling her and she's not answering. The police said they couldn't help until she had been missing for twenty four hours. I don't know what to do, and I thought you could help. Please! Please find my sister." The boy explained, his sobbing getting stronger as he continued to talk. It was becoming hard to understand what the child was saying.

"Souta, I am going to send Rin to pick you up. You will be staying with her and InuYasha. We will call you once we find your sister." Touga cut in, finally able to speak. Sesshomaru noticed how much deeper his voice was, and then saw the red and turquoise eyes. This was his fathers beast.

The boy agreed and hung up waiting on Rin. Sesshomaru immediately called and told his woman what was happening, and she frantically agreed to go and get Souta. Once he hung up, Sesshomaru turned to his father, apprehensive about dealing with the animal inside. A beast was unpredictable, and Sesshomaru really didn't want to to end up in the hospital.

"We will have to search for her." Touga stated, as he began pacing on the floor. "We need to find out where she was working. Sesshomaru, you are good with computers, track her where a bouts."

"No." Sesshomaru replied, before quickly explaining why. He didn't like that look in his fathers eye. "It would take too long, and Souta has already said she has been missing for a few hours. There is a faster way. As your soul mate you will be able to feel her. You simply must concentrate. Think of nothing but the woman."

"We are not mated." Touga argued, not understanding what his son was talking about.

"I can feel Rin even now, and we are not mated. You are soul mates, already mated by your hearts. Concentrate father, it is freezing outside, and she needs you." Sesshomaru countered, making sure his father would not question him again.

Touga nodded and closed his eyes. He let his mind clear of everything but Kagome. He thought of her voice, the sound of her laughter. He thought of what he imagined she smelled like, since he had yet to be able to scent her. He thought of what her happy blue eyes looked like as she smiled towards him. He thought of the feel and taste of her lips, the pressure of her body pressed against his. Finally he thought of the predicament she was in a this moment, thought of how she needed him, and that was when it happened. It was a tug of sorts, pulling from deep within him. It was small, as if there wasn't much there, and Touga worried that it was a sign of Kagome. How badly was she hurt? Finally opening his eyes he looked towards his son, and nodded indicating that he found it.

"Follow it." Sesshomaru ordered, and immediately both males were gone, leaving behind nothing but fluttering paper caught in the wind of their departure.

..cCc..

I told you all hell was going to break loose, and I meant it. Kagome is going to be badly injured, and you will all have to wait until next chapter to find out how badly. Sorry, I can be cruel. Lol. It has been brought to my attention that my lines breaks haven't been posting, and I blame fanfiction for that. Seriously, is it so hard for fanfiction to allow certain keys to be used. Gah. Stupid fanfiction. Anyway, I've fixed the problem, and hopefully that won't happen again. If it does let me know. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Until next time.

Shout outs:

Jay90: Soon, Kagome will hardly have to work. You'll see what happens eventually, just know that she will get a much needed break. After the next chapter, Souta will begin to treat her much better. Kikyou will never learn. Thank you for your condolences.

Vocaloid Marmalade86: Nope, Kikyou can't just die. I have plans for her. Lol. However, in the end she will get whats coming towards her. Kagome will do exactly that, that I can promise you. Just be patient. Soon the two will be together. They will start off by courting, but that's better than nothing right. Naraku is just starting out. He will get much worse. Kagome has what Kikyou wants. Its that simple.

Queen-of-Nemisol: I wanted them to know each other somehow, and that was the best I could come up with. Everyone always has them having sex, and I wanted to do something different.

Wren210: I'll try my best, but no promises. I start school on Monday, so I'm going to be even busier. Some will, some won't. Some will work, but fail at the same time. You'll just have to wait and see. That's Kagome for you. To nice for her own good. Touga will soon learn the truth.

Jo(Guest): I am glad you are loving it so much.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Blue eyes narrowed as they watched the earth come closer from the small plane window. It had been awhile since he returned home, and he could say he didn't miss it. He had chose to move away a few years ago, and never intended to come back. He had had no reason to, no motivation to leave the life he had made for himself. That is until now.

The reason he left is for a woman. He had pushed her to far, and made her run. He planned to give her time to calm herself, and then approach her, making sure he explained himself and got her back. However, that never happened. She disappeared on him, left college, and was never heard from again. He rolled his eyes as he thought of her overreaction.

Could she really blame him for what happened. She refused to put out, and for a year, he was patient, waiting on only her. Then she finally tells him she is ready for that step, and he is jumping for joy and not willing to waste any second. So he didn't, he picked her up, carried her to his dorm, and proceeded to begin to mate her. It was then that all hell broke loose.

The moment he mentioned mating the bitch, she freaked out, telling him to stop. He had been confused, and unsure as to what was going on, but he stopped long enough to listen to her. She didn't want to mate. She was to young, and she wasn't ready for that big of a step. She just wanted to have sex and only sex. Hearing those words infuriated him. He was a wolf yokai. A demon who breeds one female for life and he had just been rejected. It sent his beast into over drive.

No, he wasn't a daiyokai, and didn't have full access to his beast, but he still could pull strength from his inner self. Not much but it was there. Plus, his female was human. That very moment, he came to the conclusion he would have his mate, no matter what she said. Eventually she would forgive him for forcing her, and she would realize he did what was best for both of them.

So he proceeded to do what he wanted. He tasted her breast, felt her skin. He could even smell her arousal, although it was forced. It made it easier to ignore her tears and struggles if he focused on that smell. He had been so close. So damn close, and thinking about it now had him shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He was able to feel her heat on his own groin, he had been about to plunge into her depths, sealing the deal when she did something that surprised and damn near killed him.

Neither he, nor the female had known she was a miko. Miko's and monks were thought to be extinct, and all he could say was good riddance. The world didn't need holy people. Of course, at the time that wasn't what was going through his mind. He couldn't think very clearly the moment the bitch sent a wave of reiki towards him. He had been thrown across the room, his body slamming into the wall. He could feel every damn burn left on his body, and even to this day he carried scars. All he remembers after getting zapped was his woman grabbing her clothes and running out of the room sobbing.

He was bed ridden for days until he was able to at least stand. He couldn't very well go to the doctor, because if he did, he would have to tell about the woman and her abilities. He may hate any person with holy power, but the woman was still his. She was his to protect, his to mate, his to breed, his to cherish, and he would. Once he found her.

That is why he was on a plane, landing in a town he never wanted to return to. He had left his home town to go to college, and never wanted to return. He didn't want to see his overbearing father, or his pathetic mother. If he gets his way, he still won't. He was here for one reason, and one reason only. His woman. His two lackeys was quick to tell him of a few wolves feeling the power of a miko in this area twice. It was faint, but it was still there. His pack is large and spread across the country and the moment his female fled, he sent out word to keep an eye out for her. Finally his patience has paid off.

No one has gotten a visual on the woman, but he knew. His gut told him this was were he would find the one that escaped, the one that would soon be his. By now, she has had a year to calm down and see reason, he would make sure he did. If not, he would simply take her. His clawed hand reached up, clasping the pendent hanging around his neck. She would never be able to hurt him with her reiki again. Not with the necklace he now wore.

Once the plane landed, he stood, pushing the pendent under his shirt to keep it hidden. The flight attendant grabbed any on board bags he had, and followed him as he made his way off of the plane, making all other passengers sit and wait. He loved being the alpha of a wolf pack. He was rewarded so many things as it should be.

"Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled, their arms waving frantically once they caught sight of their leader. Kouga took a deep breath, and smiled, his fangs glinting in the sunlight. He was finally one step closer to getting his woman. His Kagome.

…SS…

Touga was stood frozen to the spot as his golden eyes scanned the phone in his hand. He felt his heart constrict as the pieces begin to slide into one another, telling him exactly what happened. Kagome had been texting and driving. What hurt the most was the message left on her screen. It had been to him. She had been attempting to text him, asking if he could call her. Why? Why didn't she just call him, or wait until she arrived at her job? Why was she so careless?

"Father, we still have to find her." Sesshomaru softly stated, his hand reaching out to grab the phone from his sire. He couldn't even imagine how he would feel if Rin was in this predicament. Then to learn that what ever happened was caused because she was trying to text him… Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought.

Touga clamped his hand around the phone just before his son reached it and quickly shoved it into his pocket. "She must be around here somewhere." Touga said, his eyes closing as he concentrated on the pull that was quickly fading. He needed to find Kagome soon. Without saying one word, he used his demonic speed, determined to find his soul mate before it was to late. He could feel her fading, and he wouldn't stand for it.

However, the moment he spotted Kagome's car, he froze. He hadn't even paid attention to the fact, that they were no longer on the road, and instead getting deeper into the woods. He didn't even see the tire tracks he and Sesshomaru had been running over all this time. He was so focused on the fading pull, that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings.

He felt his heart stop beating as his wide eyes took in the wreckage. He never realized a car could be so damaged, and as he continued to look, his breathing became shallow. He could only hear the blood rushing in his ears, he felt his hands begin to shake, and his knees get weak. The car, if you could call it that, was smashed into a tree. The front end was split in half, the massive tree trunk sticking out the middle of it. The roof and back end also contained damage, and it was then that Touga realized the car had rolled a few times. All of this because of a text that never even got sent.

What finally made Touga move was the smell of blood. His eyes bleed red again, and his beast jumped to the front, determined to save their mate. The fact that Touga could smell Kagome meant her reiki was failing her. Her body was giving up. Quickly Touga ran the last few feet towards the car, and he nearly sobbed at what he saw. His perfect Kagome was injured. At first, he thought her to be dead as his eyes met her lifeless blue. They stared into nothing, and a trembling hand reached out to stroke a sticky and wet cheek. He pulled his hand back and whimpered at the sight of blood on his fingers.

"Father." Sesshomaru whispered, thinking the same thing as Touga. They were to late. They had taken to much time, and now Kagome was gone. She was dead. She had left them behind.

Touga's clean hand came to his cheek as he felt warmth, and another whimper left him when he felt his own tears. His Kagome had suffered, because of him. It always comes back to him. He is the one to always cause the women he loves to be hurt. And this time… this time he wouldn't survive the loss. There was no way he could live past the death of Kagome. Already the pain in his chest was unbearable, surpassing everything he felt with Izayoi or Inukimi. And it was still growing.

"She's still alive." Sesshomaru whispered, a breath of relief leaving his chest in a gush. "Father! She is still alive!" Sesshomaru shouted, instantly going into action. He had never felt such excitement to seeing a person take in a breath. It was shallow and few in between, but it was life.

Touga finally coming out of his shocked stupor, jumped into action with Sesshomaru. Neither cared about the blood that was beginning to coat them, they just wanted to get to the female. They only had one problem. She was stuck. The dash board of her car had been pushed down so far that it was digging into her leg. Touga could see how the skin was torn in half, and he just knew the plastic was touching bone. Before the could get Kagome out, they needed to remove the dashboard.

"We must be careful. If we move it to much, we could cause more damage to Kagome." Sesshomaru observed, watching as his father finally begin to move. Touga's claws lengthened and easily cut through the metal that was the roof of the car. Ignoring the groan from the metal, the daiyokai pulled the roof off, and threw it from the car. It would make it easier to get to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, you will pull away the dashboard. I will be sure no more damage is done." Touga ordered, the alpha finally back, and Sesshomaru was grateful. He has been worried for his father, just as much as he worried for Kagome. Listening to the order, Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the plastic, and began to lift it away from the woman. He could see his father, grabbing ahold of Kagome's leg, being sure to carefully separate her skin from the dashboard as it was being lifted from the woman. Once Sesshomaru received the signal from his father that the woman's leg was cleared, Sesshomaru used his full strength and tore the thing from the car, being sure that it wouldn't come back down. He threw it over to were the roof landed and then turned back to his father.

Touga knew he had to do something fast. If he didn't, Kagome would never make it to the hospital. She was bleeding profusely from her leg, and somewhere on her head. He had yet to even look that area over yet, but first there was only one thing he could do. He needed to save Kagome, he just hoped she would forgive him. Looking up to his son, he silently asked if this was the right thing to do, and when he received a nod he squared his shoulders. He would deal with the consequences if it meant Kagome would live.

Not taking the time to think about it anymore, Touga quickly brought a claw to his wrist, cutting deeply. It would take a few minutes to heal, and that was what he needed. He could feel his blood running down his arm, and he quickly and gently grabbed Kagome's mouth, pulling it open. He hesitated when he caught sight of Kagome's lifeless eyes again, but Sesshomaru helped him to move forward. The moment his son noticed his hesitance, the younger demon gently closed the miko's eyes, and all of a sudden, Touga could think of Kagome as if she was sleeping and not nearly dead. Not willing to waste more time, he put his bleeding wrist to Kagome's mouth, letting his blood flow from him and into her.

The reaction was immediate as her reiki pulsed, growing stronger by the second. Touga growled, his pupils going blue as he threw his head back. It wasn't a mating, but it was damn near close. He was bonding Kagome to him, and the only thing keeping it from being a mating was the fact that he wasn't taking in her blood. Gods how he wanted to. He was damn near feral at this point. He could hear himself growling as her reiki continued to roll over him, exploring and searching. Her blood scent was so strong, and he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. His fangs lengthened, and he struck. His beast wanted the woman as a mate, and that was what had happened. Touga knew it was the wrong thing to do, but he had no control, he had been pushed to the back.

That is until the taste of the blood registered in his mind, and he spit it from his mouth, glaring at his son. Sesshomaru who noticed his lapse of control stopped his father the only way he knew how. By sacrificing his own arm. The two carried the same blood, therefore it is impossible to mate. Touga's bite would have binded Kagome to him completely, had his teeth met with her flesh, but Sesshomaru made sure his father didn't make that mistake.

"Kagome deserves the choice. Let father gain control, she needs medical attention, and you are making things worse." Sesshomaru smoothly spoke. He couldn't demand anything of the beast, the alpha of alphas, but he could negotiate with it. He needed the animal to see that Kagome needed help. Finally red eyes faded into gold, and Sesshomaru could see the thankful glance his father sent him.

"I owe you Sesshomaru, for everything." Touga whispered, as his eyes turned back to Kagome. Her reiki had settled down and his wrist had healed. It would take time, but his black blood would help her to heal. Gently he picked up the woman he loved and held her to his chest. "Please, Kagome, my beautiful little miko, don't leave me. I need you to fight for me, I need you to survive."

Sesshomaru watched as his father whispered to the miko, his voice breaking in despair as he nuzzled into the woman's neck, and Sesshomaru's heart broke for his father. He hoped Kagome pulled through, because if she didn't, if she gave up this fight, his father would never survive. Sesshomaru wasn't sure he wanted him to. He would never wish that kind of pain on anyone, not even his worst enemy.

…SS…

Touga sat in the chair, his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. He had his eyes tightly closed, his ears turned off to the sound around him. He didn't want the reminder of where he was. He didn't want to see or hear, or even smell the sounds of the hospital. The rolling of beds, the kind but tired nurses, the smell of death rolling around the entire place. It was all a reminder, an indication of where he was, and who was here. His Kagome. His sweet, innocent, beautiful, and perfect Kagome was back there, unconscious. He had no idea if she was even alive.

The moment he walked through the doors carrying Kagome, she was taken from him. He answered question that he could, and then he was told to stay and wait. He damn near killed the male nurse that had the audacity to tell him to step away from his soul mate, but again Sesshomaru was able to keep him calm. His son talked sense into him, and now he was sitting in this chair, still waiting. It had been hours since they took her, and not one person could tell him what was going on. It was the wait that was slowly killing him. Was she alive? How badly was she injured? How bad was the head wound? Would she ever be able to walk again, would she even remember who he was?

"Father." Sesshomaru's voice called, but Touga ignored him. He knew Sesshomaru was worried for him, but it didn't matter. Not right now. All that mattered was Kagome. Touga heard Sesshomaru sigh, and settle beside him, and Touga was thankful for the silence. He needed his Kagome, not his son's worry. He wasn't angry with Sesshomaru, he just needed his female to be okay.

That brought up the question of what he would do if Kagome survived. Would he stay by her side, protect her completely and take the chance of her being hurt again, or would he leave? He could completely leave this country and never come back, and Kagome would be safe from him, but did he have the strength to do so? Could he walk away from the woman he loved? Could he keep her safe, or would he be selfish?

"This is not your fault, father. It is Kagome's. She knew better than to text and drive." Sesshomaru stated, interrupting Touga's thoughts. Just as Touga opened his mouth to reply angrily, another male cleared his throat causing both demons to look up, then stand abruptly when they realized it was the doctor.

"Are you the family of Kagome Higurashi?" The male asked, and Touga took a few eager steps forward.

"Yes. Is she okay? Can I see her?" He asked, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"My name is Dr. Robinson. You can see her, but there are things you should know first." The doctor started, ignoring the way the tall males shoulders slumped. This was the hardest part of his job. "Miss. Higurashi has suffered from many traumas. The wound to her leg tore through her muscle extensively. Even after it heals, she will need physical therapy to build back up her strength. She required many blood transfusions from this wound as well. She has fractured ribs, and just as her leg, these will take weeks to heal. She has many contusions from the glass shattering. No matter how bad these all seem, they are not the worst. These will heal."

"What could be worse?" Touga asked, his voice sounding defeated.

"The head injury. We can only guess that she hit her head on the steering wheel, that or the glass window. Either way, the swelling in her head wouldn't stop. We were forced to go in and remove the fluid build up, but the damage is done. Unfortunately, Miss. Higurashi is in a coma, and there is no guarantee she will wake from this. In fact, it is not likely." The doctor continued, looking at his clipboard then back to the males in front of him.

"She's going to die?" Touga asked, his voice cracking. Sesshomaru was forced to swallow the lump in his throat as he looked away from his breaking father.

"It's up to her at this point. I cannot say what will happen. We will monitor her brain swelling for now, and keep an eye out for infections, but other than that, there is nothing we can do." Dr. Robinson stated, and after a few more words, he parted with the two and moved on to the next patient.

"Father, there is still hope." Sesshomaru soothed, kneeling down beside his sire. He wasn't even sure Touga realized his knees had given out at the news. "Remember, you shared your blood. Then there is her reiki. With your blood and her reiki, she may be just fine."

"Her reiki is hardly working." Touga whispered, his voice sounding strange to his own ears.

"But its still there. That was proved earlier when you shared your blood with her. Do not give up on her yet father, she needs you." Sesshomaru replied, helping his father from the floor. "Now, it is time to go and see her. Talk to her, and be there for her. I will go get Rin and Souta, this will give you time alone with her."

Touga could only look at his son, his eyes thankful as he silently nodded. Sesshomaru was right. Kagome needed him and he needed to pull himself together to be there for her. When she woke up, he needed to be there, no matter what.

sSs

I have no idea when I will be posting again. I started school and its made my schedule suck. I have no idea when I will be able to post, but I know that no matter what I will finish all of my stories. So all I can ask is that you guys be patient with me. This story, will be a long one. The next few chapters will be primarily in Tougas pov. Kagome obviously can't speak and it will be a few months before she wakes up. No, I won't skip this time frame because I have a few things that need to happen while she is out. I haven''t quite decided how kagome will act to Touga bonding her to him, but I have time to figure it out. What do you guys think, angry or understanding? There are three antagonist in this story total, two we have already heard of. The other we wont know about until we go farther into Touga's secret life. His giant mansion, all of his money, the demons that cower away from him when he walks by will all be explained soon. I've been thinking about starting up a fifty shades of grey fanfiction. I'm not sure if I will or not because I already have so many open stories, but I can't get the thought out of my head. What should I do?

P.s. One drive is being a dick... I wasn't able to save and load this chapter, so i was forced to copy and paste. That is why the formatting is off. Just something else to pay a shit ton of money for and it fucks up...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

InuYasha sat, coloring out his letters silently. He glanced towards the substitute teacher, careful not to let her see. He didn't like Kikyou. He wasn't sure why, because she had only ever been nice to him, but something in his belly told him not to trust her. His father always told him to follow his gut, and he would. His father was always right and knew best.

That then brought his mind to something else. Something about Gome. He knew something was wrong, he could see all the signs. He just wasn't sure what. He was awake when Sesshomaru left the night before to speak to their father, then didn't return till this morning to take InuYasha to school. Rin had asked about Kagome, but after a glance towards the boy, Sesshomaru refused to answer, and said he would tell her later. After that Rin started crying, and all InuYasha could do was watch as his older brother comforted Rin.

As Sesshomaru drove him to school, InuYasha asked what was wrong with Gome, and Sesshomaru said nothing. He simply changed the subject, and InuYasha knew there was something wrong. Sesshomaru would have answered otherwise. And he couldn't lie, because InuYasha would know. He would smell it. So what had happened to Gome?

"InuYasha?" Kikyou question, kneeling beside InuYasha as he continued to color. He didn't say anything, pretending he didn't hear, all while hoping she would leave. He didn't feel comfortable or safe around her.

"InuYasha, I'm speaking to you." Kikyou continued in a tone that said he better listen, so reluctantly he looked up to her, his wide golden eyes meeting cold and hard brown. Nothing like the loving blue he had fallen in love with. Why did she always have to talk to him? Even when Gome was there, Kikyou was constantly coming in, saying mean things to Gome and talking to InuYasha in a fake innocence that the young child could see through.

"Why don't you tell me whats bothering you. You have kept to yourself all day today." Kikyou soothed, her kind voice making InuYasha wince. She wasn't fooling anybody, especially InuYasha. However, the boy was in a bind. He knew he needed to answer Kikyou, even if he didn't want to.

"Something is wrong with Gome. I can tell, but no one will answer my questions." Inuyasha admitted, looking back down to the letter he was coloring. He hoped he would at least get some kind of information on Kagome. He missed her and was really worried for the woman he looked up to.

Because he looked away, InuYasha never once saw the fury that crossed Kikyou face as she took in his answer. She didn't understand what she needed to do to get InuYasha to look at her versus her enemy. Kagome wasn't anything special and didn't amount to herself in anyway, so why then, why was InuYasha so caught up with that bitch.

That was when the perfect idea popped into her head. Kikyou knew exactly what happened to Kagome. She was informed that the bitch was half dead, and that was why they put her back into InuYasha's class. She had been ecstatic. Kagome was out of her way, she just needed to die, and then she could comfort Touga for the few days it would take for him to grieve. Even that she didn't understand, and it caused her to roll her eyes. For now, her plan was to get close to InuYasha until it was time to swoop in to get Touga. And now, InuYasha was in the palm of her hand.

"InuYasha, do you know why I am taking over this class?" She asked, letting her face portray her sympathy for the twerp. The brat needed to think she actually cared for him. She watched as InuYasha looked up from under his eye lashes, his hand no long pressing the crayon to his paper. He shook his head, silently asking her to tell him. She would happily oblige.

"They needed a teacher for this class. It was easier for me to move back here, than to hire someone new." She explained, leaving just enough out to get the child's curiosity. She had to hide her smirk when she saw the little wheels turning in InuYasha's brain.

"But, you don't need to be here. Kagome will be back, and then everything could go back to the way they are supposed to be." InuYasha mumbled, thinking more to himself than he was actually speaking to her. Even so, hearing it just infuriated Kikyou even more.

"No!" She shouted, sighing when InuYasha jumped from her outburst. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to tell you this." She paused, the perfect idea coming to her head. "You see, InuYasha, Kagome isn't coming back…ever. She was in a very bad car crash, and she…I'm sorry InuYasha, but she is dead."

It was silent as she watched the boys eyes start to fill with tears as he listened. Even after she finished talking he just stared at her, not letting a tear shed as he processed what Kikyou had just told him. And just when she thought she finally got it through his head that he should forget about Kagome, all hell broke loose.

"Your lying!" InuYasha screeched, the tears finally falling. He was yelling at the top of his lungs, screaming that she was lying, and she wasn't sure how to react. InuYasha, caught her off guard again when he suddenly lunged at her, biting her arm in a rage she didn't know how to handle. The child's eyes were red and he now bore jagged strips on his cheeks. Those hadn't been there before.

"InuYasha!" Souta yelled, running over to the half demon and grabbing him around the waist. He pulled the child away from a crying and terrified Kikyou, but it was no easy feat. He wasn't much taller than InuYasha, and Souta was just a human.

"Gome is not dead!" InuYasha snarled, attempting to claw his way from Souta. The moment the older boy heard what was said, he fell to his back side, his arms going limp around InuYasha's waist. No one had told Souta what was happening with Kagome either, and all he could do was hope. Now he knew. His sister was dead, and it was his fault.

Again Kikyou was charged by InuYasha, and all she could do was lift an arm to cover her face. It was the only defense she had to protect her self. She had never angered a demon like this before, and she never knew how unstable a half demons blood could be. She knew now, that giving InuYasha bad news had to be done delicately.

"InuYasha, enough!" A booming voice called out, and immediately InuYasha backed off, the red receding from his eyes. Kikyou looked over and had never been so happy to see the cold and very much so rude, Sesshomaru, in her door way.

"Maru…" InuYasha whispered, before running towards his older brother. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he knelt down with open arms, catching his brother in his embrace. He rumbled deep in his chest, wondering just what set off his brother. He hadn't had an episode in almost a year.

"Is it true, Maru? Is Gome dead?" InuYasha asked, and Sesshomaru nuzzled into his brothers neck while glaring at the woman still terrified and on the floor. He would get that woman fire if it was the last thing he did.

"No, InuYasha, she isn't dead." Sesshomaru answered, before pulling his brothers arms from around his neck. "However, she is injured. She is in a coma, which is a deep sleep. This will make it easier for her to heal." He wasn't lying to InuYasha, but the boy didn't need to know the full truth.

"She's really alive?" Souta asked, making Sesshomaru look towards him, and for the first time ever the demon saw love from the boy. He loved his sister, even if he treated her like trash, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but to wonder why.

"Yes. Come, both of you. We will go see her." Sesshomaru announced, as he stood with InuYasha still clutching onto his knew he wasn't getting the child to let go of him until he was in the car, and he accepted the laughing stock he would become. He was supposed to be scary and untouchable, but now he had a four year old latched onto his chest.

He looked down as something grabbed his hand and blinked when he saw a nervous Souta holding onto him. The boy needed some kind of comfort and Sesshomaru was the only one around. Sesshomaru looked forward with a deep sigh and began walking towards his car, a toddler on his chest, and a small human boy holding onto his hand. He would never hear the end of it.

Kikyou then realized she had been completely forgotten as she watched the trio walk away and towards the woman she hated with a passion. It was time to take things a step farther.

…SS…

Touga nuzzled the cold small hand in his. Gods, how he wanted Kagome to respond to his touch, but he wasn't getting anything. He had been trying for hours non stop. His eyes trailed over her body once again, taking in her injuries. Her leg was in a bandage that went from her knee all the way up to her thigh. The gown hid the bruising along her torso and stomach that he knew was there. She wouldn't have fractured ribs without bruising. Her entire body, from what he could see was covered in tiny scratches and punctures.

What got him the most, what killed him, was seeing all of the tubes and wires connected to her arms and face. She had a mask over her mouth, and knew that a tube was going down her throat so she could breathe. He knew without that one thing, she wouldn't breathe on her own. It had just been added, before it was only the tubes connected to the needles in her arms, and a band that went across her face and into her nostrils, but Kagome took a turn for the worse.

She died. For three minutes, she had been dead.

And in those three minutes, Touga died as well.

It was agonizing, and brought him to his knees. He had been immediately escorted out of the room once her heart monitor went off, and it was there that he fell. Its just like how he knew they were able to resurrect her. The pain subsided, and he felt the connection that he always seemed to feel. It was only then that he was able to get off of the floor panting.

He knew Sesshomaru was right and that just proved it. Kagome was his soul mate. Normally he would be ecstatic. It was something Touga had always wanted, but never thought he could have, and now, it was just out of reach. The woman he loved, was destined to be with, was getting worse. After the doctors were able to bring her back, she could no longer breathe on her own. Without the machines, she would die. Of course, Touga made sure she had the best equipment and doctors available. He would spend every last penny he had if it meant she would survive.

She had to live. For him.

"Father." Sesshomaru called, surprising Touga. All of his attention was on Kagome and he didn't even hear or feel as his son approaching.

"Wake up, Gome!" InuYasha yelled, making Touga look towards his youngest as he ran towards Kagome. InuYasha struggled to climb on the bed, but eventually made it and froze when he saw the state Kagome was in. He was perched just beside her, his little legs crossed as he stared at the woman he loved, his eyes full of fear. He looked towards his father for reassurance, and all Touga could do was look away. There was nothing he could tell InuYasha to make this situation better.

"Gome." InuYasha whispered, crawling towards the woman. Even as a child he somehow knew the wires were important and was sure not to disturb them. Touga watched as his son wiggled around until he was laid securely against Kagome in the most uncomfortable position ever. It didn't matter how uncomfortable InuYasha was, he never looked happier, and it broke Tougas heart. InuYasha may not realize it, and Kagome definitely didn't, but the boy thought of the woman as a mother. He was showing all the signs of it, and there was a chance InuYasha would lose her.

"Its my fault." A whisper caught Touga's attention and he turned to Souta who was still clutching onto Sesshomaru's hand, his face white and his eyes wide and full of tears as he looked at his sister. "I was so mean to her, and she left"

"Why, Souta? It's clear that you love her, so why were you so mean to your sister?" Touga asked, knowing the boy needed to get this off of his chest. Sesshomaru pulled his hand away from the boy, all to happy to let his father handle this situation. He wasn't cut out for emotions.

Souta was silent as he clasped his hands in front of his chest. His lip trembled, and Touga could see it. He was moments away from losing it. So, Touga opened his arms, letting the boy know he had someone. A sob escaped from Souta, and he ran before falling against Touga's chest, his sobs never leaving, even as he began to talk. "When mom and dad and grandpa…Mom was on top of me, and she wouldn't wake up! No matter what I did, she wouldn't move!" He was screaming by now, and Touga pulled him closer to his chest, giving the child the support he needed. "I could see dad outside the car, I could see everything!"

At that Touga was stunned. He knew that Souta's mother had thrown herself over the boy to protect her, but he didn't know Souta was able to see his father. Kagome had said her father was the only one with a closed casket, meaning that he was so far damaged that the mortuary cosmetologist couldn't do anything to help him. And Souta saw that.

"Kagome was all I had left, but I didn't want her to die!" Souta yelled, still sobbing deeply in between hiccups. "Everyone died except me! It was my fault, I know it was!" Souta continued, and now everyone was beginning to understand. Souta had survivors guilt, and Touga was the perfect one to understand. He also had the same guilt from the two wives he had and lost, and now Kagome may be added to that list.

"It's not your fault, Souta. We have no control of what happens around us." Touga whispered into the boys ear, and his eyes opened wide. How was it that simple? Just by comforting a boy feeling the same way he did, Touga was able to understand what Sesshomaru had been telling him for years. It wasn't his fault that Satori and Izayoi died. Their deaths were out of his control. Just like that wreck was out of Souta's control.

Looking up and catching Sesshomaru's eye he finally put everything to rest. Satori and Izayoi would always hold apart of his heart, but every other part, which was the majority would go to Kagome. If she woke up, he would never waste another moment. He would grab ahold of her, and never let go, and when she was ready, he would make her his mate. She would be his, forever and always.

….sSs….

Finally Touga will let go of his past, and we now understand a bit about why Souta was the way he was. He was scared to let Kagome close because he felt that he would be the cause of her death. Souta will still feel that way for a bit, and Touga will be the one to help him. It will take time however. I know this chapter is a little short, but it was the best place for me to stop. I have a major event planned for the next chapter, and it will mostly be about Souta and Touga. I might even have a little Naraku and Kikyou in there, but we will see. I have a feeling I'm going to be focusing on this story for awhile before I go back to any of my others. So I hope you don't mind. Enjoy!

P.S. one drive is still messed up and they are about to get a very long message from me for not fixing it. Therefore, this chapter is again having to be copy and pasted, which then ruins the formatting. I apologize.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kikyou stepped into the diner, looking for someone in particular. She didn't like this person at all, but sometimes it was best to use your enemies to your advantage. The woman she was about to meet had connections that Kikyou could only wish she had. She knew it wasn't likely that this woman would help her, but Kikyou had her own bargaining chip. She could only hope it would be enough.

Scanning the crowd, Kikyou spotted the red eyes, and knew the wind demon had been watching her from the moment she entered. With a scoff Kikyou made her way to the table, knowing she was going to leave here annoyed. This woman was the complete opposite of Kagome, conniving and manipulative. She didn't care about who got hurt in the process, and would kill in a heart beat. Her name was Kagura, and she was Naraku's woman of choice. At least was. Kagome has taken that spot now.

And that was why Kikyou sat in front of the demon now. They both wanted the woman dead. This had to be enough to get Kagura on her side. She needed to finish off Kagome now while she was weak, and make sure she was able to make Touga hers.

"Kikyou, I hope the reason you called is important. I am a very busy demoness." Kagura started, red eyes looking over the human that very well may die. Kagura hated being interrupted for anything, but she had to admit she was curious. Kikyou had called her asking to meet to talk about someone they both hated. Kikyou then begged not to tell Naraku they were meeting, and promised Kagura that the human would make her time worth while. So, Kagura agreed, and now here they were.

"Kagome." Kikyou whispered, and got the reaction she was hoping for. Kagura immediately hissed, causing a light breeze to form in the restaurant. Guest were looking around in awe, but never once realized they were in incredible danger from a very angry demon.

"You dare to speak that bitches name in front of me?" Kagura snarled. She slowly reached into her pocket, and Kikyou's eyes widened knowing what she was reaching for. If that fan came out…

"I hate her just like you do. She has something of mine, and I want it back!" Kikyou quickly said, holding her hands up in defeat. She was seriously second guessing contacting this demon. It was always said Kagura was a little crazy, and now Kikyou was beginning to see that.

Kagura seemed to calm down almost instantly, pulling her hand from the pocket of her Kimono and grabbing the crystal glass of water before taking a sip. Kikyou breathed a sigh of relief and wondered if this demon had multiple personalities. Of course she was wise and kept that to herself. She really didn't want to die. That would ruin everything.

"She has what is yours?" Kagura drawled, her eyes thoughtful as her finger traced the top of the crystal glass, causing a low humming noise to form. Kikyou just nodded, unsure if she should answer or not. She flinched when red eyes suddenly turned towards her, questioning. "What is it that she has taken from you? She has taken my Naraku, and if you feel for him as well…."

"No!" Kikyou quickly replied, not liking the way Kagura trailed off at the end of her sentence, She knew that was a threat, and she was nervous enough as it is. "You know he is my half brother."

"Humans are disgusting creatures. No amount of blood will stop them from craving another." Kagura argued, her face distorted into the disgust she felt. Kikyou bristled at the insult, but kept calm. She needed this demon.

"I'm not like those humans." Kikyou replied softly. "I don't want Naraku. As you know, Naraku wants Kagome, but there is another who wants her, and that is what she has stolen from me."

"Hmm. So this woman has multiples chasing her? I really don't see why." Kagura sighed, and Kikyou nodded agreeing with that statement. She didn't get to say anything though before Kagura was speaking again. "Why have you contacted me, as far as I'm concerned Kagome is out of the way. After all she is basically dead already."

"She isn't out of the way. Touga hasn't left her side once, and I'm sure you still haven't heard from Naraku. In fact, I know he has been pulling resources in an attempt to save her." Kikyou mumbled, aggravated that Kagura was right. Even while unconscious, Kagome had a hold on both males and it was infuriating.

"hmm. You are correct." Kagura conceded, her anger at the situation apparent. "There is only one thing you could do. However, are you willing to do it, I wonder."

"Kill her?" Kikyou asked, hoping that is what Kagura meant. "I would love to."

Kagura cocked her head to the side, looking at Kikyou in a new light, and Kikyou just squirmed under her gaze. "Humans…" Kagura started, whispering her thoughts. "Such peculiar creatures…still abominations though."

Glaring at the demon, Kikyou began to grow impatient. If they were going to do this, they needed to plan. "What are we going to do? How are we going to do this?"

"Impatient to get your man, or impatient to kill?" Kagura asked, a smirk on her lips as she brought the clear glass to them again, sipping daintily. Kikyou knew the woman was toying with her and it was aggravating the human even more.

"We must proceed with caution. There is more to Kagome than even Naraku knows." Kagura said, her face suddenly becoming very serious. "She is very dangerous."

"That wimp? She couldn't even hurt a fly." Kikyou scoffed, itching at the healing bite mark on her arm. She was still angry with the little brat. "Besides, how would you know anything about Kagome. You've never met her."

"Kanna." Kagura answered, another smirk on her face, only this time it was evil. This look alone sent shivers down Kikyou's spine. Kagura had no weakness, except for one thing. Her sister Kanna. And even she wasn't much of a weakness, because Kanna was just as powerful as Kagura. Kagura could cut you in half with her wind, then control your body once your dead, but Kanna… no body wanted to mess with Kanna.

She carried a mirror with her wherever she went. It could be any mirror, any size, and it was her weapon. She could spy on anyone, anywhere. You would never know she was watching, and that was how Kagura knew so much about Kagome. However, it was what else she could do with that mirror that made most demons tremble with fear when she walked in, because not even their soul was safe. Should Kanna wish to, she would steal your soul, and trap it inside one of her mirrors. You would be a shell of yourself, never able to fully live again. And that was worse than death itself.

"How is she dangerous?" Kikyou asked, wanting to get her thoughts away from Kanna as quickly as possible.

"That, I cannot tell you. She is a threat to demon kind, and because of that, her true identity must be hidden. I will however help you with your problem, and I have the perfect plan. It will take time though, can you be patient?" Kagura asked, and Kikyou knew she wouldn't get anymore answers from this demon, So she simply agreed.

"How much time?" She asked, while nodding. She was ready to make Touga hers.

"Two months."

…SS…

"Souta." Touga called from down stairs. Souta's room was a few floors up, but he knew the boy would hear him. After all, Touga was a demon and could get quite loud if he needed to. He could hear the door of Souta's room shutting and he knew that he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Souta had been living with him for about two weeks now, and he was amazed at the change in the boy. Gone was the disrespectful little brat that Touga didn't want near his son, and now the boy Kagome loved to talk about was here. It was refreshing. Souta still felt guilty for what happened, and quite a few times Touga was having to comfort him after a nightmare, but the child was slowly getting better. It was a process, and it would take time.

Touga looked up to the roof as the feet skidded to a stop, stood still for a moment and then turned around and ran back towards the bedroom with a muffled, "Dang it". He couldn't help but chuckle and wonder what Souta forgot. Must likely his shoes. They were going to head back to Kagome's apartment and pick up a few things that Souta forgot.

This happened a few times before, and finally Touga asked Souta why he kept forgetting things. The boy had been shy about answering but when he finally did, Touga couldn't be mad at him. Souta was making a gift for Kagome. The boy said he wanted it perfect for when Kagome finally woke up and has since been working on it at night after school and after Touga had checked to be sure his homework was completed and correct. There were times Touga had to force Souta down for dinner. He had even asked what Souta was making and if he could see it, and he was quickly told no with such a ferocity, Touga was taken back, and he never asked again. He would know soon enough.

"Don't run." Touga ordered as he noticed Souta flying down the spiral stair case that lead into their living room. He didn't want two people he cared about in the hospital. His heart constricted at the thought of Kagome, but he pushed it away. He was forced to leave her side a few days ago when an emergency meeting was held, and he had no choice to attend. Had Kagome been his mate, then he would have been fine to stay by her side, but she wasn't, and he had duties that he couldn't ignore. Keeping those duties a secret from Souta was becoming difficult though. The boy was human, and curious, but because of his mortality, there were things he couldn't know.

"Sorry." Souta panted as he stood in front of Touga, looking with expectant eyes. Touga smiled down at him, and ruffled the boys hair with his large hand. "Is InuYasha coming with us?"

"No." Touga answered, the smile slipping. His youngest pup hadn't been the same since he was forced to leave Kagome's side, and he knew InuYasha was grieving. He continued to have episodes, and at times wouldn't let anyone near Kagome unless it was Touga. Of course, when Touga left, so did InuYasha, and it seemed the hanyou withdrew into himself, much worse then before he met Kagome. He now refused to speak or even look at anyone. Touga was beginning to fear for his son. "Sesshomaru and Rin took him out to the park."

"Is he going to be okay? I know he liked Kagome, but it's not as if she is his sister or anything." Souta mumbled, genuinely confused by the half demon's behavior. Touga knew Souta needed to be taught the ways of demons especially since he was going to be surrounded by them, but right now wasn't the time.

"It's a demon thing, and a lot to explain. I will tell you later." Touga replied, pulling the keys from his pocket and motioning to the door. Souta took a hesitant step forward before stopping and looking at Touga hopefully. "What is it?"

"I… I was wondering if we could stop and get some pictures developed." Souta replied, pulling a disposable camera from his pocket, and Touga knew that was what the boy had forgotten earlier.

"Where did you get the money to buy that?" Touga asked, cocking his head to his side. His signature pony tail fell over his shoulder and he reached up to play with the silky strands.

"I used some money I saved up." Souta admitted, before blushing. "Sometimes Kagome would leave it laying around, and I would…."

"You stole it." Touga guessed, his tone disapproving. He looked at the boy, and could see the guilt written all over him. His shoulders were hunched, his face turned down to the floor, his hands fidgeting with the camera and Touga sighed, unable to punish him. After all, Souta received the biggest punishment when his sister got into a car wreck. "Is the camera for Kagome's gift?"

Souta nodded, and looked at Touga with tears in his eyes. "I know it was wrong, but I figured if I used the money for Kagome, she would forgive me."

Touga stared at Souta for a moment, unsure what to do or say and eventually he just nodded, knowing there was nothing to do. "No more stealing. If you need anything, you will come to me or Sesshomaru. We will take care of you. Do you understand?" He paused long enough to let a wide eyed Souta nod vigorously before smiling down at him again. "We will get the pictures developed fist, then go to your apartment for your items."

Touga was caught off guard when the boy suddenly lifted the camera and snapped a photo of him and he looked down at Souta confused. He didn't have to wait long for an answer. "Kagome will love to have a photo of you."

"Do you think so?" Touga asked, needing this answer. After all, he never had a chance to speak to Kagome about their kiss before she was unable to speak at all.

"I know so." Souta confirmed, his own smile radiant. "Now, shouldn't we be leaving." Souta didn't wait for an answer as he charged past Touga, excited to be getting his pictures developed. Touga could only laugh as he followed the young boy.

…SS…

"Our home?" Souta whispered, his hand grasping a hold of Touga's much larger one. Touga squeezed it back, feeling the boys trembles as his own, while he took in the damage. Smoke still rose from the ashes, proving just how recent the fire had been. Where there once was a rundown apartment complex, now sat a giant pile of ashes. The apartment had caught on fire, and was completely destroyed.

"Touga! All of our photos! Mom, Dad, and Grandpa!" Souta suddenly yelled, darting away from Touga. The demon quickly grabbed the distraught boy around the waist and pulled him to his chest. The ash was still hot, and Souta could easily get burned.

"Souta!" Touga called, attempting to get the boy to calm down, but nothing seemed to work. Finally Touga turned Souta around and clutched his arms, gave one hard shake, and growled lowly. Souta calmed immediately looking into concerned golden eyes.

"What did I do? What did I do to deserve this punishment? Everyone has left me, my home is gone, and now the only things I had left of my family has been destroyed." Souta asked, the tears falling down his cheeks as he wiped them away roughly.

"You did nothing!" Touga replied, making sure his tone kept the boys attentions. "Things happen to all of us, and we have no control of the outcome. Both of my wives died, and nothing I could have done would have saved them. Your parents car crash happened because a drunk driver ran a red light, that was out of your control. Kagome was in her accident because of her own actions. She knew better, but she still chose to text and drive. This fire, I have no idea what caused it, but you weren't even here. None of this has been your fault, do you understand."

Souta nodded silently, the tears still falling as he looked back towards the remains of his home. "Where will we go? The shrine is gone, and Kagome can't afford another place." He whispered, his voice cracking as the tears started again. "What about when she wakes up. We have to tell her her home is gone, along with all of her belongings."

"First, Kagome will understand. She knows things happen better than any of us. Second, belongings, clothing, toys, things of that nature can be replaced. You and Kagome are alive, and that is most important. She will agree. She could care less about her stuff as long as you are safe, and you know that. Third, the two of you can and will live with me. I have plenty of room, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Are you in love with my sister?" Souta suddenly asked, catching Touga off guard. The demon blinked once, still kneeling to Souta's height. Souta stayed silent waiting on the answer.

Touga sighed, before shrugging his shoulders and smiling. "It seems so."

Souta cracked a smile and nodded before looking towards the ashes again. His face grew in confusion and it caused Touga to look at what ever Souta had spotted. "What is it?" Souta asked, mesmerized. Touga knew what it was immediately and stood abruptly. He had felt that energy before.

"Stay here." He ordered Souta, and when the boy nodded, Touga walked away and towards the feeling he craved. Kagome's scent hit his nose, and stopped to savor the black cherry smell he hardly got the pleasure of scenting. Her power continued to roll over him as he move again approaching the soft pink glow.

The closer he got, the more the energy thrummed, as if it was calling him towards it. Touga gasped when he finally caught sight of what was covered in the woman's reiki, and he couldn't help but to smile. This was such a Kagome move, it felt as if she was there with him. He knelt down again, the heat from the ashes hardly even touching him. Reaching out, and grabbed the picture from under the rumble and chuckled at the sight before him. It was the photo of the entire family at the beach, and as he flipped it over he realized why it never burned. A sutra was placed on the back, protecting it from any harm. Kagome had again proven that she thinks of everything.

As Touga looked around, he could see a few more spots, just like this one. Covered in her reiki, and he knew he would find things just like this. So he went to each one, digging out the photos. What surprised him the most was when he found an entire book filled with hundreds of photos. All the way from when their parents were dating to their marriage, to Kagome and Souta's birth and every event and moment in between. Kagome had made sure her family would survive through her. Through their daughter, they lived.

Once he was sure he was he had everything he made his way from the ashes and towards Souta again. He handed the photos to the boy, who immediately yelled with joy, not even thinking to ask how they survived the fire. It's as if he knew Kagome saved them, without knowing how.

"I really miss Kagome." Souta said, joy in his voice as he clutched the photos to his chest tightly.

"So do I. How about we go and see her before we go home." Touga offered, only to happy to see the woman he loved. Souta nodded, just as thrilled and together, the two went to the car, and made their way to see the woman they both loved in very different ways.

…sSs…

More bonding for Souta and Touga. No, Souta won't see Touga as a father, but more like a close uncle. Naraku is still planning, but he didn't have anything to do with the apartments, and neither did Kikyou or Kagura. How did y'all like my version of Kagura? She is going to be dangerous in this fanfiction. Her and Kanna will be an enemy you have to look out for. I'm surprised I was able to get this chapter written out today, but I hope you all are happy and enjoy. I don't know how often I will be able to do this.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Blue eyes looked over the woman, taking in her perfect features. He wished she would open her eyes, but knew better than that. He was still looking for a way to heal her, but he was coming up empty handed.

Kouga had been informed by Ginta and Hakkaku that Kagome had been in an accident a month ago. She had been in a coma for two weeks by time he found out, and he rushed to her side immediately. She had been alone since he came late at night, but he could still smell the male scent of dog. Apparently she was keeping company with another demon, and that demon came to see her very often. Because of that Kouga never stayed for very long. He timed his visits perfectly, to make sure it was as if he was a night nurse. That way, the other male would never know he was here.

The fist night he visited, Kouga attempted to mate her. He cut his wrist and put it to her mouth and let his blood flow. He made sure she had gotten enough so that his claim would last for ever, but the moment he pressed his fangs against her own wrist, she seized. Nurses and doctors came in, pushing him out of the door and he was able to scent, see, and hear as she vomited up all of the blood he had just offered. He didn't even get the luxury of tasting her own blood.

That could only mean one thing. The thought infuriated him past the point of rage. The dog had claimed her. He had fed her his own blood, and she accepted it. Once Kouga knew Kagome was alive and safe, he quickly grabbed her folder outside her door and read all the information he could. He learned of her address and the name of the male supporting her completely. He was listed as her emergency contact, and that just added to his anger. He had taken out his own pen and added his name and number, and now he would be called if there were any updates.

Since then he had been busy. The first thing he did was go to Kagome's apartment. It was disgusting how she was living, and embarrassing for him. His female should never live in filth so he did the only thing he could. He burned it. He watched as it crumbled to the ground, watched as people ran for their lives, watched as the firemen and paramedics carried away the burnt bodies of those that didn't make, and still his anger was there. Forever in the forefront of his mind. Until he had Kagome in his arms, and he could punish her for straying, his anger would never recede.

After he burned the apartment down he returned to the hospital in an attempt to see Kagome again. She was the only calming factor he had. Even though he was mad at her, she was still what he needed in his dim life. He loved her, and refused to lose her to a dog. He was a wolf, the superior of the species and he wouldn't lose, not to Touga. He didn't care how powerful that lord as. He didn't care what Touga ruled. Kagome was his.

He spent the next few weeks searching for a way to break the fool bond with Kagome. While he wanted his future mate to be safe, he needed her to stay in a coma. If she woke up now, she would run off and mate the dog, and Kouga couldn't have that. Which is what brought him here tonight.

Slowly he reached into his pocket and grabbed the syringe. The third night he had been here, the same day the breathing tube had been removed, she opened her eyes. Her blue eyes searched, and looked over him as he stood in the corner, hidden in the shadows. She had seemed confused at first then disappointed, and he knew why the moment she mumbled the dog demons name. At that point, he knew he needed to keep her asleep. So he called Ginta and informed his assistant of what he needed, while making sure no nurses or doctors approached the awake Kagome. He could see she was in a bit of pain, but she would have to suffer. Ginta brought what he needed, and Kouga snuck up on Kagome, stabbing her in the arm with the needle before she had a chance to react. Her blue eyes met his in fear before they slowly closed and didn't open again.

Taking a few steps forward, Kouga grabbed Kagome's IV line and quickly stuck the tip of the needle in. After she first woke up, he made sure he came by at least once a week to be sure he gave her the medicine. It wouldn't kill her, simply keep her asleep until it was time for her to wake up. The doctors would still think she was in a coma, and that was the way he needed it.

He would make sure Kagome was his no matter what. It didn't matter if it took him a year to find a way to break that dogs bond, he would have Kagome as his. After he pushed the medicine into her IV, he placed the needle back into his pocket and looked over the woman once more. She was so beautiful, and all his. Gently he ran a finger over her cheek and smiled as he felt her softness once more.

He lifted her gown, noticing that her bandages had been removed from her thigh. That was new. She was left with an ugly scar that went along the width of her leg, but he felt it added more character. She survived something deadly and had the battle scars to prove it. He lifted her gown higher, checking over her bruising. It was yellow now, meaning it was almost healed, and he knew in just a few weeks it would be as if nothing happened. Unable to stop himself, he reached out and ran a thumb over a soft nipple, his mouth watering for a taste. His lips turned downward in a frown as he got no response and just assumed it was because of the medicine he had been giving her.

He lowered her gown back down, thinking of the moment he would truly mate her, and he was forced to adjust himself. He needed to think on other things because it was going to be hard to hide his erection. His hands slowly move up to her head, glad to see that her staples had been removed as well. Her hair was growing back in the spot the doctors were forced to shave, but it could be easily covered with the rest of her hair. Another thing Kouga was glad for. His mate would have to look her best. It was required of her.

Kouga couldn't help but to grab the necklace around his neck and smile. He had another necklace made, and this one was for Kagome. It was more of a choker, but it served to benefit him. While he wore his necklace, Kouga couldn't be hurt. But that didn't save the rest of his pack. No, Kouga would never let another male mount his female, but wolves were social creatures, meaning the others would be able to watch and maybe even touch in curiosity as long as they didn't go to far. He needed something to keep his pack alive. That is where the choker came in.

It would bind her reiki completely, and only he would be able to remove it. No other could, because it was made with his blood. He wanted to put the necklace on her now, but he needed her permission. Once they mated, he would tell her it was a gift, and after he placed it, she would learn the truth. By then, there would be nothing she could do.

"Excuse me?" A female voice called, and Touga turned to look at the woman. He froze for a moment thinking he was looking at Kagome, but cold brown eyes caught his attention and he knew this wasn't his woman. He noticed her nursing attire after that and nodded towards her.

"Sorry to be in your way. I just wanted to stop and visit before I returned home from work. I'll be out of your hair now." Kouga apologized, his voice sweet as he leaned down and kiss Kagome on the cheek. He nodded towards the nurse and made his way past her, never once looking back. If he had, his plans wouldn't have been ruined.

…SS…

Kikyou immediately spotted Kagura when she stepped into the same restaurant. It took them a month and a half to finally be able to put their plan into motion. That means she has been waiting for two months since the moment Kagome got into the car crash. And in those two months, her life had turned to hell.

She lost her job as a teacher because of the InuYasha scene, and she now was a pencil pusher. She was forced to be the assistant for the principle, and that wasn't a fun job at all. She believed the old man held a grudge against her since the Taisho's threatened to pull their funding for the school. Its not as if she did anything that bad, so she didn't know why they were acting this way.

As well as her losing her position as a teacher, she was also having to work nights as a nurse. Kagura was able to get her fake papers, and with that she got a job easily. It was hard at first because she had no idea what she was doing, but eventually she got it, and now she had daily access to Kagome. The only reason she didn't already kill the bitch was because Kagura said that they would need something strong to take her out. Kikyou still didn't understand that, but she wouldn't question it.

Then to make matters worse, Touga had basically adopted the bitches brat of a brother. She always had problems with Souta, until she got moved recently, now her biggest problem was paper cuts. Touga adopting the kid meant she was going to have to deal with someone she didn't want to. He would be a constant reminder of what Kikyou almost lost to. But that would be okay. After she mated Touga, he would be in the palm of her hand. She could easily have him kick out his oldest, making Sesshomaru take InuYasha, and the brat can be sent to foster care. She didn't want any kids, including the ones Touga has already fathered or taken in.

This brought Kikyou to where she was now as she spotted Kagura not so far off. Se had been excited to receive the call from the wind demon, but now not so much. She felt she could handle Kagura, but the white demon sitting beside her was a no go. Kanna was a demon she never wanted to meet. Unfortunately, it looked like she didn't have a choice in the matter.

Mumbling to herself she made her way to the table, being sure to sit as far away from Kanna as possible. Kikyou was going to keep her soul today. She looked towards Kagura and scowled when she saw the amusement across the wind demons face. She looked away quickly and regretted that decision immediately. Her eyes met with dark orbs, and she was frozen to the spot. She had no choice but to stare into the dark abyss that was Kanna's eyes, and inwardly she began to panic. She knew she shouldn't have come here today, she knew she should have waited till tomorrow, she was just to impatient to kill her enemy once and for all.

"Don't look into her eyes." Kagura said, putting a hand in front of Kikyou, and immediately the spell was broken. Kikyou blinked a few times, then looked towards Kagura, unable to keep the full body shiver from being seen. This was why she hated demons. All of them but Touga was shady and not trustable. She could tame Touga farther then he already was, but she had no control over Kagura and Kanna.

"Do you have what I need?" Kikyou asked, ready to get out of there as fast as possible. She didn't feel comfortable as the void demon continued to stare straight through her. It was unnerving.

"Don't pay attention to Kanna, pay attention to me." Kagura snapped, gaining Kikyou's attention again. "There are certain steps needed to take with this poison, if you don't you will fail. And if you fail… well that's why I brought Kanna."

The threat was there even if it was said, and Kikyou again shivered. Why did she start working with these demons again? Oh that's right. This is the only demon that would be able to help her destroy the one woman that has managed to ruin her life. She just needed to breathe, stay calm, and do her job. Then things can begin to go back to normal.

"What needs to be done?" Kikyou asked, glaring towards Kagura who seemed to be enjoying Kikyou's discomfort. After this, Kikyou would never deal with these abominations again.

"Kanna." Kagura said, and careful not to met those endless orbs, Kikyou looked towards the void demon. Silently and slowly the demon produced a vile filled with a liquid so black it matched her eyes. She handed it out to Kikyou who hesitantly took it. It was as she looked closer she saw the hints of pink coursing through the black. She was about to ask about it when a cold glare from Kagura stopped her, and she knew she wouldn't get any answers.

"Do not let this touch your skin." Kagura warned, her tone demanding and grave. "Nothing else can touch this poison. That means you will have to remove Kagome's IV and inject this straight into her skin. Her neck would be the best, it is closest to her brain. That and her heart is where the poison needs to go."

Kikyou looked at the vile in her hand and nodded. This would be easy to do. All she had to do was wait a few more hours for her shift to start and then the woman she hated the most in this world would be dead. "Yes, I can do this." Kikyou mumbled before looking up towards the demons. "Tonight I will kill her."

"Go then and prepare yourself, your going to need your energy." Kagura ordered and watched as Kikyou stood and scurried off. The moment she was out of the restaurant Kagura stood and motioned towards Kanna. They needed to be somewhere private to see this unfold. Kagura would be in to much glee to keep quite.

So they made their way out of the back exit and Kagura pulled the feather from her hair and used her magic to make it bigger. They climb on and were gone like the wind. What Kikyou didn't know, was the moment she put that poison in Kagome's arm, she wouldn't die. Oh no, something else entirely would happen to Kagome, and that was just how Kagura wanted it.

The amount of monks and miko's she had to kill to make that poison was a hassle and Kagura wouldn't let the human fail. If she did, well, Kanna was quite hungry for a fresh corrupted soul. Kagura had put too much planning into this. When Kikyou had contacted her, she used the woman's jealousy to her advantage, and now she would get what she wanted. The thought alone made her laugh in hysterics. Yes, Kagome would soon feel the pain of her claws.

…SS…

Touga laughed as he chased Souta around the yard. The boy was beginning to act his age again, and it was a sight to see. The boy shouldn't be acting as an adult, but he had seen to many things. Dark and ugly things. While he was acting like a child now, that didn't mean he would be a few minutes from now.

Sesshomaru waved at Touga, catching his attention and after telling Souta to continue to play, Touga made his way over to his oldest. They stood by each other watching Souta play in silence before Touga finally spoke. "InuYasha?"

"Inside with Rin. She is attempting to get him to sleep. She is failing." Sesshomaru answered, looking up to the sky as a bat flew over. The sun had set a few hours ago, and Touga decided to let Souta play for a bit before bed. He tried to get InuYasha to join, but the boy was still a shell of himself, and constantly getting worse. Touga didn't know what else to do.

"Did you see Kagome today?" Sesshomaru asked, finally looking towards his father. He immediately saw the change in his sire, and he regretted asking. But something was going to happen. He could feel it deep in his bones, and he needed to know about Kagome.

"I did, there was no change." Touga admitted, his own eyes going skyward as he thought of the woman he loved. Would he ever get to see her eyes again. "I don't understand Sesshomaru. She got worse, and couldn't even breath on her own, then they were able to take the tube out and she fine. Then she had a seizure, and since then she hasn't had any changes. Her wounds are completely healed, even her head. Why isn't she waking up?"

Touga sounded damn near desperate and Sesshomaru felt sorry for his father. He couldn't imagine what he would feel if Rin was in Kagome's predicament. Its made him want to mate the female that much quicker, but he wanted to wait until Kagome was no longer stuck in the state she was in. His father needed the woman, and Sesshomaru had grown to care for her as well. He, Sesshomaru, wanted her to wake up as well. If he wasn't lying to himself, he would admit that he missed their banter.

He never got to say anything else as his father suddenly let out a loud yell followed by a furious and heartbroken growl. Sesshomaru grasped at Touga as the older demon clutched at his heart, his golden eyes wide. Sesshomaru had no idea what was happening to his father, at least not until he noticed his sires aura. The pink, the piece belonging to Kagome was fading, and quickly.

"Kagome." Touga whined, attempting to stand to his feet. It was clear Touga was going to attempt to fly to the woman, and Sesshomaru couldn't allow that.

"Whats going on?" Rin asked from the door way, brought out by the noise.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as Touga's aura began to fluctuate searching for the one thing that wasn't there. He needed to get his father to Kagome. "Rin, watch the boys!" Sesshomaru ordered, not looking away from his struggling father. It was clear what was happening, and Sesshomaru had no idea how to stop it.

Kagome was dying, and his father was losing control. So he did the only thing he could. He called upon his beast and let himself transform. He could hear the gasp of Souta and Rin and spared them a glance. Neither had seen him in his true form. Yet, but there wasn't time to think on that. He quick scooped up his father in his jaws and then took to the sky. He had to get Touga to Kagome, and quick. He just hoped his father could handle what he was going to see, because there was nothing that could be done to save Kagome now. She was gone to them.

…sSs…

So, I was able to get two chapters out today and I am glad for that. I was going to wait on this chapter, but decided that since it took me so long to post awhile back I would make up for it with this double post. Hopefully you don't hate me for the cliff hanger though. As far as Kagura's plan, at the moment is little. So don't get carried away by what she could have done, because what she did was simple. In other words, she needs Kagome alive for a bigger purpose. She is a sick and evil creature. That's all I'll really say about all of that. I have no idea when I will be able to get chapter 21 out, so I hope you can all be patient will me. I hope you all enjoyed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Touga stepped out of his sons mouth, somewhat in a daze. He was more confused than anything. Half way to the hospital, all of the pain stopped and that could only mean two things. Kagome had died, and left them all, or she somehow survived. He just couldn't picture the latter, and that was what was making him freeze on the roof.

"Father," Sesshomaru called, his eyes wide as he looked over the male that raised him. He never thought he would see something like this in his life. It was…beautiful and very mush so refreshing. It could only mean one thing. "Father, your aura… the pink is back."

Touga's head snapped up, his eyes meeting his sons as he took in what he as hearing. The pink was back. The part of his aura that was Kagome was back. He didn't waste another second, turning from Sesshomaru and using his speed to get to Kagome's room. If her aura had returned, then that meant she was alive!

With every step he took, that bond he shared with Kagome flared and strengthen, and he could feel her emotions through it. It was nearly enough to make him cry and hit his knees. If she was feeling any kind of emotion then she was awake. Finally he would be able to see her beautiful blue eyes and he was most definitely going to be kissing those full lips. He had no intention of ever leaving her side again.

He burst through the doors, a little guilty as Kagome and a nurse looking over her vitals jumped at his sudden entrance. He pushed that thought away and looked towards the woman he thought had died. Her blue wide eyes didn't look away from his, and he could see and smell the tears beginning to form.

"Kagome." Was wrenched from his throat in the form of a desperate whisper. He hardly even noticed as the nurse took the last of her notes before making a quick retreat. Neither was aware of the amount of time spent looking at each other, both just so happy that they could.

"Touga." Kagome whispered in return, and gave him a large smile, and that was all he needed to move. In an instant he was by her side, his large hands cupping her face and his lips upon hers. The kiss was desperate, and filled with every emotion he had felt during the months of her comatose state. She could feel everything just through their physical contact, but somehow she could feel it through their emotions as well. It was enough to cause tears to fall down her face, in both happiness and sadness.

She knew, she knew then at that very moment, Touga was in love with her. She had no idea how, why, or when, but what she was feeling was most definitely love. There was no other way to describe it. While she was ecstatic to feel that coming from him, it also terrified her. The last person to love her, hurt her badly, and she feared he would come back. Even while unconscious she dreamed that he was here, and forcing her to sleep. It wasn't real, but it just went to show her that she was still paranoid about him.

If Touga found that out, found out what happened, what would he do. Would he shun her, thinking like Kouga, or would he believe her when she gave her side of the story. At the moment it didn't matter, because it would be a while before they crossed that road, and all she wanted to do was feel Touga's lips on hers.

And feel she did. She felt as he ran his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance and she didn't hesitate to open for him. His thick muscle flew into her mouth, tangling with her own tongue and he groaned, holding onto her face tighter, as if he was scared she would disappear.

That groan did something to her, and she felt it, deep down. Her stomach clenched in anticipation, while her blood heated, pumping through her veins. Her hands, reached up and tangled into his hair, her nails scrapping against his scalp, causing him to groan again. What was she feeling? She had never burned like this before for someone.

Tougas hands moved in that moment as well, one traveling back to cup the back of her head, the other going southward and resting on her lower back, fingers spread wide. His kissing became more urgent and hungry and she couldn't deny him. At this moment, she was eating up everything he was offering, and he was offering a lot.

Touga was struggling. He had dreamed of tasting Kagome this way, but he never thought it would have been so soon. He wasn't complaining in any way, he would take what was offered, but he also knew he needed to stop. The woman had just woke up after months of being in a coma, she didn't need to be ravished. At least not yet.

So he gentled the kiss, returning his tongue to his own mouth, and leaving small pecks of kisses behind. When he pulled away, both were panting and awed at what just occurred. After all, they had only kissed one time before. They skipped a few steps and dove right in, but neither of them could find it in themselves to regret it.

"Kagome, what happened?" Touga asked, his mind realizing the way he had felt only an hour before. He reached behind him, grabbing a chair and pulling it to her bed. His hands grabbed hers immediately, and began rubbing circles over the soft skin.

"I don't know. The doctors said they have no idea what happened. A nurse had been present, taking vitals, and then I… I died." She answered, and Touga took in a gasp of breath that sounded like a hiss. His hands tightened around hers and she had to hide the wince it caused. She didn't want him to know that he was hurting her, because she knew he didn't mean it.

"The doctor said they were getting ready to bring in the paddles when my heart started beating on its own randomly. They didn't need to do anything, and then I opened my eyes." Kagome finished quickly, knowing Touga needed to hear the rest. She could see just how her being in a coma affected him, and she didn't like it. She wanted to see the Touga she remembered, not the exhausted one before her.

Touga relaxed as he looked deep in thought. There were many things he and Kagome needed to talk about, but he wasn't sure right now was the right time. She had just woken up after all. He would wait for the moment, but he knew he had to talk to her before she was discharged from the hospital, and before her brother came up to visit.

Of course, the moment he thought that, his plan went out of the window as he heard his sons voice in the in the door way behind him. "Father. Rin called, she is bringing Souta and InuYasha." Sesshomaru warned, knowing his father wouldn't be pleased with the interruption.

"Did you not tell her to wait." Touga growled, not seeing the confusion form on Kagome's face. He had wanted more time with Kagome, and now he was losing that.

"Yes, though did you really think that will stop her. She watched as you fell to your knees in pain, she heard your whimpers and growls. Both her and Souta thought the miko dead. There was no stoping those two." Sesshomaru explained, looking towards Kagome and ignoring his annoyed father. "I am glad to see you awake Kagome."

"Thanks Sesshomaru." She replied, smiling to him, before looking back towards Touga who had a scowl on his face. She looked at Sesshomaru again, silently asking him to leave and he nodded, before turning and doing just that. "Touga, why don't you want everyone to visit me?"

"There are things we need to talk about. I had wanted to wait since you just woke up, but with the arrival of your brother, I cannot." Touga answered without hesitation. He sighed and turned towards Kagome, waiting for her small nod to continue. "The lesser of evils first, I guess." He mused, before continuing. "Awhile back, your apartment burned down. The entire complex is nothing but ash. Souta has been living with me since then."

"Its gone?" Kagome asked, her face that of worry. She couldn't help but to wonder what she would do now. She had no idea if she still had a job…anywhere. She knew the bar tending and waitressing job was gone, but there was a chance she could get her teaching job back. It still wouldn't be enough though. She would need to get a second to find a decent apartment. That still didn't help with the large deposit she was going to need.

"Stop it Kagome. Right now the only thing your going to do is sit back and relax. I don't care how long it's going to take, but until you are fully healed, you won't be doing anything." Touga cut into her thoughts, his tone reprimanding.

"But-" She started, but stopped when he held up a hand.

"But nothing." He stated, his tone not allowing any argument. "Souta has been living with me for awhile now, and when you are discharged, you will do the same. I won't have you hurting yourself further. When you get better, if you wish to get your own place, I will allow it, but not until then." Though he silently hoped she never left his home. His face softened as he took in the tears in her eyes. "Kagome. I thought I lost you. When I found you in that car-"

"You found me?" She asked, her face full of horror.

"Yes. That I will get to in a moment. Though I will add, if I ever catch you texting and driving again, I will take you over my damn knee. That was foolish of you, and you know it." He reprimanded again, and his eyes bore into hers until she looked down and nodded. It didn't matter that she never texted and drive. She did it once and look were it got her. So she couldn't argue with his words.

Touga sighed again, squeezing Kagome's hand in support. "I'm not angry with you. You just scared a lot of people. Souta… he has changed, for the better. He's the boy you told me about, and I can see why you cared for him so much." Kagome smiled, tears filling her eyes, and Touga wiped them away before they could fall. "You will see." He grew silent as his face turned into worry. This was the part he was worried about. She very well may hate him.

"Kagome… by time Sesshomaru and I found you in that car, you had been there for hours. You were so cold and lifeless. At first glance I thought you were dead, and you almost were. Your heart… it was hardly bleeding. Your reiki wasn't working, and if I just carried you to the hospital, you wouldn't have made it. So I did what I had to…" He looked up at Kagome, and this time it was her hand squeezing his in support. "I gave you my blood. It was the only thing that would heal you at that moment. But with that said, it means we are…partially…mated."

"Mated." Kagome breathed, her hand beginning to shake. This was her worst fear, being tied to someone for the rest of her life. She wasn't sure how to make a relationship work. Not to mention she was her, and not someone very special. What if Touga grew tired of her, then he would be stuck with her, never able to escape.

"Partially. You have been given my blood, but I have not taken yours. The bond isn't full, and won't be unless that is what you want. I know you can feel what you mean to me, and you know I would have no problem with having you for a mate but I will not pressure you." Touga reassured, helping Kagome to relax. He knew she wouldn't be thrilled about having part of her will taken from her, but he was trying to make this as easy for her as possible.

"I'm not…ready for that step yet." Kagome admitted, and Touga nodded, expecting that answer.

"Again, I will give you what ever time you need. I will accept what ever you choose, even if you never want to complete the bond." Touga promised. He meant it to. Ultimately, he wanted Kagome happy, even if that wasn't with him. That didn't mean he wouldn't try to woo her while he could. He wasn't going to waste anymore chances when it came to this woman.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered, smiling towards Touga and he knew he was forgiven. Gong by his new silent vow to never waste a chance, he stood enough to press his lips to Kagome's. No words could explain how happy he was when she returned the kiss.

…SS…

Kikyou was fuming. She had no idea what went wrong, but she knew it wasn't anything that she did. She did everything Kagura had told her, yet Kagome was alive. No, the bitch was past alive and awake. Most likely at this point Kagome was smooching it up with Touga, and the thought made her stomach churn. Touga was hers.

Not thinking twice about it, she barged into the restaurant, not stoping to speak to anyone as she stomped her way to the woman she was here to see. At least this time Kanna wasn't present. That was one good thing that had happened to her recently.

"I thought she was supposed to be dead. You told me, that poison would kill her." Kikyou accused, her hands on her hips as she looked down on the smirking demon.

"No I didn't." Kagura smirked, motioning to the set in front of her. She waited until Kikyou sat down before she continued. "In fact, I never said what the poison would do. I just told you how to use it."

"What did it do?" Kikyou asked, her ire growing to levels never before reached. She just knew in that moment she had been manipulated.

"The poison wasn't poison at all. It was reiki, stolen from a few miko's and monks, and corrupted. The moment you put that vile stuff into Kagome, her own pure reiki reacted, purging her body of it, and any other potions in her body. Therefore the thing keeping her asleep was destroyed. So, my dear Kikyou, do you understand now. You didn't kill Kagome, you saved her." Kagura laughed, her hand covering her mouth daintily.

"Why? Why do you want her alive when she is stealing Naraku from you?" Kikyou asked, and the laughing stopped instantly. Kikyou apparently struck a cord with he demon.

"Because when that bitch dies, it will be by my claws no one else's. The things I have planned for that woman are enough to make Naraku shudder in fear, and I won't have a disgusting human ruining that for me. You and the wolf will not stop me." Kagura answered, red eyes glaring straight through into Kikyou's soul. For a moment Kikyou was confused about a few things. Kagura, in her anger had let a few things slip and the woman wasn't about to admit that. Kagome was a miko, a being not heard of for some time. And there was another male who wanted Kagome, either dead or alive she wasn't sure. But he was the reason why the bitch was unconscious for so long.

She needed to decide what to do with this information, but for now she needed to leave. She couldn't trust Kagura, and she made a mistake coming to her. From now on, she would only trust herself or Naraku. She had to get Kagome out of her way, or she would lose Touga forever.

…sSs…

Now we know what happened to Kagome. Basically Kagura saved Kagome so she could kill her at a later time. She is sick and twisted, and has many plans for Kagome. Kagome remembers what Kagome did to her, with keeping her asleep, but she thinks it's a dream. Its why she never mentioned it. Touga and Kagome can now start forming and strengthening their relationship, but it will be a slow road. I hope you all enjoy.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kagome wrapped her arms around Touga's neck as he gently lifted her from the car. She could feel his tender car as he held her bridal style. His hold was tight, making sure she was safe, but gently so that he didn't hurt her further. He had been by her side everyday since she woke, hardly ever even going home.

There was a few times she would wake up in the hospital and find him sleeping on an uncomfortable chair by her bed. He was cute when he slept she could admit, even when his head was hung and his mouth open with drool. It surprised her how carrying he was for her. When it came to males, she never really had that. But, then again, the only person she has really dated was Kouga. Those few years was why she was so reluctant to enter into a full on relationship with Touga.

But it was becoming harder and harder to refuse as every new day came and passed. How could she tell him no when he showed her so much care and affection. He kissed her occasionally, which she didn't mind, but she knew he was still holding back. He wanted to kiss her more often and deeper, but he wasn't sure how she would take. That spoke more to her than his words ever could. He was proving that he would never pressure her into anything, and that is what she wanted. She needed time to come to turns with the feelings she was beginning to have for this demon, and he was giving it to her.

"I need to walk." Kagome stated, leaning her head on his shoulder, perfectly okay with staying right were she was. She felt so safe in his arms, and if she was being honest, she didn't want to leave.

"Yes, you should. But it seems I am being rather selfish." Touga replied, a smirk on his face. "For now, we will get you settled into bed and your new home. We will begin your therapy tomorrow."

In the few months Kagome had been in the coma, she had healed. But her muscles had deteriorated from lack of use. Walking was hard for her, and it was going to take some exercise to get her back to the way she was before. If her reiki began to work again it would only take a few days, a week at most. If not, it would take much longer, and that was something Kagome dreaded. She wanted to get a job and find somewhere else for her and Souta to live. She felt like she was getting so much from Touga, and she didn't have anything to give him in return. It wasn't right.

"Thank you for everything you've done." Kagome whispered, lifting her head from his shoulder and meeting his eyes when he looked down at her. His golden orbs were fierce and molten, and she swallowed hard, being dragged into that look. He wanted to kiss her, and she wanted him to.

But he closed his eyes for a moment then turned his head and looked up to the night sky. The sun had just set and the stars starting to shine. The sky was beautiful in Touga's home. He lived away from. The city, meaning there was no extra light to contaminate the natural beauty. As a demon he was closer to nature than the humans and he could never live in the highly polluted city. Kagome was glad, because for her stay she would at least have an amazing view.

"There is no need to thank me, Kagome. It is no pain for me to take care of you and Souta, and I would gladly do more." He replied, walking into the house when the butler opened the door for him. Kagome didn't reply, but instead looked away, disappointed that he had refused to kiss her. It surprised her just how much she had wanted it.

No more was said until he approached a door and motioned for Kagome to turn the handle. She did and gasped as she got sight of where she would be sleeping. It looked like it came straight out of a queens room. In the middle of the room against the wall was the biggest bed Kagome had ever seen. Four or five full adults could sleep in it and still be comfortable. It was a shiny white in color and was covered in a glorious amount of fluffy pillows and a comforter that looked as if it was mad of air. It even had a head board covered in pleated cushion, and she couldn't wait for the best night of her sleep.

She had hard wood floors other than the overly large plush rug under the end of her bed. It reached out to the enormous dresser on the other side, and looked like a cloud. She wanted to wiggle her toes in the fur looking carpet. To be honest the rug could probably be used as a bed. There was a vanity, humungous TV, and a closet that she could probably get lost in. There was even a couch and a few chairs for her to sit on.

"I hope you like it. I wanted to make sure you were completely comfortable and had everything you needed." Touga explained, watching as her wide eyes took in the room. He gave her everything she deserved and nothing less.

"Like it. Touga I love it! You really shouldn't have." She exclaimed, causing the male to chuckle as he gently set her on the edge of her bed. She moaned the moment her butt settled, and he fisted his hands into fist, trying to ignore what that sound did to his body.

"Its so soft!" She groaned, her eyes closing as she took in how she sunk just right into the bed. Even when her parents were alive she had never had something so extravagant, and she knew she was going to miss this room when she could afford to leave.

"I'm not." Touga mumbled under his breath knowing Kagome couldn't hear. He was glad he had on a pair of baggy sweat pants. Her noises at just sitting on the damn bed had him aching and it angered him that he lost control when she needed time to adjust to their new bond. He wasn't going to push her at all, no matter how much his cock protested.

He folded back the covers of her bed, and adjusted the pillows before picking up Kagome again and setting her back on the edge of the bed. She wasn't paralyzed and could still move, so she kicked off her shoes and pulled her feet into the bed with her. It was magical as she leaned against the headboard and let out a sigh of complete comfort.

"You have the TV for entertainment." Touga started, handing Kagome the Tv remote. "It has every channel possible. If you wish to watch a movie or a TV show, you can. Its all there. There is also this, and don't you dare argue with me." Touga growled handing over an Ipad to Kagome who immediately began to shake her head, but stopped when he warned her. "I know you are not one for constant TV, Kagome. This has the Kindle app of it, and you can read any book you want. You have unlimited access. There is also the library. If you wish to visit it all you have to do is ask. That or we can bring a book to you. Sometimes its nice to hold a book in your hands."

"Theres a library near by?" Kagome asked, excitement on her face. She hadn't been to a library in years. She went to the one while she was in school, but once her parents died, she couldn't afford the yearly payment.

"The room next to my study." Touga replied as if it was nothing surprising. He was so used to the wealth that he never really noticed it anymore. Kagome however, had never really lived in it, and it was going to take some time for her to get used to it.

"You have a library in your home? Where exactly do you work again?" She asked with narrowed eyes. Maybe she could get a job with him. She was never one for having money, but it would be nice to take care of Souta without struggling.

"I own my own company, remember? The very first day we met you sent my papers scattering?" He reminded, loving the way she blushed. She crossed her arms quickly and glared at him.

"That doesn't tell me you owned your own company. You could have been a lawyer or something. Touga, this house is old. Yes, its been updated and new things added, but I can still tell its very old." She admitted. Not everything was adding up. He never talked about who he was or what he did. Yes, he let Kagome get to know him on a personal level but not a professional one.

Tougas eyebrows furrowed, thinking of how to comment to her perceptiveness. Unless she was to become his intended at the least, he couldn't tell her what he did. It was an old law, that hadn't been changed in hundreds of years. He wanted to tell her, to let her know everything, but right now he couldn't. "I am old Kagome. Thousands of years old. This is my original home from that time. My money has had plenty of time to accumulate and expand."

She could tell there was more to it. Yes, his money has had time to grow. But he had to be doing something to make that money. Either way, it wasn't any of her business. If he didn't want to tell her, he didn't have to. And she just needed to accept it.

"Do you wish to change your clothing?" He asked, changing the subject. Kagome looked down to her thick pants and long sleeve shirt. It was frigid outside, but it was nice and warm inside. Too warm to be dressed in the thick clothing.

"But all my stuff burned in the fire." She stated, confused. He had bought her a few outfits to wear while in the hospital, but it was all dirty. Right now she didn't have the money to get anything else.

He didn't say anything, but instead walked calmly to the dresser and rummaged through a few drawers. He returned with an entire sleep outfit and handed it to Kagome. She could dress herself as long as she didn't walk. "I have purchased you knew clothing. When it is time, you can look through the dresser and closet to make sure they are all to your liking."

"Touga… Your doing to much for me." Kagome whispered, clutching the clothing to her chest and trying to fight the tears that wanted to fall. She had no way of repaying his kindness, and that was what was upsetting her. The more he did, the more in debt she became.

"Nonsense. It will be my job to care for you until you send me away, and even then I will always be sure you are healthy and safe. While you may not enjoy it, we are partially bonded. Instinct will not allow me to do anything other. Even had the bonding not come occurred, I would still care for you in any way you needed. I don't want anything in return, and I wouldn't even accept it. I want to do this for you Kagome. It pleases me to care for you." He stated, his eyes fierce once again, and she was lost just like before. She wanted to kiss him so badly that she ached for it.

It surprised her how much she wanted it, and it forced her to think. Could she give herself to him. Sexually she knew she wasn't ready, but maybe emotionally she could. Maybe she give him herself as a way to thank him for everything he was doing. Of course, he would probably deny her. That isn't enough of a reason for him to make her his. He wanted more than just her thanks, he wanted her heart. Could she give him that? Could she give him the one part of her she was terrified to share.

"I will leave you alone to change and enjoy your night. If you become hungry or need an assistance, call on myself or Jaken. You will be taken care of." Touga continued, figuring she wasn't going to reply to his confession. She was silent for too long, and now he was thinking the worst.

He leaned down and gently but quickly kissed Kagome's forehead, wishing her a silent goodnight before turning and making his way out of the room. It was as the door clicked shut behind him that she felt the pain of his absence, and all of her questions were answered. Yes. Yes, she could give herself to Touga. She could give him her heart and every other part of her. It would take time, but it was possible. And she needed to tell him, right now.

Without even thinking she threw her feet over the bed intending to run after him. She completely forgot her muscle loss and collapsed to the floor immediately. There was no pain at all, but her skin made a slapping noise against the hard wood making it sound worse than it really was. Arms were around her instantly, helping her to her feet and she looked up into the eyes of the man she was going after.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Kagome? Do you-" He got no farther in his angry rant as Kagome suddenly kissed him, silencing his anger. He was shocked at first, but it only took a second for his arms to wrap around her waist and him to accept the kiss and return it.

She lifted her hands, tangling them in his pony tail and pulling. She didn't even realize she was doing it, but soon enough his fair feel free from the cloth tie, falling to his back and covering her hands. He moaned as she gripped it harder, and in return he nipped at her bottom lip, holding it in his fangs gently and pulling. Kagome gasped, surprised at this action, and he used the moment to deepen their kiss.

His tongue invaded her mouth, hot and thick as it danced with hers. His hands tightened on her waist, pulling her closer against him until they were squished together. She could feel every muscle in his body. His pectorals, his abs, his thick strong thighs, and even the very prominent arousal he was carrying.

That last thick long muscle caused her stomach to tighten and clench, and she moaned unable to stop herself from bucking her hips against his. Touga growled in appreciation, returning the favor and both participants moaned at the friction the both received and craved. Kagome had never wanted some one as much as she wanted this male. She felt if they continued, she would be so overcome with arousal she wouldn't even know what was happening until it was over. And that scared her.

The only other person that had showed an interest in her this way, she never returned the. Feeling. The heat and passion just wasn't there, and that was what had caused her nightmare to happen. She wasn't ready for this, she wasn't ready to give her body to this male yet. But her body was saying differently. Her mind and body contradicted each other, and she had no idea how to handle that.

Touga damn near snarled when Kagome's scent was released as his hands traveled south, cupping her full backside and pulling her deeper towards him. Power. So much power was carried in her scent, along with the over whelming desire that he knew she was feeling. It was intoxicating, and the best damn thing he had ever smelled before in his life. But there was another scent that had him calming and gentling the kiss. Fear and apprehinsion.

Kagome still wasn't his, not matter how much he wanted it. She may have initiated this kiss, but he had been the one to deepen it. This wasn't how it was supposed to be at all. He was supposed to be giving her space, time to think of what she wanted, and instead he was pushing the issue. He was disappointed in himself and immediately pulled away from her lips. There breath came in shallow and desperate pants. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder, and he lifted his hands to her waist, turning the encounter much more innocent. The only thing left was to get rid of his erection, but that was proving difficult.

"I am so sorry Kagome." He whispered, and Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes holding hurt in them. He was confused at seeing that emotion and was wondering if he had done more damage than he thought.

"I… I thought you would enjoy it." She breathed, and his eyes narrowed, wondering what was going through her mind at this moment. There was no way she couldn't know that he enjoyed it.

"You foolish woman." He started chuckling as one of his hands came up to gently rack through her hair repeatedly in a comforting manner. Kagome's own hands left Tougas silk locks and settled on his broad and muscled shoulders. "You know I enjoyed it. I males body is not meant to hide his attraction to another." Kagome immediately blushed as she realized what he was talking about. She could still very well feel it and now she was feeling foolish. "I promised that I would not pressure you. This bond… it is not something you want, and I wont ever make you accept it unless you do so on your own. I wish to have you as my mate, but your happiness means everything to me. That means, even if you chose to leave me, I will always give you what ever you need."

"Touga." Kagome whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She sweetly pressed her lips to his, they were both careful not to let their kiss grow. When she pulled away she could see his confusion and decided it was time to tell him. No matter how embarrassed she was. "I..I want to try. I want to see were this relationship and bond is going to go. I can't promise to be perfect, or even a half way decent girlfriend, or what ever you call it. But I can promise that I will try. I want to see where this goes."

"You wish to court me?" He asked, flabbergasted that she was wanting to take this step so soon. He wasn't going to argue it in any way, but he needed to be sure this was what she wanted.

"Yes. I want to court you. I want to try and be the best I can be for you. I know i-" This time it was Kagome getting interrupted as his lips crashed into hers. She could feel his happiness at what she said, and that in return made her just as happy.

"You have made my day, my sweet sweet Kagome."

…SS…

Naraku looked at the two woman who were squirming in their chairs. He had called them in after learning of Kagome's abrupt awakening. He had smelled a hint of Kikyou on Kagura at one of their encounters, but he needed more proof, and as he looked over the tape of Kagome's hospital room, he knew these two had gone behind his back. That he would not allow.

"I do not need any answers, for I have them." He started, his red eyes glaring at the two females. Kikyou couldn't meet his eye, and Kagura looked angry to have been caught. She should never have been scheming in the first place. "If there is one thing I don't like, it is betrayal. The two of you conspired behind my back to kill the one I want. I won't stand for it."

"But-" Kikyou started, but got no farther as Naraku shot out his arm, sending a wave of his miasma over the both of them. Both females began to scream in agonizing pain, their bodies failing as they rolled, falling to the floor and trying to escape what ever it was Naraku had done to them.

He stood and slowly made his way to the females, watching with satisfaction as they both continued to scream, clawing at themselves in an attempt for it all to stop. He knelt beside them, taking in their clouded over wide eyes, and he smirked. "My poison is quite effective isn't it. Not only will you be writhing in pain, but you will be surrounded in hallucinations. Over and over you will relive your darkest and deepest fears. It will be worse than hell itself, and when I finally deem the two of you punished you will both know to never go against me again." He paused as a particularly loud scream left Kikyou's mouth, and he was glad his building was sound proof. "Kagome will be mine. Neither of you will change that. Kikyou patience is a virtue. You will get what you desire, just as I will. Kagura, my dear Kagura. Do you think I will give you up simply because I take Kagome. I need you as well. I will have both, so your greed and jealousy is not welcome. This is your warning, to never cross me again. Next time I will not show mercy."

He stood again, stepping over Kagura and making his way out of the room. He had things that needed to be done, which meant these two would stay here. Suffering for hours on end. He wouldn't remove the miasma until he was sure they learned their lesson, and he just knew that would take some time. His laugh was heard by the woman both frantically crying on the ground as he left them their in pain and suffering. They would never cross Naraku again. He had made sure of that/

…sSs…

I think I might actually be getting out of my writers block. Well have to see. This chapter was actually pretty easy to write and ended up being a bot longer than normal. I have energy today, and thought id give this a try. Being pregnant and in the first trimester is really draining and can damn near keep me in bed all day, but hopefully that will get better as I get farther along. I hope you all enjoy.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ginta and Hakkaku shuddered as they duked and made sure to stay away from the volatile leader of their clan. They weren't allowed to leave because they were summoned, but something was still angering Kouga beyond reason. They had never seen him like this, his temper so flared and angry that he was lashing out, throwing things in his home with no care. Item after item crashed into walls and the floor, more shattering upon impact. No item was left unscratched.

"Um…" Ginta started, but stopped immediately as Kouga let out a terrifying roar and turned enraged enraged eyes on him. Both he and Hakkaku stepped back, not knowing just how far their leader would go in heir anger.

"You found her once before, you will do so again!" Kouga screamed, a vein popping in his neck as he struggled to keep from killing those closest to him. It wasn't there fault his woman had gone missing, they just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Who?" Hakkaku asked, his voice shaking as he spoke.

"KAGOME!" Kouga roared, his aura surging outward and threatening to drown the two imbeciles in his company. He would have Kagome back if it was the last thing he did. Walking into that hospital room and realizing that Kagome was no longer there had caught them off guard. He had asked a nurse where she was, and once he learned that she had healed and went home with the dog he had been enraged, unable to calm down. All he could do was envision everything that mutt was doing to his precious Kagome.

"But the potion-"

"Failed. Somehow she woke up and that dog has her. Find out who he is, and where the bastard lives." Kouga order, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself. He needed to think clearly to find Kagome, and once he did…

"We need a name. Something to go off of." Ginta stated softly, hoping he didn't get punished for speaking up.

"Touga. Its all I know." Kouga admitted, once more angry. Out of everything he has done, he once more loses the only woman he has ever wanted. How much was it going to take for him to have the miko as his mate. He still needed to break the bond the dog had put on her.

"We'll fine her brother. We'll get your mate back to you." Promised Hakkaku and Ginta nodded in agreement. Kouga looked at both of them and gave one nod of acceptance the two quickly ran out of the wolf leaders house and began their search. Kouga looked at the mess he created and sighed deeply. He leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor as his hands cradled his head in irritation.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you, my Kagome." He stated, leaning his head against his wall, his elbows against his knees as his blue eyes closed. "Yes, the day I finally get you, is a day I won't ever forget." His laughed echoed in the empty walls as he envisioned everything he would do to the little miko.

…SS…

Touga sighed while sitting in his office chair. In two hours he would be meeting with very important people, and he had no idea how to tell the news to Kagome. In the week since he had brought her home she had healed remarkably. Her reiki had obviously returned full force and he could only be happy for it. Watching her struggle had not been easy for him.

So many times she had fallen. He wanted to call it quits and have her rest for the day, but she argued and refused. She pushed on, pushing her body until she literally no longer could. She refused to give up, and he fell more in love with her than before.

Now she was able to walk where she pleased and go where she wanted. She had even went back to the school earlier this day to ask for her job back. He feared that now that she was getting back onto her feet she would leave, find another place to live. He planned to talk to Souta to help him to keep Kagome from leaving. It was underhanded, but she would make sure her brother was happy. And Souta was happy here, with Touga and InuYasha.

A knock on his door had his attention brought back to the now, and he looked up smiling as Kagome leaned against his door frame. Her eyes were smiling at him just as much as his lips were and he pushed his seat back, motioning for Kagome to come to him. She did and sat on the edge of his desk, her feet barely touching the floor.

"What brings you to my office, my Kagome." He whispered, standing from his chair and pressing in on Kagome's personal space. With every day that passed he was finding it harder and harder to keep his distance from her body. The only thing stoping him was that he wanted her heart more. He needed to have her heart, but he wanted her body. There was a major difference.

"I just came back from. The school." Kagome answered, wrapping her arms around Touga's neck. They hadn't taken their relationship any farther, but it came surprisingly easy for Kagome to be comfortable around him. She never thought she would be able to do that.

"And?" He asked, having mixed emotions. He knew how much she wanted this job back. Teaching was her passion, however, he didn't want her to leave. He loved having her living in his home as much as he loved her. He didn't want her to go and be out of his grasp.

"I start Monday." She revealed, her smile growing as he smiled in return. He was happy for her, no matter what. He would just have to give her a reason to stay here, in their home.

"I am proud of, Kagome." He remarked, kissing her lips affectionately as one of his hands rested on her cheek and the other reached. Around to rest on her lower back. She kissed back immediately, and as always, he welcomed the contact. For some time he wasn't allowed this.

As always with most of their kissing, it quickly became heated, the passion between them undeniable. Kagome groaned first, opening her mouth to Touga and he wasted no time delving into her warm cavern. He needed to taste her as often as possible. It was all he allowed, but he never complained. He was happy to be getting even this little bit. She needed time and he would give it.

What surprised him was the way Kagome unmistakable spread her thighs for him, letting him step between them. With her sitting on his desk, and him standing they were at a perfect height for each other. His growing erection was placed right against her core, and he could feel the heat between her legs as if she had no clothing on.

It was enough to cause him to groan and thrust into her hips. She gasped out of shock. She never expected the amount of pleasure just this alone could cause. Touga pulled away for a moment, just to look over her and he groaned in pain as he realized what she was wearing for the first time. He had been so entrance by her earlier, he never even noticed. But now he understood just why Kagome felt so hot to him.

She had a tight blouse on, one that hugged at her bosom perfectly. Her nipples were so hard he could clearly see them. It just made him want to kiss each one, but he refrained for now, letting his eyes travel over the rest of her. The thing that caused the most pain for him was the realization she also wore a pencil skirt. Currently it was bunched at her thighs, letting him step as close to her as he wanted.

"Touga." She whispered, bring his attention back to her face. He could see the blush on her face and he growled, unable to stop his cock from twitching at the sight. She looked so damn innocent but sensual at the same time. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, but that ever present blush was still making an appearance.

Kagome, who's hands were still around his neck, instead tangled them in his hair. She pulled him down, bringing her lips to his again and his tongue immediately dove in. Their was no resistance from the woman he was deeply in love with and he couldn't help but to wonder what she was thinking. It was clear where this was going, but he knew she wasn't ready.

He snarled and groaned at the same time as one of her hands left his hair and landed on his chest. She hadn't touched him like this before, and even over clothing it was enough to heat his blood further. She held his head to her lips, refusing to let him move as her hand traveled downward.

He could feel his eyes begging to tint in the realization of where she was heading. His cock twitched in anticipation, wanting her hand on him completely. But, he never let her get that far. Instead, his hand reached down and grabbed her wrist just before her fingers could brush against his aching manhood.

"If you go any farther, I will not be able to stop myself." Touga warned, his lips brushing against Kagome's. For some reason he couldn't pull himself away from the woman any father then he already was. He needed to feel her heat and taste her skin.

"I… I'm not ready to go… all the way." Kagome whispered, and Touga nodded, understanding completely . However, her next words caught him off guard."Maybe…" Her cheeks deepened in their blush. "Maybe we can work up to it. There are other things we could do."

For a moment Touga was stunned unsure of what to say to that. He never expected her to be this willing so fast, but he didn't want to argue it. "If your sure." His voice was hoarse with need and she nodded. She was scared of what was about to happen, but it was what she wanted. It was time, and she wouldn't stop him.

"Other ways." Touga whispered, thinking on what he wanted to try first. He wanted to work Kagome into this, start small and gradually get bigger. With that said, he decided what he would do first even if it left him wanting. This would be for Kagome not him.

He lowered his mouth to hers again, leaning over her and causing her back to hit his desk. He was lucky he got the oversized office furniture. It was wide enough to support Kagome's small body with out her head dangling off.

One hand stayed on Kagome's waist while the other released her wrist and trailed above her stomach. Immediately her hand hesitantly rubbed against him, and he growled thrusting his hips towards her questing fingers. He was enjoying her touch but this wasn't for him. So he mover the hand at her waist and grabbed her hand, bringing it and her side.

"Touga." She complained, and he chuckled, kissing her chin before pecking her skin, all the way towards her neck. He left opened mouth kisses along her skin as his hips moved as close as they could to her core. The hand that had settled on her body raised up to her breast and cupped them causing her to moan out her pleasure. His fingers curled until he pinched a hard nipple between them and she arched her back immediately.

The action caused her core to rub against his man hood and she gasped out her blue eyes wide as she saw just what position they were in. "Do you see, my miko." Touga mumbled, pressing his hips to her once again and she gasped out, her eyes meeting his golden ones. "This is all for you."

"Please." She begged, not really knowing what she wanted from the male. She just knew something inside of her was aching. It was calling out for something only Touga could give her. She could feel his smile as he kissed he neck one more time before lifting from her skin. His fingers twisted at the nipple he was teasing and his mouth closed around the other. The wet heat of his mouth, the cloth rubbing against her sensitive skin and the thrust he gave at the exact time had Kagome yelling out, her back arching into him.

Without though, her hands grasped at him, trying to find anything to hold onto and ended up settling on his biceps. Her legs came up wrapping around his waist, and he growled deeply, sending vibrations through he nipple and straight to Kagome's core. Something inside of her was building, something she couldn't explain. She had no idea what it was, but she knew she wanted it to continue to grow. Something inside of her belly needed it.

"Please! Please." She cried out as his fangs nipped at her nipple his thrust never missing a beat, even as her hips began to meet him half way. She gone, lost to the pleasure he was able to give her. His growls coming with every thrust he gave. He changed his angle, bending his knees slightly and suddenly the tip of him was at the top of her core, pressing snuggly against her clit.

Touga was in awe, completely taken by the sight that was Kagome as she tried to find the pleasure she was looking. What surprised him the most was the way his balls tighted closer to his body. If he wasn't careful, he would spill to quickly. He never thought this would be enough stimulation for him to reach relaes, because it never had been before. But with Kagome, everything about her was calling to him, and it was making it enough.

"Your scent, woman. Let me smell you." He demanded, his mouth leaving her breast so he could look at her. His hips never stopped and he silently snarled, his face fierce in his concentration. Could could barely register what he said, but when she did, she removed her barrier just enough for him to smell.

He snarled as her scent hit him, her arousal nearly causing him to go feral in his desire. Her power surrounded him, raising from her body and he thrust harder, needing her to come. He needed to smell the scent of her release.

"Fuck." Touga snarled out, groaning as he felt his seed raising up his shaft, readying to be emptied. "Damn it woman!" He moaned, letting his head fall to her chest, his teeth nipping at her breast. She gasped at the action, and he knew he left a mark. But it was a mark that he would enjoy replacing over and over. "Let go, Kagome."

Kagome didn't reply or even indicate that she had heard him, but she did. Hearing his curses and knowing she did that to him did something her that she never expected. It wound her up so tightly she felt as if she was going to break any moment. She was so close, so close to whatever she needed and she just needed one final push.

Touga smelling how her arousal spike when he spoke, smirked at the realization that his innocent miko was a bit dirty. He had no problem indulging her, and his cock even swelled at the thought. "Do you like what I can do to you woman? I have not even taken that tight body of yours, yet here you are, crying out for the completion you need." He growled, his body just as tight and tense as hers. He needed her to cum. He wasn't sure he could last any longer. "Fucking cum, Kagome!"

Kagome threw her head back, arched her spine, and screamed out as she finally snapped. The coil which had been wound so tightly within her broke and sent her spiraling into oblivion. Wave after wave of hot intense pleasure surged through her veins, causing the woman to tense up, her eyes squeezed shut so tightly she saw white.

Touga at hearing and smelling her release snarled as he picked up his thrust chasing his own nirvana. He snarled as her body twitched beneath him, causing his cock to finally combust. His orgasm sent stream after stream of seed into his pants, soaking him beyond anything ever before. Their orgasm lasted longer than either expected, taking their breath away until they felt faint.

After what seemed like forever, they were finally able to come back to reality, there bodies relaxing and drained of any energy. Touga collapsed on the miko, unable to do anything more while Kagome laid there, her eyes opened but in a daze. Both panted, trying to catch their breath while their middled brains attempted to recollect itself.

Touga was the first to pull up, moving himself from Kagome just far enough so she could breath properly. When he looked into her face, he was happy to see the smile plastered there. His lips met hers affectionately, urging her back to reality. Kagome moaned again, and he chuckled, pulling himself from her completely. He held out a clawed hand to her, and she accepted allowing him to pull herself up into a sitting position.

"Um… you have a spot." Kagome stated awkwardly, her cheeks blushing once again. Touga looked down at his crotch, lifting an eyebrow at the sheer size of his release before he looked back at Kagome. He threw his head back in laughter, and she joined in, glad that he wasn't offended. Of course when his eyes landed on her clothed woman hood her legs immediately shut. She knew what he would see.

"Even had you not hidden from view, your scent alone would tell me you are drenched." He rumbled, his voice much deeper than normal, and Kagome squirmed, not used to how quickly her body could heat up, just from a few words spoken in his deep voice.

"Hide your scent, miko." He ordered, his eyes beginning to tint again as he stared straight at her. There was no way he could stop himself if he continued to smell her. With a squeak at his heated gaze Kagome immediately pulled up her cloak and he sighed in relief. Only traces of what happened could be smelt, but soon enough, even those would fade.

"Father." Sesshomaru called, interrupting their moment. He had a hand over his nose, and his face was contorted in disgust. Touga raised an eyebrow at his sons antics, and Kagome blushed mortified that Sesshomaru could smell what they just did. "Perhaps now that the two of you have finished, you can bathe and prepare yourself. It will be time soon, and you know the rules."

Touga sighed, which that he didn't have to have this meeting, but one was required every month. "Yes." He agreed although reluctantly. "I will be ready, however I need a few moments with Kagome."

"A few moments more? Have we not all heard enough?" Sesshomaru asked, using any amount of torture he could o the miko. After all, he wouldn't be Sesshomaru if he didn't fins someway to annoy Kagome. She would get him back eventually but for now the look of pure embarrassment and mortification was perfect.

"Leave boy." Touga growled, pointing his son out of the room, and Sesshomaru obeyed, his duty done for the time being. Touga sighed again gaining a still embarrassed Kagome's attention. "Do you trust me, Kagome?"

…sSs…

Cliffy. Kagome and Touga will take things very slow in the lemon depart. So for now, all we will get is a bit of citrus. Hopefully that's good enough for everyone at the moment. This chapter was supposed to have more in it, but my perverted mind kind of got carried away. Oh well, I guess ill push everything to the next chapter. Lol.

P.S. I am too tired to proof read this chapter so I apologize for any mistakes made.


End file.
